The Spaded Dogs
by Chocolatebunny-san
Summary: Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal are all a part of a successful boy band. The school year starts, and they enroll into Fairy Tail High. There they encounter friends, rivals, and maybe even lovers. It's a thrilling adventure. Who knows what would happen when high school gets even more interesting. (NaLu,Gajevy, Gruvia, and Jerza).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am back with a new story and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One

Natsu sang the last words, after Jellal stop the guitar. The crowd went crazy; they thought it was over. Until someone noticed, that Gajeel was still in the back playing the bass with Gray drumming with him. The beat sped up, and a rockin' duel took place between Gajeel and Jellal—bass and guitar. The crowd couldn't make up their mind on what was happening. This was unexpected and wild! Natsu gave a toothy grin, before grabbing the mic and debuting a new song. It was the last song and they had to make it crazy. The band left the stage with screaming fans demanding an encore. It was an amazing concert! The group high-fived as they sat down backstage.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said slumping down on the couch.

"Oh please Natsu, I don't think you were able to keep up. Was Gajeel and I going too fast for the rookie?" Gray said with a smirk. Natsu got into Gray's face.

"Going too fast? I think you need to take it up a notch. You might get rusty, ice-ball."

There was a dark laugh. "I don't know about you two, but I was doing awesome." Gajeel said from his seat on the couch. Natsu and Gray looked at him.

"Nah man, Jellal had you at that last one." Gray disproved.

"Yeah dude, guitar is awesome." Natsu agreed.

"Are you kidding me?! There wouldn't be a smooth feel if it wasn't for me!" Gajeel retorted. The three continued to argue and fight with Jellal in the background. He sighed. _I hope that this doesn't continue when we go to school in five days. I mean this is our last summer concert, but we will be a few months behind everyone else. _He chuckled a little towards his band-mates. _I think we'll be fine. _

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* Beep* *Smash!*

Jellal looked at his alarm clock—5:25a.m. _You got to be kidding. _He sat up in the bed and looked around. His new room was surprisingly comfortable to him. They just moved to the city three days ago, and the unpacking was hell. Gray and Natsu kept fighting over the same room, while Gajeel crept into a room that Jellal wouldn't admit, but he did want. The whole day was exhausting. The boys had to design their room then went to check out the town in discreet. It would take a while for the paparazzi to lay low and accept the fact that the boys where back in school. Their manger promised that this would be the school they would attend 'til graduation—so no more moving all over the world. The house was nice, and even each bedroom had a bathroom, so no one could complain.

Jellal got up, brushed his teeth, showered, and dressed into the uniforms the manager dropped off before wishing the band good luck for the school year. The crew was alone as usual and had to monitor themselves. But it was no problem; all of them were orphans before who lived with each other in the orphanage of a small, poor town.

Jellal finally walked out the room, to see Natsu and Gray fighting over a toaster-stroodle. They were being noisy for so early in the morning, and Jellal was still not completely awake. Soon, it was too much for him.

"Gray and Natsu, I swear if you do not quiet down, I will cut off your dicks and sell them on the internet." Jellal threatened. The two got silent. Jellal was normally very calm. But he wasn't much of a morning person, and was not a pretty sight when upset.

Gajeel walked out his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed a fork out of the drawer and began to chomp on it. He looked around at the scene. _Seems like some people made Jellal snap this morning. _

Natsu turned his attention to Gajeel. "I swear, I have no clue how you eat those things…"

Gajeel shrugged. "Says, the weirdo who puts the fire from lighter in his mouth."

Gray laughed. "He got you there flame-brain."

"Well,-"

"Eh-hem." Gajeel and Jellal said in unison (You can see who can't stand mornings.)

"Sorry," the other two said.

Soon, everyone was ready to go to school, and together walked the short distance to school. After meeting Principal Makarov, the crew was escorted around the school and to their homeroom—Physics and Physical Science.(**A/N: Is there a difference?)** Jellal tried to remember the escorts name; _Ezra, I think, she seems strangely familiar. _

The class quieted down from the sight of the scarlet-haired girl. "Good Morning students. As you student body president, it is my honorable duty to introduce to you your new classmates—Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray. But some of you may know them as-,"

"The Spaded Dogs! Oh my God~~~!" a girl with dark blue hair interjected.

Ezra chuckled. "Yes as Juvia said." She looked at her watch. "We still have time to mingle; I encourage you all to make our classmates feel welcome." A swarm of girl flooded towards Jellal, Natsu, and Gray. Gajeel just quietly walked over to the back of the class to find an unoccupied seat.

He was used to being avoided by the girls. A few were daring enough, but that was every blue moon. He found a seat by a blue-haired girl who was reading a book. "Hey, is this seat taken?"

She didn't look from her book. "Nope, you can sit there." Gajeel pulled out the chair and slumped in the seat. "Noisy morning." The girl said.

"Tell me about." Gajeel agreed with his head on the desk. He looked around the classroom. Seemed like the majority of the class—which were girls—had been surrounding his friends, except for a few: a blonde, busty girl, a brunette who seemed a little drunk, and some guys who seemed to be annoyed with their new students. Gajeel yawned. _It looks like it's gonna be a long day. _He nodded off for a while.

Meanwhile, Jellal was being bombarded with questions, papers, and pens. He was used to it—he didn't mean to brag but they were popular—but Jellal did notice that this school was calmer about having famous, new students. He didn't mind. Jellal did enjoy learning, so this is would be a better environment.

After waking from his day dreams, he realized that the crowd died down some and Ezra was standing in front of him, Natsu, and Gray. "Jellal, are you listening?" she asked, getting his attention.

He straightened up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I just got your schedules, and at the request of Principal Dreyar, you guys will not be sharing all of the same classes. But please don't fret; this is only for you all to get to know the students and staff. Are there any questions?" Ezra explained with an authoritative, yet scary voice.

"Yes ma'am." The three said in unison. Jellal was surprised. Gray and Natsu were pretty calm, but even they wouldn't dare challenge their intimidating president, and were a little shaky when speaking to her.

Ezra placed her hands on her hips. "Good, now there should be some empty seats for you. Our teacher will be arriving soon." The three boys nodded, and rushed to the closest empty seat they could find. Natsu sat next to a blonde in the back of class, while Gray sat next to the dark blunette girl from before. He thought this wasn't a good decision, but could get out of her death hug.

Jellal stopped to give Gajeel his schedule, before going to a seat in the front of the class. Ezra went to the desk by him. "Looks like me and you will be getting to know each other, Jellal." The way she said his name was very familiar, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. The teacher came in and immediately started lecturing on chemical bonds and physical features.

Jellal paid attention, and before he knew it, class was over. Jellal packed the few things he had, and looked at his schedule. He had had World History. "Oh Jellal, you have World History next, so do I." It was Ezra.

Jellal shyly nodded. "Yes… how do you know?"

"I memorized all of your schedules just in case you guys needed help." Ezra said with lots of pride.

Jellal nodded. "Um… would you to… to, uh escort me to class?"

Ezra hooked his arm with hers. "I thought you would never ask." And off they went. The other guys were out the door, before a crowd could bombard them again. Well everyone except Gajeel, but that's not important right now.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and the band was sitting at a table that was unoccupied. To their surprised, not many students rushed towards them. In fact, the only people who joined them where some girls from their classes. And they weren't complete fan girls like the others. Two arrived, but the blonde was first to talk.

"Hey guys, I'm Lucy Heartifilia. It's nice to have you at Fairy Tail with us." She greeted. The three guys said hey, while Gajeel nodded and grunted as he looked around the cafeteria.

The brunette was next, but she had drinking something clear out of a bottle that was definitely not water. No one knew what she said, so Lucy translated. "She's Cana. She said would you like to have a drinking match with her. I personally advise you never to do it though." Cana grunted.

Gray was curious. "Why not? It's not like I haven't had alcohol before." He was ready more a challenge.

Lucy gave a warning glance. "Your funeral." She muttered. For some reason, this sent a shiver down all the boys' backs.

Ezra came; she addressed Cana first. "Cana, what did I say about drinking on campus?"

Cana turned to the student body president. "But Ezra~, there's nothing good to drink here~" she slurred. This was the first thing the girl said that the boys could understand. She had a very hearty voice, despite being drunk. Ezra shook her head, then turned to the band. "So guys, how are you liking Fairy Tail so far?"

Natsu finished his lunch in one bite. "It's pretty cool, not like any other place we've been before." He said with a mouthful. Gray nodded.

"I've always wondered. How is it like being famous and all." Lucy asked.

"Well it's a lot of moving, concerts, and fans. But just to let you know we're not snooty and all. We pretty calm with it. Actually, we plan on staying here through our senior year." Gray answered.

Ezra nodded. "That is a very calm answer."

The last girl arrived at the table. It was the dark blunette from earlier. She sat in front of Gray. "Looks like you finally joined us. Guys this is-,"

"Juvia Lockster." Gajeel's deep voice rocked the table, seeming to get his attention from the girl's entrance.

Juvia giggled. "It's good to see you Gajeel. It's been a long time. Juvia has missed you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Same here, I assume your adoptive parents are treating you well."

Juvia nodded slowly. "Yes well, they were very old when they adopted me, and now they passed away."

Gajeel felt bad for bringing up the situation. "Oh,"

"But Gajeel-kun shouldn't feel bad. I've been doing well, and with you back, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Gajeel nodded then got up and left the table. The table was shocked.

"Um excuse me, but what just happened?" Lucy asked. The table turned to Juvia.

"Well," she began, "Juvia and Gajeel came from the same orphanage a long time ago. We were really good friends there."

"Wait, but we all came from the same orphanage. And no offense, but I don't remember you at all." Natsu explained.

Juvia nodded. "That's true. The day you and Gray-Sama arrived, Juvia had been picked for adoption." The two shook their heads.

"Okay, but he never mentioned you." Gray said.

Juvia took a bite from her salad. "Makes sense. We were really sad when Juvia left. But we did keep in touch time to time."

"Oh…" Gray said.

Jellal had been day-dreaming during the whole conversation. He didn't know why, but he had been thinking about Ezra. _I don't know why, but she's familiar. I need to find out why soon, though._

Later lunch ended, and the day continued. As it turned out, Ezra and Jellal had all the same classes. Also, Gajeel ended up late for one class that he and Jellal shared. The guys were now walking home trying to avoid the crowd that was trying to follow them. Soon they were safe.

"Well, this has been an awesome first day of school. Not too many fan-girls." Natsu said stretching his arms.

"Yeah, plus those girls during lunchtime were real nice. Did you guys get to meet the Strauss siblings?" Gray replied.

"I did. They're really cool." Jellal answered.

"They're annoying." Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh please, you don't like anyone on the first day of school. You've been really quiet lately." Natsu retorted.

"Well Natsu, this time is different. Gajeel did run off during lunch." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu gave a toothy grin. "Right~, where you going to the little blunette? I saw you talking to her after first period." Jellal couldn't help but giggle.

Gajeel growled. "I was asking her about a class location! You shouldn't be talking, Salamander! I saw you staring at the blonde's boobs."

Gray laughed. "He got you there, flame-brain."

"Iced-balls, you seem to having fun looking at Juvia's boobs just as much!" Natsu scoffed.

"She's just a crazy fan-girl!" Gray yelled back.

"Hey Juvia's way too good for you!" Gajeel jumped back in the conversation.

"Oh so now you're a big softie." Gray replied.

"Why you-," and with that the two were in a fight with Natsu joining not even a minute after. Jellal sighed. _Why can't they be calm? _He looked around. They were home. _Well, I'm going inside. _Jellal went inside—leaving the three boys to calm their disputes with fist.

After about fifteen minutes, the boys came back inside—looking rough everywhere.

"So who surrendered?" Jellal asked reading a book on the couch. That's how things worked with them. When they get into a fight, the first person who calls 'mercy' first is subjected to whatever the two (or sometimes three) decided. But on many occasions they would call for a draw.

Natsu laughed. "Gray cried like a baby! It was hilarious."

Jellal nodded. "And today's punishment?"

"I thought, I would teach the little bastard a lesson about my friends, so he gets to hang out with Juvia this Friday evening." Gajeel replied with assurance.

Gray whined. "I don't want to. She's a weirdo, and I already have the media on my back for the last girl under my arms."

Gajeel slapped his back playfully. "We all do so suck it up. Plus, she's not a weirdo. It might have been a while, but she's still as good-hearted as ever."

"Ooo, seems like someone got a soft spot!" Natsu cooed.

Gajeel hit across his face. "You shouldn't be talking! Do you want to talk about when you first got Happy!"

Gray laughed. "Haha, he cried his eye out when he got him. He acted like a child."

Natsu hit him. "Shut up!"

Jellal saw another fight brewing, so he tried to stop it. "By the way, when will Lily and Happy come over?" He asked closing his book.

"Lily called me and said, that they'll be here in two days." Gajeel answered. (**A/N: Yes this au includes magic. We'll get there soon.**)

"Guys, let's get some homework done, and do your laundry. You already messed up your uniforms." Jellal replied.

The three looked at him with blank stares. "Alright Mom!" The three said. They went over to their friend and ruffled his hair.

"You look need to look your best too; Ezra might be watching." Gray said with a wink.

That was the last big joke of the day. The band relaxed for the rest of the evening before going to sleep. They had new problems to face.

* * *

Jellal wiped the sleep from his eyes. He didn't know why, but he was just exhausted. The homework wasn't hard, and he went to sleep at a moderate time. So what kept him so tired? He did have a strange dream last night. He didn't remember much… just a particular Ezra Scarlet. Jellal shook his head a little he was in the lunch line. And Science and World History weren't treating him right. It was just a slow and tiring day… well until a question was asked once they sat down.

"Hey Ezra," Natsu said getting the girl's attention. "I really don't mean to sound stuck up and all, but how come everyone seems so use to having celebrities at this school?"

Ezra sighed. "That's a good question. Well, you see you guys aren't the first band to join Fairy Tail. The other one is a year higher than you. They're-,"

"Well look at what the cat's dragged in." a dark voice said behind the boys.

Gajeel turned his head quickly. "Laxus Dreyar. It seems like this school takes in the pussy cats and big dogs!"

Laxus lazily looked down at the bassist. "Oh Gajeel! I see the rookie's still feeling down about not making the band. Is your little puppy group satisfying you?" Jellal winced at the memory. A young Gajeel had head off to audition to be a part of the Thunder Gods—named by Laxus himself. He didn't make it and was utterly crushed. That had been the day that everyone decided to create a band themselves. It was a good and bad thing for Gajeel.

Gajeel quickly stood on his feet. "Oh that blessing? No, it gave me some well earned motivation. I don't think if it wasn't for your bitch ass, we wouldn't be killing your ass in the billboards." Two more familiar figures showed up by Laxus.

"Hey watch it Kurogane! You need to get over your jealousy! Did you happen to check the Rock section? *Sigh* Not everyone can't be as fabulous as Laxus~!" Evergreen yelled placing her hands on her hips. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh my gosh! Laxus are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from these talentless imbeciles." Freed cried with large goo-goo eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you just mention someone being talentless? I can't believe you can figure these things out on your own! It seems like you don't need Laxus advising your every move." Natsu said getting into Freed's face.

Gray finished his lunch. He got in between Natsu and Freed, but not without making the smallest of smudges onto Laxus' shoes.

"Guys we just need to calm down, and let us recognize that we should be claiming the bragging rights." Gray said with a smirk.

"Oh that's it! You puppies crossed me once to many!" Laxus said full of outrage. He cracked his knuckles. "Should we settle this like men this time, no fist fighting just a nice magic battle."

Ezra couldn't take it anymore. She got up and in between the two bands. "I will not stand for this any longer. As Student Body President, I am telling you that you will not continue this dispute any longer."

Laxus rolled his eyes and pushed his way passed Ezra. "Whatever girly, get out my way." The whole cafeteria got silent.

Ezra was in complete shock. "That's it, Laxus." She changed into Heaven's Wheel Armor. "I'm in now." And the next twelve minutes happened very fast.

Gajeel hit Laxus with Iron Fist; Freed runed Natsu with Pain; then, Gray froze Freed's hands and feet. Ezra was dodging Evergreen's light, but somehow Cana joined the fight and hit Ever with a bottle.

While the main group was fighting a whole fight broke out in the cafeteria. A girl was squeezing a giant boy who kept on yelling "Man" with wood. It was really a big fight. Lucy joined after Natsu missed his roar and lit Lucy's skirt on fire. The whole café was destroyed in minutes. But everyone remembered who exactly ended the fight.

"Enough!" Principal Makarov ended the fight with one loud yell. The fight stopped. "Who the hell started fighting."

"It was the two bands, with Cana, Lucy, and Ms. President." Someone snitched.

Makarov made his way to bruised and battered teens. "I expect more of you as young adults." He turned to Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. "You are new here, yet you have already made trouble for yourself." He took a breath. "However, I will go easy on you. Ms. Scarlet will direct you all to clinic. When you are done being treated, I expect you in my office immediately, go on now." Ezra nodded her head and lead the two bands, and girls to the clinic.

"And for the rest of you brats, I expect this place to be clean in thirty minutes or you will have a month's detention!" Makarov yelled to the rest of the student body.

The room got to work quickly. Even Jellal—who had been in a corner avoiding the fight—helped out. Principal Makarov was someone not mess with.

The cafeteria was clean in ten minutes. Jellal had the last lunch, and had one class left. As soon as the last bell rung, he made his way home. He was going to wait for Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray to be excused by Principal Makarov, but Jellal figured that would take some time needed to do tonight's homework. During the walk home, Jellal thought about last night's dream.

It was when Jellal was younger—which he didn't remember much except for the day he arrived at the orphanage. In fact, no could figure out why he didn't know much about his childhood. Jellal sighed. _Maybe Ezra knows…it might be too much to ask. I should get to know her first. _

In his dream a child version of Ezra and Jellal were running away from something. Jellal didn't quite remember. What stood out was that he was holding Ezra's hand. She seemed hurt, but happy to be with him. They ran and ran until they got to a field of flowers and started playing. The dream was in his mind all day. Jellal felt an urge to confront Ezra about in, but he knew it would be crazy to ask about such absurd thing. Jellal would have to wait. Soon he was home and started working on his math problems.

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Jellal looked up from the dining table. _I wonder if it's the guys. _He stood up to opened the door. It was Ezra.

The student body president had a bandage on both cheeks but didn't seem in any critical condition. Ezra pushed up her glasses. "Oh hello Jellal. Am I intruding?"

Jellal tried to hide his shock. He got himself together. "Ezra what a surprise! Ah-you're not intruding at all. Would you like to come in?" _I have to make this conversation as smooth as possible. _He opened the door more.

"Oh no I couldn't." the scarlet-haired girl waved both of her hands vigorously.

_Don't blow it, be polite and well mannered. _Jellal smiled. "Oh it's okay." Ezra was nervous at first, but walked in. She stopped in the hallway. Jellal followed and closed the door behind him. Ezra looked around. "This is a really nice place you have. Do you and the guys share this?"

Jellal nodded. 'Yep, it's to save money, but I would prefer it to be like this anyway." There was some silence. "So um, Ezra why did come over?"

Ezra blushed. "Oh my goodness, please forgive me for my rudeness. I was seeing how you were doing with your homework. Also, your friends might be coming in late. Nurse Porlyusica had caused some trouble."

Jellal tried not to blush because she did. "Oh sure I was having problems anyway." He looked around. "I was doing it at the dining table. Uh…follow me."

They walked to the table and sat. "So what do you have problems with?" Jellal explained that the math was confusing. Ezra laughed. "I thought so too, but I shall teach you a trick." They got right to it.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

They talked for hours after Ezra helped Jellal with his homework. It was as if Jellal was talking to an old friend. They had moved to the couch, but out of nowhere Ezra had fallen asleep. But it got worse. She was now leaning on his shoulder, and Jellal didn't want to disturb her. So he just sat, and enjoyed the quietness. It was short lived.

Natsu and Gray came in the door. "Hey Jellal! We got detention for a week, pretty brutal right?" Natsu said loudly.

A protective, dark aura came off Jellal. Natsu and Gray stopped in their tracks once they saw Ezra and Jellal. "Don't wake her up." He said in a whisper. The two boys nodded. "Go in your room and do your homework." They slowly stepped away from the scene.

Jellal relaxed. He didn't mean to be a bit rude, but he didn't want anyone to ruin the moment. It was something relax about having Ezra at his side. Jellal leaned deeper in the couch, and he was soon asleep too. He had the same dream…

* * *

_What was that about? _Gray had never thought that Jellal would be in such a relationship so quickly. It wasn't like him. But when you did see him with Ezra, it did seem right for him to be with her. Besides, Gray had better things to worry about.

"I have a date with the psycho…" he muttered.

Natsu threw a pencil at him. "You lost the fight; you pay the price. Plus, it's not like there's never a fan-girl at the schools we go to." They were in Gray's room 'doing' their homework.

Gray leaned back in his bean bag chair. "I know that, but she's a stocker. It's creepy."

Natsu shrugged. "And so is paparazzi, but you're always wanting to please them."

Gray started tapping a rhythm on his notebook. "I know, but they could ruin our career."

"And she could ruin your popularity at school. You do realize that she's head of the school newspaper?" Natsu said writing down an answer on his worksheet.

Gray's eyes got big. "She's what?! How do you know?"

"Luce told me. Anyway, you need to give the girl a chance. Also you have asked her about tomorrow? You may be famous, but no one's gonna do what you say when you needed done."

Gray grabbed his phone. "I know that; I'm not stuck up. I'll call her now."

He dialed the number Gajeel gave him yesterday. The phone rang. "Hello?"

Gray's mouth suddenly went dry. He quickly cleared his throat. "Huh, sorry. This is Gray, um is this Juvia?"

There was a girly shriek in the background. "Oh Gray-sama what a surprise. Yes this is Juvia, how can she help you?" Gray didn't know why she talked in third person, but that didn't matter for now.

"Um I was wondering-if you didn't have plans- would ya like to hang out or something tomorrow?" he began to ramble. "I mean, it's okay if you don't. I was just askin' you know?"

"Oh Juvia would love to, but she already has plans to go out with Lucy and some friends. How about Saturday?" the girl didn't seem upset by her words.

Gray was a little surprise. "Oh that's fine. Saturday it will be. Um so talk to you later?"

Juvia giggle through the phone. "Yeah that's fine. See you tomorrow Gray-sama, bye."

"Bye." He hung up. "That was weird."

Natsu looked up at his friend. "What? She probably had something better to do."

"That's true." Gray didn't know how to feel. He should be glad he didn't have to hang out with the creeper, but he was extremely down. _Well however I feel, I'm still hanging out with her on Saturday. We'll talk tomorrow. _The two boys finished their homework, and hung out for the rest of the night.

* * *

_So soft…_Ezra's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. _Wait a minute…this isn't my house. _She looked up and saw Jellal. _Oh yea, I came over. How rude am I going to sleep during a visit?_

Jellal felt Ezra stir. He woke up. "Oh hey Ezra. Um, did you enjoy your nap?"

Ezra tried to get her words together. She cleared her throat. "It-it was good. But pardon me, I didn't mean to go to sleep. I-"

Jellal gave a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. We all had a rough day."

Ezra blushed and nodded. She looked at the cable box to see the time, 8:30p.m. "Oh gosh, it's late. I need to get home." She stood up and walked to the door. Jellal followed. Gray and Natsu peeked through an opening in the door.

Jellal opened the front door. "Thanks for stopping by. It was fun."

Ezra stepped out. "I agree." She took a deep breath. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Jellal."

Jellal nodded. "Yeah, see ya." Ezra walked off, into the night sky. He closed the door. He sighed.

Gray and Natsu stepped out the room. "I would have never guessed that Jellal would be moving so fast with a girl." Natsu said with his typical toothy grin.

Gray nodded. "I agree. But it's daring that the girl is the fierce Ezra Scarlet."

Natsu chuckled. "This will be fun to see how it turns out." He and Gray high-fived.

Jellal shriveled up. He didn't know his own feelings so he couldn't retort them. "Whatever, do you guys want dinner?"

The two boys nodded. Jellal went into the kitchen to fix something up. In about thirty minutes, Gajeel joined the scene. He sat at the dining table, when it was time to eat.

Jellal served spaghetti. "Where have you been?"

Gajeel gave him a long eye. "Sorry mother, I didn't know I was expected here at a specific time." He grumbled.

Jellal always wouldn't take the mom jokes so lightly, but he saw that there was something different about Gajeel. It was like he did something good, but didn't want praise for it. He left it like that for now.

On the other hand, Natsu and Gray were laughing, and secretly making jokes about what Gajeel could have been doing. "But seriously Jellal, lay off. I haven't been arrested so it must have not been bad." It was silent as the boys began eating.

Soon Gajeel was done and made his way to his room. The door slammed. "Do you think he was at a bar?" Gray asked clearing the table.

"Nah, I couldn't smell any alcohol on him. There was a person's scent on him, but I don't know who. But for one thing, I did smell fresh blood." Natsu explained.

Jellal shook his head. "Dumb boy, already getting into fights." Natsu and Gray shrug.

The night sky was dark and quiet. Soon the Spaded Dogs house was sleeping. A deep, calm sleep.

* * *

So how was that as a first chapter? There will hopefully be more to come. Please review and follow!

See ya


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

OK, I'm so happy for the positive response I got for the first chapter, thank you very much. Here is the second one. Oh! And so you know for future reference, if a song is mention and with an instrument, you should YouTube it as you read or for that scene alone. I think it would help. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Students

Levy was used to her typical morning schedule. She would wake up after a night of reading, shower, brush her teeth, get dress, and eat breakfast. She packed her satchel with her homework, and two good books.

She locked up her tiny house, and made her way to school. Levy didn't live in the safest neighborhood. Well, it was more of a neighborhood filled with want-to-be thugs. But, it was still not safe.

Levy walked to the bus stop. She met with the normal morning folks: Jet and the typical druggie who showed up every now and then. She wasn't on such alarm. When you live in this type of area, there's one normal rule that hopefully keeps you safe: treat the community good, you get treated good.

"Good morning, Levy-chan! How are you?" Jet exclaimed very enthusiastically.

Levy gave a shy smile. "Oh good morning, I'm doing fine."

"That's good." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." Levy's heart skipped a beat. _I hope he's not asking me out. I don't want to hurt him. _"Me and the guys are going to hang out at a football game, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me."

_Friday night…Friday night…what was I doing then? _"Oh um, well you see, me and some my friends are going shopping on Friday, so I can't go." She said softly as she moved his arm off her shoulder.

A car pulled up to the stop. It was Droy. "Hey Jet, are you coming or what?" he said from the window.

Jet went and opened the passenger's seat. "Levy just think about. I'll see you soon." The car drove off.

Levy sighed. Jet was not her type, just a friend maybe. He was too pushy, and frankly, Levy was scared of what Jet would do if she kept on avoiding his grip. He was definitely not a thug or bully at school, but he was a little forceful with Levy. Plus, Levy didn't think she could defend herself. She was kind of stuck. But she didn't think of it that much.

"Levy," the druggie said getting the girl's attention. "Why you keep letting that hooligan messing with ya? I've been around here many times to see you don't got no feelings for the boy." He explained.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just scared, Mr. Harrison." Levy answered truthfully.

The man groaned. "What did I say about calling me 'mister', Robbie is just fine. If fear's the case, then tell me if anything happens. I might be high some times, but I can still lay a fist."

Levy nodded. "And you need to find a young man to be watching over you." Robbie winked. "I won't always be there."

The bus pulled up to the stop. "Ladies first." Levy stepped on the bus and took her seat on the bus. Robbie went on and the bus started on its route. Levy's day was just beginning.

* * *

"What am I going to wear!" the blonde exclaimed. It was normal in the Heartfilia household to hear the young girl busy in her closet. Her parents use to complain that Lucy was to worried about the clothes she wore. Lucy would have argued with them…it was one thing she oddly treasured about her parents after they both died. Most of the staff left, but some stayed agreeing to work for low pay.

"Princess, I think I should let you know that today you are required to wear uniforms. You know only Fridays and some unspecified days you can wear whatever you choose." Virgo reminded. She slowly wiped her tired eyes.

Lucy stepped out the closet. "I know that, but Ezra said that we'll have some special new students, and I want to make a good first impression." She went into the closet again.

"But princess, what if they are just end up being normal new students? Is it worth going through this much trouble?" Virgo inquired.

"I'm not going to risk it." Lucy answered. She walked out with two outfits. "What do you think? Red shirt with black skirt or white shirt with a blue skirt?"

Virgo sighed. "White with blue. Does princess need any assistance going to school today?"

"No thanks, I'll walk." Lucy replied getting dressed.

Virgo nodded and headed for the door. Lucy was determined for the day to get started.

* * *

The bus dropped Levy off as close to the school as it could get—a block away. Levy walked to a café on a corner where she usually meets Lucy. The blonde arrived in about 5 minutes.

"Good morning Levy." She said.

"Good morning Lu-chan. How are you?" Levy replied starting to walk the route to school.

Lucy followed. "It took me forever to find an outfit for today. You know we're getting some new students."

Levy nodded. "I know. It'll be interesting, although I'm not the complete social butterfly of Fairy Tail."

"You need to get out into the world and bloom." Lucy paused. "How's it going with Jet?"

Levy looked up at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Levy, he obviously likes you. Why don't you go out?" Lucy squealed with joy.

Levy shrugged. "I-I don't know Lu-chan. He's just not my type."

Lucy grunted. "And what would that be?"

Levy was silent. She wasn't much of a girl who went out with many people. Heck, no one remember if she ever had a boyfriend. Levy didn't like much attention.

Lucy decided to change the subject, and the girls arrived at school.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it at all. The Spaded Dogs were there, at her school! She had to play it cool. No one could get a boy if they act like a complete lunatic. _Come on, breathe Lucy. It's just a normal human being. _She decided to stay in her seat._ Hmm, I never thought about which one I ever had a major crush one. _She say Gajeel take a seat next to Levy. _Not him, grr I don't know, but I'll figure it out soon._

A few minutes later:

_Oh my God! Natsu is sitting next to me. Play cool. _He looked at her. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hey," she said back. It might not seem like it, but Lucy wasn't a complete fan-girl of the Spaded Dogs. It was just weird having someone so cool, popular, and famous to be going to your school. Plus they seem nice unlike Laxus and his groupies. It's nice having a bunch of good-looking guys going to your school. Lucy notice how happy Natsu's eye were. She thought he was the cutest. _It's better to see what they're really like besides what you read in the magazines._

* * *

Levy didn't really pay attention to the commotion. In fact, she didn't even notice the band's appearance until she looked at whoever was sitting next to her. It was Gajeel from that band Lucy likes. She's heard some songs and they were good. Levy just didn't let herself get consumed by the stars.

The teacher finished his lesson. And the bell rang. Levy got her things together.

"Hey do you know where this class is?" Levy looked up. It was Gajeel. He was holding out his schedule.

Levy took it. He had some of the same classes as her. He had Spanish next. Levy nodded. "I do. It's on my way to Calculus. You can follow me."

"Cool." He answered. The two walked out the room. They walked down the hall amongst the crowd. Gajeel would say she was pretty swift on her feet.

"Hey can you slow down a bit?" he asked.

Levy tried not to walk so fast. "Oh sorry, it's just crazy getting through the crowd."

"Hey, Levy-chan! Levy!" someone called. Levy turned her head a little. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jet trying to get her attention. She kept walking.

"Is someone calling ya?" Gajeel asked.

Levy looked up at him. "I don't think so. Anyway, we're almost there." They turned a corner. Levy suddenly stopped in front of a door. Gajeel almost bumped into her. "Here you go."

"Oh thanks." He said stepping into the doorway.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Levy waved before stepping back into the mob.

"See ya."

Levy smiled. Gajeel definitely didn't seem like the person Lucy described from all those magazines she rants about. It was kinda nice.

* * *

It was weird. Gajeel saw that blunette girl in about two or three more of his classes that day. What was weirder is how Juvia lives here now. It had been about maybe 8 or 9 years since he last saw her. _Damn, I feel like shit. I can't just bring up an old topic like that. _Gajeel had just left the lunch room and was now roaming the school. It was nice to see Juvia in person, but he screwed it asking her about her adoptive parents. …_she never mentioned the old folks when we talked over the years. Ugh, I don't understand women._

Gajeel stopped and looked in the room. It seemed to be the band room. Through the small window, he could only see someone playing the piano, and little hands moving.

* * *

Levy was glad the day was almost over; it was hard trying to dodge Jet all day. She didn't exactly have a way to tell him she's not interested. She hadn't quite figured it out yet. She went here to go clear her mind.

Levy like playing music. She wasn't a professional at it, but it did make her feel good. She could play a few instruments, but Levy's favorite was the keyboard. She went into the music room and turned on the keyboard. She began to play different scales until she got warmed up. She started playing "Clocks" by Cold Play. She was enjoying herself. Soon the songs was over. She sighed and smiled.

"That's pretty good for such a quiet shrimp." A dark voice said in the room.

Levy jumped a little in her chair. She looked up. "Oh, it's only you, Gajeel was it?"

Gajeel was standing in the doorway. "Yeah. But like I said, you play real well for such a shrimp."

Levy puffed her cheeks. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment…"

Gajeel shrugged. "Might as well." He walked into the room and squeezed himself in Levy's chair. Levy slightly blushed. _…kinda close_ "I personally like something this," He started playing, "Miss Jackson" by Panic! At the Disco. Levy would say he put his style during the chorus.

"That's pretty good for a bass player." Levy said when the song was done.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying it's good." Levy replied. "…minus those two clunkers." She muttered.

"Well, if you're so technical, you give it a shot. Play something, anything you want, but don't make a single mistake." Gajeel challenged. _I'm not gonna get showed up by this girl._

Levy scratched her cheek. "I'll give it a shot." _Goodness, who does he think he is picking a fight with me? I might not be huge in physique, but I don't hide in music._ Levy cracked her fingers, and took a deep breath. She began playing "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. She finished. "Ha! How about that?"

"Gihi. It seemed like someone play a natural instead of a flat, nice try though." Gajeel smirked.

"I did not. I played that song perfect." Levy retorted. Levy thought about it more. "One mistake is better than you…" she groaned.

Gajeel laughed. "Ya know, for someone who's real quiet in class, you sure do got a lot of spirit…ya got a name?"

Levy blushed a little. "Levy." The bell rung. "Oh, I guess you have to go to class."

He shrugged. "Nah, a few minutes late won't kill me, and you?"

"This is my free period…I don't thinks it's good to be late on your first day of school." She replied.

Gajeel grunted. "You worry too much. Besides, it's right up this hall anyway."

"Alright…"

"Good, now do you know if they keep a bass in here?"

Levy took a book from her satchel. "It's in that room to your right with a few guitars."

"Let's see what this school's got." Gajeel said as he got up. Levy heard him digging through the room. "Oh what a beauty," he exclaimed. Levy looked up. Gajeel was holding a large bass that was half purple, half white, with a chain at the end. It looked as if it was made for him.

"Huh, I don't remember that one being there. Where was that?" Levy replied.

"It was deep in the back. Let's see what this baby can do." Gajeel answered getting his fingers ready to play.

"Wait," Levy interrupted standing. "Let me tune it."

Gajeel raised a brow. "No way. I can do this myself." Well he couldn't, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Levy shrugged then went back to reading her book.

After fifteen minutes, Gajeel didn't make any progress. _Hmm, he needs to get to class. _Levy stood up. "Gajeel, follow me." She went over to the door. Gajeel was about to bring the bass. "Nope, leave that here." He joined Levy by the door. "You first." He went out into the hallway.

Levy closed and locked the door. "Hey shrimp, what's the big idea?"

_Seriously, why does he call me that? "_You need to get to class. You can see me after." She answered in a sweet voice.

"Grr, fine I'm going." He turned around and went up to the hall to his class. He quietly opened the door, but slammed it close.

"Oh Mister Redfox, it's good for you to join us—looks like you're the one I have to look after…" the teacher replied.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and went to his seat. The day finished, and the Fairy Tail High dismissed its students.

* * *

_Whew, what a day. _Levy entered her house. She was happy she didn't run into Jet on the way, but still knew he was going to need to get the idea soon. She felt something rub against her leg. Levy looked down. Smokey, the stray cat that frequently breaks into her home, purred.

Levy bent down to pet her head. "Hey girl, seems like you're here to visit." The cat walked off into the small kitchen. "Of course, I should give you some food. It's proper etiquette to feed your guest." She opened her cabinet and looked at how emptied it was. "I'll have to get some more food. I'll go shopping tomorrow." Levy got a piece of ham from the refrigerator. She placed it on the floor. Smokey started eating.

Levy watched in silence. "You're such a cute kitty." Smokey looked up then continued to eat.

Levy walked over to the little kitchen table and took a seat. She opened up her satchel, and grabbed her homework, then placed it on the table.

Smokey swaged her way towards Levy, climbed the other chair, and sat up on it. She gave Levy her gentle eyes.

Levy looked up. "Girl, I don't have any more food for you." She sighed. _It really must be heard being a stray. _She looked at Smokey's right ear with the tip cut off. _She must have gotten into a fight a long time ago. _"Alright no distractions from you, I need to do my homework." The cat jumped down from the chair, and curled herself by Levy's old comfortable chair.

Levy was soon done with her work. She took a seat where the stray was—then let Smokey perch herself on her lap. She petted her back. _Hmm, what a good day. _Levy went throughout all the events of her day, giving each one a quick thought. When she got to Gajeel sitting with her in the same chair, she slowed down and blushed. "Dang, he was so close."

Smokey's ear twitched, and she sat up and looked at Levy. Levy wasn't really one to mention a 'he' when she told the cat about her day. "Oh, I met someone today." The cat didn't seem very satisfied. "What? He's just an acquaintance." The cat seemed to roll her dimmed green eyes. Levy giggled. _Silly cat. _

* * *

_Today was a good day. _Levy walked down the hall and into the music room. Another day had gone at the school. She made it her routine to tune the guitars on Thursdays afterschool. She opened the room and grabbed the first guitar she saw.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Quiet you, I don't like you humans thinking you can cause a ruckus whenever you want to." Nurse Porlyusica scorned. She whacked Gajeel and Laxus with a broom.

"And you," she pointed to Laxus, "you tell that old man to get his handle on you delinquents." She finished treating the two boys, and shoved them out her room. "Next!" she yelled. Lucy and Natsu walked in.

The two enemies walked silently to the principal's office. As they arrived, Cana and Ezra walked out. "Principal Dreyar expects you next." Ezra said with her head down. They went in.

The short, old man sat superiorly behind his desk. "You can take a seat." They sat in the two wooden chairs in front of them. Makarov turned to Laxus first. "Look you little brat, I'm tired of having you in here. Now, I don't want to expel you, but if you keep it up, you'll leave me no choice, you understand?"

Laxus looked away. "Yes, grandfather."

Gajeel snorted. _This idiot is the principal's grandson. That must suck for the old man. _

Makarov shot a look at Gajeel. "Excuse me Mister Redfox, is there something funny that I said?"

A shiver went down Gajeel's spine. "No sir."

"Good," Principal Makarov folded his hands, "I want you both to understand that I expect nothing less than of greatness from each of you. I recognize that you are a part of rival bands, but that's not gonna show at school. I hope you know that under some circumstances, I can make sure your bands don't perform during the summer."

This was news to both teens. They couldn't let that happen. Makarov continued. "Furthermore, education might not seem that important, but after your fame and fortune is over, you need something lean back on. So if you don't get a C average you're not playing in the summer either."

Laxus' eye twitched. _I make a D average at least. _"Will I see you two in here again for trouble?"

"No sir." Gajeel and Laxus said in unison.

"You can go."

The boys exited and walked down the hall. "Bastard." Laxus muttered.

"Asshole," Gajeel replied.

* * *

Droy's vine hit Levy's arm again as she stood in the school's back courtyard. It was usually a good thing that many people didn't go there, but Levy was currently regretful of the thought.

"Now, I want you answer me correctly this time. Are you going with me to the football game?" Jet's voice was harsh and cold.

"No! I already have plans with Lucy. I'm not going with you!" Levy denied the invitation.

"I don't give a shit! Cancel it, you're gonna be my date! I don't care if you go with cuts and bruises." He moved swiftly and kicked the girl on her leg before moving back again. The scene made even Droy wince.

"Jet, aren't you being too rough?" Droy stuttered.

Jet turned to his friend. "Excuse me?" Droy shook his head and just kept his vines ready for Jet's command. "That's what I thought."

Jet glared at Droy, which meant for him to make a vine wrap around Levy's neck while she tried steadying herself onto her feet. The vine binding her ankles and lifted she off the ground. "Go with me!" Jet said as the vine tightened.

"No," Levy choked out. _Is worth this? Should I just say yes even though I don't want to? _She was ready to pass out, until she heard:

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Suddenly, Droy and Jet were hit and sent to the ground. The vine let go of Levy and she gasped for air. She looked to see Gajeel bolt to where Jet and Droy laid.

He looked down at Jet. "Now tell me why you pitiful scum, was messing with the girl."

Jet slowly got to his feet. "That doesn't concern you, so I suggest you-," he got punched in the face—sending him flying and lying on his back.

"Tch, I don't even want to know. Just get out my face before I destroy you and your friend." He glared down at Droy. He quickly scampered up to Jet, picked him up, and ran away. **(A/N: Calm down people, I'll fix this relationship, promise) **

Levy sat up and coughed. Gajeel walked over to her. "Hey shrimp, are ya alright?"

She slowly got to her feet. "*Cough*I'm fine. Thank you."

She tried walking away. But her leg stung, and she began to lean and fall to the right. Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground. "Wow there, you can't walk with all those injuries." He looked around. He could take her to the clinic, but the hag was probably still treating everyone else. "Oi, can you tell me where ya live? You need to get home." he looked down. Levy was drifting to sleeping.

"McDaniel Drive, last house on the right." She got out before passing out. Gajeel got her into princess style and started making the walk to Levy's house. He wasn't very aware of the town's streets, but he overheard on the news that a shooting happened near McDaniel Drive. _Seems like the girl doesn't live in the safest neighborhood. _

It took him some time, but Gajeel managed to get them both to Levy's street. He walked down the street, and soon was in front of the house that was supposed to be Levy's. It was definitely small, but it seemed Levy tried to make it the best she could with all the flower boxes in the front.

Levy stirred a little bit. She looked shocked to see Gajeel holding her. "Oh Gajeel-san…" was all she really could say. He grunted, then went to open the door. He walked in.

Gajeel was welcomed by the growl of a cat. The cat held its stance, warning the stranger to back off.

Levy giggled. "Smokey, girl, layoff this is a friend." Gajeel went into the bedroom, having the cat follow.

He gently laid her on the bed. "How ya feel?"

Levy sat up a little. "I feel a little better."

"Good, where's your first aid kit?" Gajeel asked.

"Under the kitchen sink." Levy answered.

Gajeel got up to get it. Smokey followed. "You understand I'm helping her, right?" he said to the cat as he bent down to the sink. The cat glared back—not seeming to trust the stranger. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "damn cat…" The cat showed her fangs. Gajeel smirked showing his own canines. The cat didn't look impressed. "I'm not wasting my time with you." He grabbed the kit and went back to Levy.

"Okay, so where does it hurt?" Gajeel asked.

"My leg mainly." Levy answered.

Gajeel grabbed some ointment and found a bruise on Levy's left leg; he rubbed some on it. She flinched. "Sorry."

Levy shook her head. "It's no problem." Gajeel grabbed some bandages, and attempted to wrap it around her leg. Levy giggled. "Let me do it." She finished wrapping her leg. She seemed better at this stuff than him.

Gajeel leaned in closer. Levy blushed. "Wha-, what are you doing?"

He looked at her neck. "You got some other cuts." Levy lifted her hair out the way, so he could get a better look. "See, there's one. Does that guy's vines have thorns on them?"

Levy shook her head. "Not usually, but I guess Droy controls that. I hope they're not poisonous."

"Nah, I would have smelled it." Gajeel said trying to comfort her.

Levy was confused. "How?"

Gajeel put a Band-Aid on Levy's cut. "I'm a dragon-slayer." He answered bluntly.

Levy was surprised. _That explains the attack. Those are really powerful mages. _"So there's more than one." Levy whispered.

Gajeel raised a brow. "What do you mean? Did you know Natsu was one too?"

"Wait, he is too!" Levy exclaimed. _Just how many are there?_

"Yes, but who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked. He knew Natsu was, but who else?

Levy looked up at the boy. "A freshman—Wendy Marvell—she knows how to wind dragon slayer magic." Levy answered.

Gajeel grunted. "I've heard of someone like that, but I wouldn't think the person was so young."

Levy nodded. "It's quite amazing." She looked down. "I wish I was that strong…" she sniffled. She tried to stop it, but she began to cry.

"Wow shrimp, calm down." Gajeel wasn't good with this comfort stuff, but he did his best. She kept on crying. Smokey took the opportunity to get some attention. She hopped on the bed, and rubbed her head on Levy's stomach.

The bluenette giggled. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of pushed around by Jet. I hope now he gets the fact that I won't go out with him." Smokey seemed to nod, and moved to sit by Levy.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. I would have pounded him harder. If a girl says no, you gotta go with it." Gajeel replied.

Levy smiled. "Thanks Gajeel, I wish I could return the favor."

Gajeel shrugged. "Don't mention it." He coughed. _Ouch._

"Oh goodness, are you alright? I should have asked." Levy asked. Gajeel chuckled. "I'm alright." The cat thought otherwise. She pounced onto Gajeel's chest. He fell back on the bed.

Levy looked at Smokey. "What is it girl?" The cat patted her front right paw on Gajeel's shirt.

_This is weird. _"What does she want?" he asked still freaked out that the cat was able to push him down. Levy took a deep breath, _blood? _She crawled over Gajeel. _I wonder? _She slowly started unbuttoning Gajeel's shirt. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Levy was blushing the whole time. "Don't." She kept going down 'til she got to the middle his chest—where an opened cut was. "Oh my," Levy gasped. "What happened?"

Gajeel groaned. _Crap, she found out! _"Nothing. I got into a fight with Laxus. It's nothing." He tried to get up, but Levy pushed him down. Gajeel flinched.

"Sorry, but this is something! Didn't Nurse Porlyusica tend it?" Levy retorted a little shocked.

"Yea, but she rushed with the stitches." Gajeel answered.

Levy got off him then stood up. "Stay there." She slowly walked out the bedroom.

Gajeel turned his head to look at Smokey. "You just had to, huh?" The licked one of her paws and cleaned her face with it—seeming to ignore Gajeel's comment. "Bloody cats."

Levy came back with a needle and thread. "Be still." She put some ointment onto the wound, and started stitching it closed. "There you go." Levy sat up onto the bed.

Gajeel stood up. He started buttoning his shirt. "You know you didn't have to do that."

Levy shrugged. "You didn't have to save me."

"Yes I did." Gajeel quickly retorted.

"Exactly, so I had to help you." Levy blushed a little bit. "It's the least I could do." She added looking off to the side.

Gajeel looked at the clock that was on the dresser. "It's getting late; I should go."

Levy got up and walked with him to the door. Gajeel exited, and turned towards Levy. "Thank you." She shyly said.

Gajeel ruffled her hair. "No problem, do me a favor and don't strain that leg."

Levy nodded. "Okay, bye Gajeel-san."

Gajeel chuckled. "Drop the honorifics, it's annoying. See ya." He turned and began walking home.

Levy closed the door. She saw that Smokey was by her feet. "He's really nice, right?" Smokey turned and walked to the kitchen. Levy giggled. "Let's get you some more ham."

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Gray woke up late and got left behind by Jellal and Gajeel. They took the time to talk as they jogged to school.

"So Gray, you excited to for your date with Juvia tomorrow?" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

Gray groaned at the thought. "I guess. I just don't want this to seem romantic, ya know?"

Natsu gave his friend a pat on the back. "How about this; I'll double date with you."

Gray laughed. "Sure, and who would you ask to go with you?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'll ask Lucy."

"Hmm told you, you liked her." Gray replied with a satisfied smile.

"I just want to get to know her better. She seems nice." Natsu corrected scratching his cheek, avoiding eye contact with the ice mage.

"Whatever you say," Gray cooed.

* * *

"Can you repeat that?" Lucy asked. _Did he just ask that?_

"I said do you want to be my date tomorrow night? It'll be us with Gray and Juvia-chan." Natsu repeated. _Oh god, what if she says no?!_

_I can't believe this is real! The Natsu Dragneel asked me to go on a date with him! Okay Lucy, be calm. Play it cool. _"Oh sure, where are we going?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Gray wanted to go downtown to explore, if that's alright."

Lucy waved both hands by her. "Oh that's fine. What time?"

"8 o'clock. I can go pick you up from your house." Natsu answered.

Lucy scribbled her address on a piece of paper. "Cool, see you then."

Natsu walked out the room. He turned a corner to see a blue Exceed spying on the scene. "Happy, it's your first day here and you're already trying to make trouble for yourself."

Happy giggled. "I didn't know you like Lucy-chan."

Natsu blushed a little. He turned away. "I didn't say that. She's just a friend."

"You liiike~ her!" Happy repeated. Natsu hit in the head.

"Shut it."

* * *

_Where is that bloody cat? _Gajeel searched the entire campus, and still couldn't find Pantherlily. _Did he get lost since it's his first day? _Gajeel found himself back at the back courtyard where he helped Levy out the day before. He heard some laughing by a huge tree in the back courtyard. He walked over there to check it out. Sure enough, there was the black cat sitting at the base of the tree. Of course, he was holding a box of kiwi juice.

Lily looked up. "Oh hello Gajeel, did you know this school had such good kiwi juice?"

Gajeel grunted. "No, I didn't."

"This school is so lively, and it's good to see Juvia here." Lily replied before finishing his juice box.

"Yep." Gajeel replied. There was a familiar scent in the air that was distracting him. It might be Lily.

"No offense, but I'm happy we only have two classes and lunch together. I get to make new friends here. I think I already have one." Lily said enthusiastically.

"Who?" Gajeel asked being bored with the conversation.

"Her name's Levy McGarden." Lily answered. Gajeel straightened up real quick. For some reason the bluenette's name caught his attention quickly. Lily noticed. "Do you know her?"

"We've met." He mumbled.

He heard a groan. "Is that all you have to say?" the voice asked. Someone hopped from the branches of the tree. It was Levy.

Gajeel was a little surprised. He couldn't quite locate her scent. "You shouldn't be jumping high on that leg of yours."

Levy shrugged. She was wearing pants to cover up the bandaged leg. "I feel better."

Lily chuckled. "So you have met."

Levy nodded. "Yep, but I assume you're Gajeel's partner like Natsu and Happy."

"I guess you can say that." Gajeel said. "Anyway, I was just looking for you, Lil'. I'm going home."

"Alright, I was gonna hang here for a while." Lily replied. He motioned his head towards Levy.

"Well, you can go Lily. I have to go home; I have plans for later tonight." Levy responded.

"Okay Levy-chan, I'll see you later." Lily smiled as he joined Gajeel's side.

The iron dragon slayer turned. "Fine. Make sure you be safe, shrimp." He started walking home.

"Thank you. See ya." Levy replied. Lily chuckled. _What's that about._

* * *

Lily was definitely curious about Gajeel's relationship with Levy-chan. Gajeel was never real social…at all. "You and Levy seem really friendly." Gajeel only grunted. "That's not like you."

"We only talk; it's nothing to get all nosey about." Gajeel replied defensively. Lily chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." _Hmm, what happened between those two? _Lily shrugged. They approached the house and the topic changed to getting Natsu and Gray to stop fighting.

* * *

Ooo, I really do enjoy writing this fanfic; it's such a pleasure. I hope you all enjoy it too.

Please review, criticize, help me with my errors, and give ideas if you want. I hope you all have an awesome week.


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes and Dates

Hello again, here's a new chapter for all you lovely people. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Clothes and Dates

Juvia went straight from the school newspaper room to Lucy's house. She was greeted by Capricorn, and was directed to Lucy's room by Virgo. The pink-haired maid dismissed herself as Juvia took a seat on the blonde's bed. Lucy came out of her closet.

"Hello Juvia, how are you?" Lucy smiled.

"Hi Lucy." Juvia replied while Lucy examined her clothes.

"Juvia, why are you still wearing your school clothes? We're going out into the night life. We have to look fantastic." Lucy cheered.

"Juvia just left the newspaper room. She didn't want to be late, so she didn't change." Juvia explained. Lucy went into her closet and grabbed a shopping bag.

"Alright. I was saving this for today, but I want you to wear it for our double date tomorrow." Lucy said coming out and handing Juvia the bag. Inside was a tight navy blue cocktail dress. It had long, laced sleeves, and would more than likely show off her curves.

Juvia blushed. "Thank you, Lucy. But Juvia isn't sure she should wear this tomorrow. It's not like her."

"Nonsense. I think it's fine." Lucy replied. She got an idea of what to wear and went back into her closet. Soon Ezra arrived.

The student body president wore camouflage pants with a white undershirt and a camouflage jacket. She had a dog-tag necklace. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore some black combat boots. She had some tinted shades hanging on her shirt. "How do I look?" she asked.

Lucy came out with a black skirt and a white collar shirt. She looked at the scarlet haired girl's outfit. "Seems like you're in a military mood. I like it." Lucy went into the closet to change.

Ezra looked at Juvia. "How are you, Juvia?"

"Good. I'm nervous about tomorrow, though." The water-mage answered.

"Oh that's right, you have a date with Gray tomorrow." Ezra replied.

Juvia blushed. "It's not really a date. Lucy and Natsu are coming too."

Lucy came out of the closet. Ezra shifted right in front of the blonde. "How come you didn't tell me about your date with Natsu." She said scarily.

Lucy scratched her cheek. "It must have slipped my mind. Natsu asked me at the end of school today."

Ezra held her head down. "You two already have dates. It must be nice."

"Lift your head Ezra. We're just hanging out. Nothing like you're thinking." Juvia responded. "Besides, it's good that Lucy-chan isn't trying to be my love rival, like in middle school." Juvia said the last part coldly. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine.

"The party has just arrived!" Cana walked into the room. Slowly, a small dark bluenette came in.

"Hello."

"Hi, Wendy." Lucy said she looked at next two guests. "Is Ezra the only who got the memo to wear something different than their school clothes."

"Lighten up, Lucy. You know Fridays we don't wear uniforms, so we're all good." Cana replied patting Lucy on the shoulder.

Wendy looked around. "Oh Levy-chan is not here."

Ezra groaned. "She needs to work on her arrival skills."

Levy walked in as if she was in a hurry. "Speak of the devil." Cana cooed.

Lucy clapped her hands happily. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Cana took the mic and began singing. Lucy plopped a seat next to Ezra. "It's seems like you Jellal are kinda friendly."

Ezra blushed a little. "We're only old friends."

"Oh really? It doesn't seem like he remembers that." Lucy replied.

Ezra held her head down. "There was an accident."

Lucy was quiet. Cana got from the karaoke stage and joined everyone at the booth. "Come on, you guys need to lighten up. We've already done the boring shopping; it's Friday. We need get wild n' loose."

Soon everyone was drinking some sake, and getting a little drunk. Lucy took to the stage to sing. When she was done, everyone stayed at their circular booth to chat. Cana was first to start the gossip.

"I've been wondering where a certain bluenette was doing during lunchtime when a certain boy band arrived on campus." All heads turned to Levy.

She blushed. "I was playing the piano in the music room."

Ezra knocked back some sake as she placed her feet on the table in a relax manner. "Jellal said something about Gajeel being late to his class after lunch."

"Ooo, I wonder if that correlates." Lucy giggled.

"We were just playing a few songs; it's nothing big…" she muttered scratching her cheeks.

Cana pressed Levy at her side. "Ooo, looks like Levy here got a boy. Who would have guessed?" Levy blushed.

"We just met; it's not like that Cana…" Levy stammered shyly.

Cana laughed. "I'll stop teasing. I'm more curious about Juvia and Lucy's date with the new kids, seems like the girls are moving quickly in their own relationship."

"Gray-sama invited her." She answered.

Lucy waved her hand in the air. "Same here with Natsu."

"Personally, I could see Gray with Lucy…" Ezra mumbled as she drank some more sake.

Juvia snapped out of the liquor. "Are you suggesting Lucy as my love-rival~?"

"Nah, Lucy always had a crush on Natsu, but I thought Juvia and Gajeel would date being old friends and all." Cana interrupted.

Everyone turned to the water-mage for a response. "No, we're only friends." She simply answered.

Lucy thought about what Cana said. "Since when did I have a crush on Natsu?!"

"Since you heard their first album and saw his face." Cana chuckled. Lucy was quiet.

"Yea, but now we see them as people, and I want to get to know them!" Lucy retorted drunkly.

"Lu-chan, you're loud…" Levy whispered.

Cana got another bottle of sake from her purse. "Alright ladies! Who's up for round two?!"

* * *

Ezra woke up with a terrible headache. _This only happens when Cana was around. _She sat up from her bed. She looked at her dresser. There was a picture of her and Jellal as children. She sighed. _One day I will get him to remember._

* * *

Jellal sat at the dining table as Natsu _tried _to make everyone lunch. He was thinking about his dream. Ezra was there and they were both children. There was some type of accident or incident that happened, but he couldn't remember.

"Food's ready!" Natsu called, waking Jellal out of his thoughts. From all around the house, the boys joined Jellal at the table. Natsu brought his food. He grinned. "My proudest creation, hot wings!" The boys groaned. "What?"

"You make your food too spicy?" Gray complained.

"Oh you just like your food dull like a wimp." Natsu replied.

Gajeel took some of the wings and put him on his plate. "Suck it up, besides I prefer fire-brain's food over yours." Gray hushed up.

"I like Natsu's food." Happy giggled taking a bite. His eyes quickly watered, and he took a hard swallow.

"It's fine with me." Lily replied.

"That's cause your taste buds are weird." Gray snapped.

"Hey don't mess with my cat." Gajeel retorted. Lily groaned. _I hate being refers to me like that._

"Ooo, I remember Natsu has a date with Lucy. He likes~ her…" Happy cooed after swallowing the spicy hot wings.

"That's right. Wouldn't think either of you would be moving this fast." Jellal muttered.

Natsu face palmed from everyone's stubbornness. "We're just hanging out. Plus, I did just meet her earlier this week."

"Yea, and you guys know I lost the fight. I really don't want to go out with the stocker…" he muttered the last part.

"What did I say about calling her that?! Natsu, you can beat the shit out of him if the ice-balls tries to purposefully push Juvia away." Gajeel said with a vein popping from his forehead.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

Jellal shook his head. "Just have fun guys,"

"Yes mother!" Gray and Natsu chimed. **(A/N: It might seem like a cliché by this point, but I just enjoy giving Jellal the 'motherly role'. It's fun for me.)**

* * *

Natsu looked at the house in front of him. It was a pretty big for only a few people. Natsu took a deep breath. _Gotta make a good impression on the parentals. _He went towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

A tall goat-looking man opened the door. _Oh God! Is that her dad? _The man did a little bow. "Good evening Mr. Dragneel. Ms. Lucy has been expecting you. Please sit in the living room while I go get her." He politely greeted. Natsu nodded as he entered the house. He took a seat on a couch and waited for Lucy.

As he sat he realized he wasn't the only one in the room. He noticed that there was a man with glasses who was staring him down. _Loke, was his name? _"Um, hey."

"Hello Natsu-san, it's interesting seeing you here." The spirit responded.

Natsu scratched his cheek. "Um yea, Lucy and I are joining Gray and Juvia for a date tonight."

_A WHAT? _Loke gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Look I know about you, but-,"

Virgo cleared her thought. "Sorry, we just got her done getting dress. She usual is longer though…" Virgo muttered the last part.

Lucy appeared in the entrance of the living room. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt on with a blue cross-looking thing going down and across her shirt, and blue going on the hem of the sleeve, collar, and bottom hem. She wore a blue skirt along with it. **(A/N: This is also known to us as Lucy's normal outfit in the anime.) **Natsu's jaw dropped a little. _Damn, she looks hot. _Lucy giggled at his expression. "I look silly, don't I?" she said blushing a little.

Natsu stood up. "Not at all, you look great—not like me." He looked at his outfit. He was wearing a red collared shirt with a black casual blazer and black pants. He wore a silver watch as an accessory.

Lucy shook her head. "You look good, too."

Loke groaned as he got up. "Yes, you both look fine." He leaned by Natsu's ear. "Okay boy, I want her back here nice and safe at 12 o'clock. One minute later, and I'll kill you." Lucy giggled nervously.

Natsu swallowed hard. "Alright, um we'll see you all soon." He said walking towards the door.

Lucy joined him. "Bye everyone." The spirits in the house waved. Once they were down the driveway, Lucy sighed. "Sorry. That must have been weird."

Natsu shrugged. "It was cool, even though I had wanted to meet your parents."

Lucy looked down. "Well, there's something you should know about most of the students at Fairy Tail. Most of the students are orphans—including me."

"Oh well at least we can all be together and be happy. I mean, I was pretty down and lonely until I met the guys at the orphanage when we were kids. But I am sorry to hear that Luce." Natsu said with smile. They continued to walked down the street until they met a busy intersection—when Natsu flagged down a taxi.

* * *

Gray knocked to the door only to be greeted by Juvia, clad in a tight navy blue dress. She had her hair down and kind of curly and wavy. _Wow! _She was blushing as she saw Gray through the small crack she had opened. She got herself together, and opened the door wider.

"Hello Gray-sama, Juvia is almost done getting ready. Would you like to come inside and wait?" Juvia greeted shyly.

Gray was almost too absorbed by Juvia's appearance to pay attention to what she said. "Oh that's fine. I can stay out here." Juvia nodded then closed the door. Gray found himself fixing the collar of his white shirt and dusting off his green pants. _Wait, what am I doing? Yea, I want to have a good time, but it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything…Gah, I need to get my priorities straight. _

Just then, Juvia came out with a black satchel hanging by her hip. She locked the front door and turned to Gray. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, um was there anywhere you wanted to go?" Gray asked trying to be polite.

Juvia thought for a moment. "Well there is this Korean Barbeque that also makes some good sandwiches. It's on Main Street."

Gray heard his stomach growl. "Oh sure, I'll text Natsu when we get in the taxi." He offered his arm—which Juvia took—and the two walked down the street, waved down a taxi, and where on their way.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy waited patiently outside of "Mr. Geun-Hye's Barbeque House"—waiting for Juvia and Gray to show up.

Natsu was trying to seem cool, but he gelt like he was gonna explode on the inside. _I'm not used to going out with such ordinary people, I guess. _He stole a glance at Lucy. _Well she's not ordinary…did I mean infamous._ The more Natsu thought about it, he realized he preferred it that way. _I do like taking a break from the busy life style. _

Just then, a taxi pulled up to the two, and Juvia and Gray stepped out. "Hey guys." Gray said waving with his other hand since he was helping Juvia get out with the other one.

_Aw, they look cute. _"Hey, are you ready to go eat?" Lucy greeted.

"Sure." Juvia sweetly whispered. The foursome entered the restaurant. Gray and Natsu were relieved to see that their hostess was a girl from their school, so she wasn't very star-struck when she saw the two boys. She kindly gave them a booth in the back—where they wouldn't be seen or bothered—and she was very nice when handing them their menus. Each boy was sitting with their date. They ordered their drinks.

Lucy and Natsu asked for lemonade, while Juvia only got water and Gray ordered a blue raspberry frostee. When the hostess left after bringing their drinks, Gray asked "That girl is from our school; what's her name?"

Lucy waved her hand as she sipped her lemonade. "Her name is Kinana; she's really good at the serving jobs. She usually plans our parties. I can't wait for the Halloween Costume Party."

_Ooo, sounds cool. _"She seems nice. What do you want Lucy, anything my treat." Natsu replied.

"Oh thank you Natsu." She blushed a little. "That's very sweet."

"Juvia-chan, see anything you want?" Gray said politely. _I gotta make this date work. Who knows what Gajeel would do? _He wasn't scared of the dragon slayer…only what he could do when he got upset.

Juvia thought for a moment as she scanned the menu. "Hmm, I think I'll have a club sandwich."

"Oh, I want that too. We need to eat something light before we get to the barbeque." Lucy replied.

Soon, Kinana came and took the orders and served the food after ten minutes.

* * *

The two couples had been eating for about an hour and a half. They were enjoying each others' presence.

Natsu batted his stomach. "Whew, that was delicious."

Lucy giggled. "It was. I might have to come here again."

Kinana came back. "Are we ready for the check?" she asked politely.

The boys nodded and paid for their dates meal. After a while, they left and decided to go their separate ways.

"Juvia said she wanted to go to the fountain a few blocks from here." Gray said scratching his head in a nonchalant way.

"Okay, I was gonna take Lucy to a concert I heard about." Natsu answered. The two parties parted and went to have their own individual date.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu ended up at the karaoke place that Lucy and her friends went yesterday. "Here we are Luce, I heard there was gonna be some show beginning. I heard a lot of people were gonna be here." Natsu looked around at the crowd around them. "But I wouldn't figure this many."

Lucy nodded. They were stuck outside in a long line way out the door. "Do you know who's performing?"

Natsu shook his head. Suddenly, a man came from inside the building searching through the crowd. He was big and buff; he made even Elfman look like a child—definitely someone not to mess with. He approached Natsu and Lucy towering over the two. "Mr. Dragneel, you and your date please come follow me." The two weren't gonna argue with him, and followed.

As then went to the door, there was some screeches mentioning the presence of Natsu. Lucy wasn't surprised. They went into the building and were ushered to a table right in front of the stage. There were some instruments set up there. Natsu looked up at the man to say thank you, but he wasn't there.

_The more I think about it, I realize that dude was security—not just an escort…Who exactly is here? _Natsu thought. As if on cue with Natsu's thoughts, a smirking Laxus and the rest of his crew came out on stage. "What's up all you people? Ready for some hard rock!" he greeted. The crowded room cheered.

Natsu smirked. _I could cause some havoc…_ "And I'm happy to have a guest in the audience. Is that Natsu Dragneel from the Spaded Dogs?" There was a mix of applause and boos from the crowd.

"Aw is the little puppy here to take some notes? Where's the rest of the litter?" Evergreen mocked waving her fan in the air.

"Um, did I miss something?" Bixslow asked as he tuned his guitar.

"This is what happens when you skip school." Freed muttered.

"Tch, I hope you're here to give props, Natsu. I gave you the best seats there is." Laxus replied.

Natsu yawned. "If this was the show, I would have gone somewhere else. Screeching and sharp chords aren't necessarily my thing." Lucy giggled at the comment.

Laxus' eyes moved to the blonde and gave a smirk. "So we have a little puppy and a big-headed bitch. I hope you're not sad after I broke up with you." The crowd ooed.

Lucy waved her hand in the air. "You still living that false story for the media? You should have moved on after **I**broke up with you. I put an end to the most mistakable two months of my life. You were such a terrible boyfriend." Lucy retorted. Natsu was impressed. _Lucy is daring! _The crowded was just devouring the conversation between the two parties.

Bixslow laughed with his tongue hanging out. "Haha, she got you there Laxus."

Freed scolded him. "How dare you!"

"Oh please, and having Natsu as a boyfriend is something to be proud of?" Ever scoffed.

Lucy slightly blushed. "We're not dating, but I'm sure even he could make any girl feel like a queen."

Natsu stood up along with Lucy. "Now excuse me, me and my beautiful date don't want to ruin your performance more than you all can, so we can go somewhere where the music doesn't cause innocent people to go deaf." He held out his hand and Lucy took it. They went to the door, but before they left, Natsu gave his last word. "And don't worry Laxus, we'll kill y'all in the Spring Break Jam!"

* * *

Gray watched as Juvia happily skipped down the sidewalk leading Gray towards the fountain. Gray gave an inner chuckle; _she looks kinda cute skipping like that._ "Come Gray-sama, this is really pretty and you would want to get there before it gets crowded." She smiled. She held out her hand and Gray quickly jogged to her, held it, and the two began to approach the fascinating site.

At first, it looked like an ordinary water fountain, but it was truly special. It had marble dolphins jumping in different directions—with water spewing out of their mouths. Other little fountains shot water curving towards the bottom dolphins. Bright lights shown on the fountain; it was a true piece of art.

They reached the fountain, which had many other people there, and Juvia placed a finger in the water. "Ooo, it feels cold." She then retracted her finger and took a few steps back.

Gray watched with amusement. "Juvia, why'd you step back? I thought you like the fountain."

Juvia blushed and scratched her cheek. "Juvia's body is made of water; she's afraid that if she fell into the water, she would take up all water with her." She shyly explained.

Gray took a seat on the edge of the fountain. "Well, I'll make sure you won't fall-, wait a sec! What do you mean your body's made out of water?" he exclaimed just realizing what she just confessed.

The dark bluenette sat by him and look up at the sky. "Juvia's a water mage. It used to rain wherever she went—even at the orphanage. The kids used to complain, but I made some friends, they didn't seem to mind." She shared.

Hearing the girl talk about her childhood, made Gray even more intrigued with the girl. "What was that like?" He asked looking up at the starry night.

Juvia nodded. "She will tell you."

—**Flashback—**

Juvia looked out of the window during lunchtime as she sat alone at the table. She sighed. _Juvia is tired of the rain. It only makes people upset and sad. She wants to see this sun that everyone talks about…She just wants to be happy. _Juvia sighed again before she heard a grunt.

"All this rain started when you got here." A voice said by her. She turned and saw a boy with dark, short, spiky hair who had a bandage on the cheek. _Juvia thinks his name is Gajeel. _He was glaring out of the window with his red eyes. His arms were cross and he seemed to play the tough guy at the place.

He looked at her and shrugged. "But I guess that's alright. I heard there was a drought. So the flowers get water to grow and the world moves on." He added before looking out the window again.

Juvia turned her head a little. She had never thought of it like that. Had she found someone who can appreciate her rain? She remained quiet before hearing a strange laugh.

"Gihi, you're quiet, ya know? But that's okay. You don't have to entertain these losers here if ya don't want to talk." He paused. "They tease you and blame you about the rain, but I really don't care. I'd pound them if I were you, but whatever. You're outcast like me." The boy stopped when he noticed that the girl was going to cry. "But hey don't worry. Just stick with me, I'll show you the ropes around here." Juvia nodded then smiled. "Ya got a name?"

Juvia pointed at herself, and the boy nodded. "Juvia." She whispered before holding out her hand.

The boy looked at it. "Gajeel." He then shook it vigorously before letting out a 'gihi.' "You're cool I guess, with the rain and all. One day, I bet you would be even control water or something." He smiled. Juvia gave a childish blush and two went back to silently looking out the window.

—**End of Flashback—**

Juvia chuckled when she finished her story then finally looked at Gray. He smiled at her and after a short while began laughing. Juvia blushed. "What's so funny?"

Gray scratched his head and calmed himself down. "It's not you really. It's just the thought of a Gajeel being a kid. I mean, he was a rough-houser when I got there." He explained trying not to start laughing again.

Juvia smiled and nodded. "He can be rough and tough, but he definitely has a soft stop. Especially, with what he did for Levy-chan." She replied.

Gray raised a brow. _Isn't she that bluenette he sits by in our first period? _"What happened?"

Juvia straightened up and looked at her date with wide eyes. "You don't know?!" Gray slowly shook his head. Juvia chuckled. "I don't think I should gossip around."

Gray nodded. "Oh, I understand." _Hehe, I'm gonna get him to speak. _They continued talking and letting the night go by. **(A/N: Fun Fact- Juvia is the oly one who knows because Levy skipped it out by accident when the two walked home yesterday)**

* * *

Gajeel and Jellal were sitting on the couch playing video games when Natsu walked in.

"Hey ya cheater! I was about to win!" Gajeel growled as he tossed the controller on the coffee table.

Jellal laughed. "Hah, I didn't cheat. I just used good strategy. Don't complain." Gajeel gave out a loud enough growled that could probably be heard outside.

Natsu tried to get to his room—without being bothered—but Gajeel heard and smelled him entered. "Whatever. I'm more interested in Salamander's little date. Get out here!"

Natsu groaned as he walked into the living room. He smiled. "Hey, I was gonna call it a night, so can this wait 'til the morning?"

Gajeel grinned. "Don't be embarrassed, I know you enjoyed it." Lily and Happy came out of the kitchen with kiwi juice boxes.

"Hehe, lover boy's back." Lily giggled.

Happy nodded. "We know he likes her."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "It was nice alright, but I really want to go to sleep."

"Fine, go." Jellal smirked. Natsu went into his room and closed the door. "Definitely likes her."

"Gihi, of course, Natsu never wants to sleep. I wonder what he did with Bunny-girl." Gajeel agreed.

"Bunny-girl?"

"Yeah, Lucy. I saw this picture of her in a bunny costume, but that's not important. I want a rematch." Gajeel explained as he picked up the controller.

"You're on!"

* * *

**About 45 minutes later…**

"I'm done playing this; I hated this game, anyway." Gajeel mumbled.

"No you don't." Jellal laughed.

Gray walked in happily into the house and straight to the kitchen. "Hey,"

"How was it?" Happy asked as he sat on the couch.

"Good, Juvia was cool—not really a fan-girl more than anything." He answered. Gajeel muttered something about being right. "Where's Natsu?"

"In his room 'sleeping'" Lily answered with air quotes.

Gray laughed. "Wow, that serious?"

"We'll get answers soon enough." Gajeel shrugged. Gray nodded. _We sure will, Redfox. _

* * *

Hehe, how was it? Did you all like that? Any ideas, criticism, and other comments are greatly appreciated. Please have a wonderful weekend. Ciao ~!


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness and Fights

Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing fine, and enjoy this new chapter. And thank you to _heart sunken _for the support given to me. It's always appreciated. Now let's please move on to the story.

* * *

Forgiveness and Fights

Levy sat in a chair at the small kitchen table—eating cereal—when someone knocked on her door. Smokey wasn't there to give her any warning look so she got up and opened the door. It was Jet. Levy groaned, then took a deep breath. "Good morning Jet, how may I help you?" she tried hard to hold back the anger in her voice.

He smiled then gave her a bouquet of flowers that were behind his back. "Um here are some flowers I thought you would like." He paused. "…okay look Levy-chan, I'm sure you hate me for what I did, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry."

Levy was actually surprised. She knew that Jet could be a nice guy and all, but he had his level of pride. "Thanks…for the flowers. Um…gah, Jet you really hurt me both physically and emotionally. You're a good guy,"

"so does that mean you forgive me?" he asked eagerly.

Levy held out her hand. "Please let me finish." Jet nodded. "Yes I forgive you, but I just want you to know that I'm not going out with you." She finished up.

"I understand. But maybe, we could start over?" he asked awkwardly.

Levy thought a moment. "It won't hurt to try." She whispered.

"Thanks Levy-chan, I'm so sorry—really." He started walking down her driveway. "I gotta go bye!" he waved as he ran up the street.

Levy gave a weak wave. "Bye." _Am I really ready to try? _

* * *

"I don't know why you're dragging me here with you. This is your date with Levy-chan?" Gajeel grumbled.

Lily smiled, like a delirious fool. "First of all, this is not a date. We're just hanging out. I figured you wanted to come along ." Lily explained.

"Whatever." Gajeel muttered.

Lily walked far ahead, while Gajeel noticed a teenage boy walk towards him. _He looks familiar…wait a sec. _He grabbed the boy by his collar and slammed against a street light pole. "Were you by the shrimp's house? You better not be messing with her." He growled.

"Yes, but I wasn't doing anything to her; we only had a short talk… can you let me go, please?" Jet explained.

Gajeel gave him a long, threatening glare then let go. "You better not be lying." Jet nodded then walked away. Gajeel caught up with Lily at Levy's porch.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

Gajeel grunted. "Nothing."

Lily knocked on the door. There was a curse. "I swear if that's Jet…," the bluenette muttered from the opposite side of the door. She opened the door, and smiled when she saw the Exceed. "Oh Lily, good to see you." She greeted looking down at the cat.

_Aw, she's happy she finally has someone to look down on. How cute. _A chuckle escaped from Gajeel. Levy looked up. "Oh Gajeel-san! What a pleasant surprise."

"Yea, well I was just joining Lily for the walk. I don't wanna bother you two." Gajeel quickly retorted trying to get away.

"Oh nonsense. I really think you should join us Kurogane." Lily winked. Gajeel mentally growled. _Damn cat._

"I agree. It'll be fun." Levy happily exclaimed.

Gajeel paused for a moment. "…I guess. I didn't have anything to do anyway." He muttered the last part.

"Great, let's go then." Levy smiled.

* * *

_Of course he would leave us alone together. Ever since he heard us talking when he got here, he keeps on acting weird around us. _Lily ended up leaving Gajeel and Levy to have lunch at a café while he went to go shop for something. Gajeel would have argued, but Levy innocently told the Exceed to go ahead. So here they are having lunch.

Their waiter approached to take their order. It was Droy. At the sight of the dragon slayer, he quickly turned around, and passed the table to someone else. _That's right, the bastard better be scared. _"Are you ready to order?" Gajeel asked.

Levy shook her head. "Not yet."

Gajeel grumbled. "Take your time."

Soon, a light-purple haired came with a notepad. "Hello you two. What would you like to drink, and are you ready to order."

Levy smiled and looked up from the menu. "Hi Laki, no we're not ready to order, but can I get a lemonade, please."

Laki nodded, and wrote it down. "A lemonade, and for you sir?"

"Coke, no ice." Gajeel bluntly answered.

Laki nodded. "Okay, I'll put those in for you guys. I'll be back in five minutes, if you're ready."

When the girl was far from hearing range, Gajeel commented, "Is everyone that goes to our school a waitress or waiter somewhere?"

"Hmm, a BLT sounds nice." She muttered. "To answer your question, no not everyone…just the majority. This town has always been a hotspot for tourism and the music industry—and where there is music, there has to be a good joint to get a good meal." Levy explained.

Gajeel nodded. "So it's where the jobs are at."

"Exactly."

A grunt. "So where do you work?"

"Well since many of the students are independent orphans, the school offers fair-paying jobs to the students. I've been working at the library, and take inventory for the instruments here. It's a shame how our school doesn't get so hyped up for music, but I guess we have many things to worry about: homework, friends, magic." Levy replied.

_A school of orphans? So we're all in the same boat. _Laki was back with drinks, and then took the two orders. "So shrimp, you're a mage, too? That's interesting."

Levy blushed and nodded. "I've been learning Solid- Script, but I'm not sure it's as cool as being a dragon-slayer—like yourself."

Gajeel shrugged. "I wouldn't put myself down if I were you." After a moment, their food was served.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you."

Lily waved his hand. "Aw don't be like that. You know you enjoyed your time with Levy."

"Still, I wasn't supposed to be with y'all." Gajeel grunted.

Lily looked up him. "Gajeel, you act as if you had something to do."

"I had errands to run."

"Like what." Lily said crossing his arms.

'Things…"

"Exactly Gajeel. Stop your complaining." Lily giggled. "you know you like her." He muttered.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Wendy knocked on Ezra's door, wanting to do something since she had finished her homework. "Come in,"

The freshman had been grateful Ezra had let her move in. It was a nice house where Laki and Cana also lived. Many of the kids live in collective homes and pay the bills with their jobs. She opened the door. "Ezra-chan,"

"Yes, is there a problem?" the scarlet-girl asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No well, I was just bored. I wanted to know if you could maybe…maybe tell about you and Jellal-san." She paused. "I mean, you don't have to, of course…I was just asking since I saw you two talking and you seemed like you had met him before."

Ezra smiled and patted a spot on her bed by her. "Come sit." Wendy obeyed.

Ezra sighed before chuckling. "It's been a while since I've fully thought about my past, but I'll give you the short version. When I was a very young child, my town was plagued with a gang of thugs, and was soon invaded and destroyed." Wendy gasped. _Oh my. _"My parents were killed, and I ended up being kidnapped into the illegal child-labor industry." Ezra said.

"Oh my Ezra-san, I never knew." Wendy gasped uncomfortably.

"Well, that's alright; we all have our own difficult past. Anyway, I was put to work on a tower, and that's where I met Jellal and a few others. It was hard, painful couple of years." Ezra added.

Wendy nodded. "Um Ezra, you said there was an accident. What exactly happened?"

Ezra sighed. "Well, the government got involved and I guess they weren't aware of the sheer amount of children there. They had brought all these guns and weapons. Somehow, something went wrong and there was a huge explosion. Most of us were injured. Jellal and I escaped together, but I could tell he was slowly losing his memory. I ended up taking him to an orphanage. I knew that I had to let him go and have his own life."

"Wow."

"Yep," Ezra giggled. "When I heard about their band, I was very proud. We went our separate ways and it was good seeing him succeed like he did." Ezra concluded.

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Aw that's such a sweet story. Oh my gosh Ezra, you're too nice."

"Wendy!" Carla called.

"Seems like she needs you." Ezra replied.

"I guess." Wendy said getting up. "Thanks Ezra." After she closed door, Wendy looked down at her white Exceed who was crossing her arms.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh Carla, Jellal and Ezra would make a wonderful couple, don't you think?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I've only seen him once, but anything is possible." Wendy giggled and nodded.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it was so cool, Loke! Natsu is so nice and sweet." Lucy smiled.

Loke rolled his eyes. He had been patiently listening to Lucy go on and on about their date for the past three hours. "Yes, yes. I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. Let's change the subject. Are you ready for tomorrow's magic class?"

Lucy gasped. Every Monday and some Tuesdays (not this one) she and her classmates had a magic class where they learned to control their magic. It was pretty much like a magic PE class. "Oh thank you for reminding me. I'll get my clothes ready tonight." Lucy thought for a moment. _Oh god, tomorrow we're doing battles…_

* * *

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal stood in the school's activity field—listening to the instructor's words. It seemed that they were having a battle day. "I know you weren't prepared for this so you don't have participate if you don't want to." He told them even though they were aware of the class and brought a change of clothes.

Natsu snickered. "Are you kidding me? I'm fired up." He snickered.

Gray nodded. "I'm down for it."

Gajeel smirked. "Let's go." Jellal sighed and nodded. It then began. A random selection of battles took place; the Instructor stopping before anything could get out of hand. It was getting a little more interesting, but everyone would agree that this one had the most attention.

"Levy, Jet, it's your turn." The man said. There were then ooos and awes.

Jet shook his head. "Then I forfeit. I'm not fighting her."

Levy groaned. "I'll take you on."

"I'm not fighting you—not after what happened." He told her. Levy rolled her eyes. _Don't use that pathetic excuse, I'm tired of people taking me for a weakling. _

The Instructor sighed. "Fine then, that's a 50 no matter what happens with your fight," he then looked at his clipboard, "um we'll have Levy and…Gajeel." This made the whole class gasp.

Levy shrugged. "Alright."

Lucy gasped. "Are you sure Levy?"

"Gihi, this should be fun. Are you ready shrimp?" He said walking to the field from the bleachers.

Levy joined him. She smiled. "As always. This would be fun."

"Oh I'm surprised she agreed." The Instructor muttered. "Okay, you have five minutes. Winner gets and A; the loser gets a grade based on how bad they lost. If it's a draw, it's an automatic 85. You want the best grade so go all out." The two nodded in understanding. "Okay begin when you are ready."

It was Gajeel who made the first move sending a roar towards Levy. Someone heard a want 'storm' and when the large dust of smoke cleared, it was revealed that the girl was not there. "Oh my god, you disintegrated her!" Natsu yelled out of shocked.

Lucy groaned. "Just keep watching, Levy's been training."

"Ooo, this is gonna be good. Levy's taking this seriously." Ezra nodded with approval.

Gajeel was still on the alert, and swiftly turned using his arms to block an oncoming kick. Levy used Gajeel's arm to kick herself a few feet away. "Gihi, I'm surprised you could dodge that. And you move fast, too."

Levy nodded. "That was some roar, I'll admit it was difficult to escape it." Then they began again, Gajeel threw some punches a few got on Levy but most were blocked.

"Ooo, I think this is becoming a little one sided." Gray said as Levy was blocking more hits than landing some.

"Okay you got three minutes left. Right now, you're both looking at an 80." The Instructor informed the two.

Levy mentally growled. _I can't keep this up. _The next thing the class knew, the small bluenette punched the boy sending him flying. The crowd gasped. "How the hell-, WHAT!?" Gray exclaimed.

Ezra applauded. "Don't worry. I taught her that. It's not in sheer strength. It's more in knowing anatomy…oh, but it's all in the wrist."

Gajeel skidded on his feet—barely avoiding falling on the ground. "Damn," he then had his focus to dodging Levy's Solid Script Fire. "Goodness, you're a quick shrimp too."

Levy watched his every movement. In truth, she was a quiet girl, but when she was young she got picked on so then Ezra took her and began training her. So it seems to be helping even though the girl would humbly say there were many people stronger than her. Levy gasped as she instantly dodged Gajeel's Iron Club. "That was too close." She muttered to herself.

"I don't get it. Levy doesn't really seem like the fighting type. I'm surprised she's been holding up this long. Gajeel isn't going easy on her." Natsu replied.

Ezra nodded. "I trained her for awhile. She doesn't like fighting, but she wants to get stronger. I happily help her when she asks for it. Gajeel is strong, and so is Levy. She is quick too."

It seemed as if the two were about to get into it for real, but…"TIME! Gajeel, Levy, you both get 85." The Instructor called. The two stopped.

Levy let out a deep breath. "That was fun. It's been awhile since someone didn't forfeit fighting with me." She said as she shook Gajeel's hand.

Gajeel raised a brow. "Why would that be?"

"Even though she doesn't look that strong, she can outsmart most of her opponents." Ezra answered.

Gajeel smirked. "Hmm, we'll about next time." They walked back to the bleachers.

"Oh my gosh Levy-chan, that was amazing." Droy said approaching her.

Jet followed. "Wow, I'm happy I wasn't at the end of that Fire attack. That was a good job."

Levy blushed a little. "Thank- thank you."

Gajeel towered behind her—sending a threatening look at the two. That sent a freezing shiver down their spines. "Jet and Droy, you two can go." The Instructor called them onto the field.

"Good luck." She called at the two.

"Thank you Levy-chan." The two boys replied at once. They then went back to their seats.

Jet and Droy began their battle, and Lucy got ready to gossip. "So when did you Gajeel get together?" Lucy whispered in her friend's ear.

Levy beamed red and went wide-eyed. "Who told you that? We're not dating."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Well, you two did go a date Saturday. Laki told me."

Levy shook her head. "No that was just… we were just having lunch while Lily shopped for a moment. It was nothing." Levy replied shyly.

"Well what about that look he gave Jet and Droy? It reeked of overprotection towards you." Lucy added. Levy sighed and shrugged. "…you know I've noticed that you and those two kinda grew a little distant. What happened?"

Levy waved her hand. "It's in the past; I'm trying to move on. Besides if I tell you, Ezra, Mira, and pretty much every girl in this school would be searching their hinds." She sighed, "But I forgave them so it's nothing to get concern over." Lucy decided to leave it at that; it seemed her best friend was still uncomfortable with the topic.

In truth, Levy was making an effort with the two, and it seemed they got the message loud n' clear and weren't pressuring her into any relationship. They were overly satisfied with a friendship situation. However, that was something that another girl would love to have with a certain boy.

* * *

Juvia sighed deeply as she sat in the school's editor room—with her head laid on the desk. "Juvia doesn't know what should be our main article this week. What should we do?" It was turning out to be a stressful Tuesday.

Mirajane laughed. "Are you kidding me?! Write about your date with Gray for Christ-sake's! I mean you just met a pop star only a couple days ago, and then he takes you out into town. You should be grateful the press wasn't on your case." She replied.

Lisanna nodded. "I agree. That would be a very nice article ti read. In fact, the whole school might buy the edition. I just wish I was there to take some pictures."

_Juvia has some pictures…_ "No, Juvia doesn't want to that. She is not comfortable sharing that type of information. Plus, it seems more of Mira's gossip section instead of a main article."

Mira waved her hand. "It would be fun." Juvia shook her head; she was settled on her decision. "Fine, maybe we could check some magazines the library has. I'm sure Levy could give us some ideas."

"I don't know why she won't join you all." Ezra said entering with a stack of papers. "Here are the records of this past week's newspaper sells. You're approaching your goal, but I think an article on the Spaded Dogs would help." She put them in front of Juvia. Ezra thought for a second. "What about a questionnaire?"

Juvia sat up and looked at the student body president. "What do you mean?"

"Let the students submit some questions for the band to answer." Ezra answered.

"Ooo yes, they can even get a little dirtier if you wanted." Mira exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "That's a wonderful idea."

"A questionnaire…what do you think?" Lisanna responded.

Juvia thought. _It's not a bad idea. Plus, Juvia can filter the questions to some level appropriateness. _"We can do it. Reedus what do you think?" The silent photographer looked up from his photo folio book and nodded. He was quite the artist when it came to a camera and paint. "Juvia will see if she can get them to agree. Seems like we have a plan."

The group nodded. "Aye."

* * *

Gray, who was clad in his boxers, went to the door to welcome their unexpected guest. He opened the door and it was Juvia. "Hello Gray-sama, is every~…." She paused before beaming red and turning away quickly.

Gray looked confused. "What?...oh my god! Where are my clothes?!" he responded as he looked down to see he was naked. He was then kicked out the doorway by Natsu.

"Hey Juvia." Natsu waved before the iron dragon slayer knocked him down with his fist.

Gajeel grunted as he looked at his old friend. "Juvia." The dark bluenette waved. Suddenly, the three boys began fighting and they somehow moved outside without Juvia getting a scratched on her.

Jellal sighed and shook his head as he approached Juvia. "Good evening Juvia, please come in. And don't worry, they always do this." Juvia stepped in was lead into the living room. She took a seat and Jellal brought her and himself a glass of sweet tea. He was quite the host. "So what brings you here?"

Juvia calmed herself before speaking. "Juvia understand that as a band you are now taking a break for school, but you know you're are famous…" her voice shyly trailed off.

Jellal chuckled. "Yes, what's the problem." In all honesty, Jellal was still getting used to the whole 'you and your friends are internationally famous' situation, but he could tell Juvia needed some help with something.

Juvia took a deep breathed. "Excuse Juvia, she is busy trying to get an article ready for school and…and well, it was requested that you and the guys answer some questions from the student body." She finally explained. She didn't want to bother them.

Jellal thought for a moment. "Like a student controlled interview?"

Juvia nodded. "Essentially, what do you think?"

"Well, sure for me, a probably for Natsu and even Gajeel—since you two are good friends and all, but Gray might be hesitant." He replied.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia knew it would be hard to get everyone to agree. Well please run it by them. The latest date to tell me would be Thursday, but no worries. Juvia has to leave now. Thank you Jellal." She stood.

"No problem."

* * *

"Hell no." Gray grunted.

"Why not? It's not gonna kill you." Natsu asked.

"Tch, you need to stop acting like a baby. It's just a school paper." Gajeel groaned.

"I'm not doing it. People might start getting ideas for no reason at all. You can't force me." Gray said truly pissed. "You can't." Usually, this could easily be solved with some sort of competition but the boys could tell by the tone in his voice that it wasn't gonna work. This was something deeper than that.

"What's your problem?" Natsu said tired of the boy's stubbornness. "You said it yourself that she's an 'okay' girl from the date. What's the big problem?"

"Idiot, you know the answer." Gajeel grunted.

"So what! He had one bad relationship with some female reporter. That was like a year and a half ago, and this is Juvia! Don't hold that against her because you made a mistake!" Natsu retorted back.

There was a crushing sound. The wall cracked a little under Gray's fist. He was furious. "Fuck off." He said before going into his room, slamming the door.

Natsu was going to following him, but Gajeel grabbed him by his collar. "Leave him Salamander. Let ice boy blow off some steam. We all almost got our asses nailed to a cross by the press because of it, but Gray took the most hits."

"Whatever, a fifteen year old dating a twenty year old was enough to spell trouble. He was stubborn not to listen to anyone." Natsu growled lowly.

Jellal nodded. "Yea, but he thought he was in love, and that was that."

"The whore worked her magic, and we all suffered. Don't bring it up." Gajeel warned as he let go of Natsu.

"Whatever." Natsu grunted crossing his arms.

Jellal sighed. "I'll go call a repair man."

"Yea." Was all Gajeel could say. It was definitely safe to say that the air in the Spaded Dogs household was tense…

* * *

Whew! How was that? Kind of a cliffy, but I hope it was good. I think I found a good, solid plot to use so I'm happy. Please review, give advice, criticism, corrections, ideas, and any other feedback. Have a fantastic weekend everyone, and Happy Mother's Day.

Au Revoir


	5. Chapter 5: Papers and Projects

I'm back with a new chapter, but first I have an announcement. I am very tired of the fanfic image, but I can't find one that works. I am asking all you artist out there to please grab your pens and paper and come up with a cover for the fic. The best one gets to make an important decision for the fic. You can pm your entries. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Papers and Projects

A few weeks had past, and the excitement of the arrival of The Spaded Dogs died down. The group of friends still talked with the girls, but it was now on a friend basis. Juvia was sad that she couldn't get her student body interview, but she didn't hold it against the boys. When Jellal told her that an anonymous someone didn't want to do it, she simple nodded and ended up writing an article on the upcoming fall play the drama club was preparing.

It was now the middle of October, and she was now just focusing on her school work like any other day. The teacher went on some long rant, chewing out Elfman on breaking school desk; she took this opportunity to day-dream out the window.

She knew it was Gray who didn't want to do the interview. The two had grown very distant, and Juvia didn't know why. _Had I done something wrong? _She sighed. Juvia might have been the head of the school newspaper, but she wasn't into that much gossip that media showed. Therefore, Juvia was quite shocked when Mira told her about his terrible break up. She couldn't believe such a person would do that. _Is that why Gray is ignoring her? Juvia wishes that she could help him… _

"Ms. Lockser!" the teacher called.

Juvia straightened up. "Yes sir?"

"Please explain to the class how the Arabs took over the Chinese." The teacher answered.

Juvia groaned. "Okay then…" she went to explain.

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I am so very excited to announce a new project you all will be working on." The woman exclaimed cheerfully. The class collectively groaned. "Aw, don't be like that. It's a group activity."

A student raised their hand. "Do we get to pick our partners?"

The teacher laughed. "Of course not Max, I did, but me finish explaining." She answered. "Your project is to research the founder on a specific type of magic. You are to write a paper and make some type of presentation. Furthermore, I want to have a complete bibliography that includes at least three books from our school library." She added. The class groaned again.

She seemed not bother by their reaction. "I'll announce the pairings." Jellal started listening. He didn't want to end up with some lazy person—who would make him do all the work. He waited till his teacher got to the F's. "Let me see…hmm, we'll have Jellal Fernandes and Ezra Scarlet."

Jellal looked down at Ezra, who was sitting in the front of the class. He smiled; Ezra gave him a little wave.

The teacher kept on going and then the bell rung. "Okay, I suggest you all talk with your partners. See you all tomorrow." The class dispersed.

Jellal walked down to Ezra's desk. "So it seems we'll be working together." He gently smiled.

Ezra nodded. "I'm busy after school today, but what about tomorrow? You can go to my house." She said as she scribbled her address.

"Oh okay, that's fine. I'm sure we wouldn't be able to do any work at my place anyway." Jellal nodded.

Ezra nodded. "Okay, see you later Jellal." She replied before walking away.

Jellal waved. "Bye."

* * *

Levy let out a heavy breath as she sunk into the library's computer chair that was behind the desk. Thanks to some teacher's group project, she had been running around the library helping a large mass of students gather books to use and suggesting other places to look since she was the only one there to work today. It had been a long two hours. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was just happy that the library's empty.

"Gihi, what happen to the cute, little shrimp? She looks so tired." Someone said in a baby voice.

Levy giggled. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She felt movement; she knew he was now behind the desk—with her. Levy looked up him. She smiled. "I am tired." Gajeel picked her up and sat in the chair with Levy in his lap. "Eep, Gajeel!" she squealed.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy's waist. "What happened shrimp?" A lot had changed in the past few weeks. Jet and Droy had gotten really close to Levy and were now her best friends, and Gajeel was also watching over them. But he let Levy have her space. Levy and Gajeel seemed to hang out often too—usually in the music room during school. She always considered him to be a teaser, but she knew he meant well.

Levy relaxed against Gajeel. She let out a deep breath. "It's nothing really. There were a lot of people here at the library and no one was here except me. There was so much to do. It seems a teacher is requiring their students to use school library books. I don't know why she didn't allow them to go to the county one." She snuggled in deeper. "It's such a hassle." She yawned.

"Mmhm, you shouldn't overwork yourself. Look how tired you are. Don't go to sleep on me." Gajeel responded.

Levy, who had closed her eyes again, shook her head. "I'm not." Levy retorted. Gajeel 'gihi'-ed_._ They sat together quietly. Before he knew it, Gajeel looked down and saw Levy sleeping comfortably in his arms.

He could feel himself blush. _Come on now, she wasn't supposed to sleep. _He sighed as he gently placed her on the chair and walked over to the main entrance of the library. "Seems like we're closing a little earlier than normal." He chuckled to himself as he flipped the open sigh to close. "I guess I'll be doing a little secret work with shrimp."

* * *

Lucy entered her room and dropped her school bag by the door. She sighed as she took off her shirt and flung it into her dirty clothes pile. Lucy was gonna continue her stripping scene, but she froze when she heard a snort.

She quickly turned and with huge eyes saw Natsu and Happy staring at her with hot, red faces. "Natsu and Happy!" she squealed. They didn't move. "What were you doing here?" she said crossing her arms.

"Well, we just wanted to hang out…" Natsu's voice trailed off as he let his eyes trail around her chest.

"Wow, there so big!" Happy said with naughty grin.

Lucy's eye twitched before she ran and grabbed a random t-shirt—then threw it on. "So what's up?" she asked after calming down.

Natsu let out a deep breath. "I was bored, so I wanted to hang out."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Wait, Loke let you in?"

"Nah, no one was here." Natsu nodded.

"Oh yea, they decided to take a break from here." Lucy muttered. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can get you something to eat." She replied, gesturing the boys to follow.

* * *

Levy yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. _Am I in the library? How- _She was then shaken by a loud snore; she nearly jumped out her skin. Levy looked to her left and saw Gajeel sleeping with his arms and legs crossed—as he leaned against the desk.

Levy giggled. "He snores." She then took her phone out and took a picture. _This could come in handy one day. _

Suddenly, one of Gajeel's eye opened and he chuckled. "Not so fast shrimp. Give me the phone."

Levy squealed a little before hopping out the chair and dashing quick on her feet. "I don't think so." She giggled.

Gajeel chased Levy around the deserted library; after a while, he hid in an aisle, and jumped from it when he heard Levy let out a sigh when she thought it was safe. "Eep, Gajeel!"

"Gihi, give me the phone shrimp." He said.

Levy backed away slowly but she ended up tripping on a book that was on the floor. _Crap! _Gajeel laughed before squatting by her and towered over her—with his legs on both sides of her—as he finally took Levy's cell phone. "Gihi, good try shrimp." He replied before giving her the phone back.

Levy pouted. "Whatever." She answered puffing her cheeks playfully. There was suddenly a camera sound. The two looked up and saw a grinning Lily—who just pocketed his phone.

"Well that's a very intimate position." He snickered. The two's faces were instantly red. "Is this why I heard the library closed earlier than normal?" he asked, amusement in his tone.

Gajeel got off the girl and helped her up. "Ya bloody cat." He muttered.

Levy shook her head. "No, I just had fallen asleep, that's all."

"Then you woke up and decided to get _friendly _with Gajeel?" Lily added with a devious chuckle. The color in Levy's face grew redder. "Haha, I'm kidding." He smiled.

"Grr, why ya here?" Gajeel asked.

It was like Lily remembered—with a light bulb above his head. "Oh yes, Gajeel do you know what time it is? It's late, and I didn't know where you were. I was just looking." He answered.

_Worrisome cat. _"Well you found me. What ya gonna do? Chew my ankle?" Gajeel muttered.

"Want to go, _**boy?**_" Lily nearly growled.

Gajeel chuckled. "Why not?" he said cracking his knuckles.

Quickly, Levy—somehow with Gajeel—hit the two on their heads. "No fighting in the library. The school can't afford another mass fight, and just think of the damage that would be done to all these books. I can't have that."

The two boys hung their heads low. "Sorry Levy." They said in unison.

Levy sighed. "We should get going. I don't want to be here by the time the custodians close up." She replied walking to grab her things. The two followed.

* * *

Jellal knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a short while, a tipsy Cana opened the door. She gave Jellal a look up and down before shouting, "Ezra, your boyfriend's here!"

Ezra sighed as she came down the steps. "I already you we're not dating."

Cana waved her hand. "Oh sure, it's like you're really gonna work on some project for class." She said sarcastically.

Jellal nodded. "Yep, it's on the origins of a magic."

Cana looked at him blankly. "Fine,…such nerds." She muttered. Ezra waved for Jellal to follow her. They went to her room.

"I didn't expect Cana to be here." Jellal confessed.

Ezra shrugged. "She lives here, her and other few girls from school." Jellal nodded. _That makes sense. _"Oh excuse me, Jellal can I get you something? We have some snacks; do you want anything to drink?" Ezra always strived to be a good hostess for anyone who visited.

Jellal shook his head. "No thank you. So which type of magic where you thinking to research?"

Ezra looked at her notepad—where she had written some notes. "Well, it would be safe to assume that the groups would be doing one of the member's own magic, and if not that, they would do maybe dragon slayer since they can just say the mage would be raised by a dragon slayer." She paused. "Maybe ice or water."

Jellal listened attentively. "We could even do Take Over or some type of executioner magic that used to be use during the medieval era."

Ezra excitedly scribbled his answer on the notepad. "That's a good idea." She smiled at him. "I knew we would be able to work well together."

**Meanwhile…**

Wendy yawned as she woke up from her evening nap and strode in the hallway to grab a snack. She walked past Ezra's open door, but slowly retracted her steps. _Is that Jellal-san? …It is! _She walked down the stairs quickly, hoping that they didn't see her.

Cana was indulging in some cheese and crackers when Wendy entered the kitchen. "Well seems like the kid is awake."

Wendy nodded. "Hey Cana-chan, why is Jellal-san over here?" she paused for a moment. "Oh my gosh, are they going on a date later?" her curiosity for romance was growing with the fact that she was reading "Romeo and Juliet" in school.

Cana waved her hand. "I wish. Those two nerds have a school assignment to work on. I wish some chemistry would happen soon, but I guess they shouldn't rush things too quickly." Wendy nodded in agreement. _That would be bad. I would be better if they really got to know each other…well if Jellal remembers. _

"You two worry too much. Why can't you accept them being friends?" Wendy looked down to Carla standing, with her arms crossed.

"But don't you think it's such a wonderful love story? One cursed with forgetfulness, and the other wishing be able to love him, but puts his burdens before her own." Wendy asked with literally sparkling eyes.

Carla shook her head. "You've been having that head of yours too stuck up in that book."

* * *

Gajeel looked down at the sprawled mess below him. "Are you okay?"

The dark bluenette looked up and swiftly gather her things into and stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

_Heh, freshman. _"No problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." He paused as he looked at the girl. "Why were in you such a rush?"

"I was on my way to the bus. My teacher asked me to talk about my dragon slayer magic, and things got out of hand with all the questions." She paused and checked her watch. "Oh no, I already missed it…"

Gajeel straightened up. "You're a dragon slayer."

The girl nodded. "Oh excuse me, I should have introduced myself. I'm Wendy Marvell."

_That's the girl Levy told me about. _"I'll give you a ride home. I have some questions to ask you."

* * *

Wendy laughed. Gajeel was really funny, and it seemed he was just surprised that she was a dragon slayer, but Wendy got that a lot. He seemed friendly enough despite his looks, and what she heard about a fight that happened a few weeks ago. "We should fight some time." Gajeel said nonchalantly.

Wendy looked at him and her face turned red from nervousness. "Why would we do that?"

"Gihi, just wanna see how strong you are. Natsu and I do it all the time—builds up the stamina." Gajeel laughed.

Wendy shook her head. "I would never."

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess it's a guy thing." He pulled up to a side walk. "This ya house?"

Wendy looked out the passenger door. "Yep," she smiled. "There's Ezra." The scarlet girl stood there with her arms cross before approaching the door.

"Why are you late? Who's car are you in? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ezra said as Wendy stepped out the car.

"I missed the bus, so Gajeel-san gave me a ride." Wendy smiled.

Ezra glared into the car; Gajeel threw up a peace sign. "Yo."

Ezra sighed. "Thanks for giving her a ride."

Gajeel shrugged. "No problem. Bye Wendy."

Wendy waved. "Bye, thank you." **(A/N: And part of one of my favorite brotps has been born. I just love the dragon slayer bond with Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu. *Goes off to fan-girl*) **

* * *

"You're not serious." Natsu shook his head.

"She's extremely fragile looking, but I'm not underestimating her." Gajeel reassured. He had just told Natsu about Wendy.

"Yea especially since Levy keeps you on your toes every time you fight." Gray snickered. The two had fought twice more again. One was a draw; the other Levy won. But she wasn't bragging about it at all.

Gajeel growled. "That's not the point."

"She sounds sweet." Natsu replied.

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess so."

Gray's phone vibrated. He looked at it. "Oh I gotta go. See ya soon." Gajeel and Natsu waved.

Gray passed Jellal—who was reading. "Don't do anything stupid."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

**Later…**

Gray stood in the park in his light jacket. He saw a woman approach him. She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Good to see you Gray." She winked.

Gray gave a shy smile. "Hey Francesca."

* * *

Ooo, who is this mysterious person? Will we find out in the next chapter? How will Jellal and Ezra's project turn out? Will I ever stop asking questions? Who knows?

Haha, okay I'll stop. Please review, share ideas, and corrections. Anyway, thank you for reading it's really nice that you all like this. I hope you have a great week.


	6. Chapter 6: Calls and Costumes

Hola, recepción para el próximo capítulo de la spaded Dogs. Por favor, disfrute. Was that right? I need to get ready for my Spanish class next year. Anyway, happy summer everyone! I'm out of school, so hopefully updates will be more often. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Calls and Costumes

Lily stared down at the glaring cat in front of him. _Why does she seems so familiar…have I seen her before? _"Levy-chan, what did you say your cat's name is?"

Levy giggled to herself. _It's funny to see a talking cat questioning a normal cat. _"She's not really my cat…well kind of. She goes by Smokey." Lily continued his stare. _Even the name's familiar… _"Why do you ask?" Levy added.

Lily shook the thought from his head. "She seems familiar somehow."

"Hmm, that's strange." Levy hummed before going back to her book. This was normally how Lily and Levy would hang out at her house. It was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

"Good Morning Fairy Tail High! It's a wonderful Wednesday morning, and I hope you're ready for the announcements!" an overly excited Elfman greeted through the classroom speaker. The class groaned.

"Good Lord, why is he so loud?" one student said.

"Ugh, I didn't get an sleep last night with that magic origins project." Another added.

Erza playfully—yet hard—hit Jellal's shoulder. "Hehe all these procrastinators are going to be stuck with a lot of work in the next few days. Are you still coming over Saturday to finish it up?"

Jellal rubbed his shoulder. "Yep," he answered. _Gosh, she hits hard._

Gajeel looked over to his right. He saw Lucy chewing out Natsu and Happy about something, probably broke into her house this morning, for the hundredth time. He looked down at his left. "Well now shrimp, what happened to you?"

Levy woke from her slumber and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Oh, um…" she paused as she covered her mouth—yawning—she continued, "Excuse me, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Gajeel raised a brow. "Mmhm, and why would that be?" He already knew the answer to that easy question.

Levy blushed from embarrassment. "Fine, I admit it. I got a new book, but it was so good. I couldn't stop reading it. It was only a few hundred pages."

Gajeel chuckled as he shook his head. "Gihi, bookworm."

"For lunch we're having the usual, so that's not important. As you might know, next week we're having the Halloween Party. Remember to keep your costume tasteful—even though it's the few chances that dress code doesn't apply—," Elfman muttered the last part, trying to keep his mind from drifting to a daydream of certain brunette. "Anyway, our very own Kinana has worked extremely hard, so come out to show your support. And boys remember," he gave a dramatic pause, "it's **MANLY **to bring a date!" and with that it was over.

Gajeel groaned. "I swear my ears are bleeding." _Damn, how do I put up with this every morning?_

Levy covered her ears. "Too loud, so tired."

* * *

Cana dragged her band of friends into the costume store. "Come on ladies, you've been delaying a shopping trip, but I gotta make sure you all look sexy for the Halloween Party." She smirked.

Levy groaned. "But Cana, I don't even think I'll be going."

Cana waved her hand. "Nonsense, we can't have you shacked up home all night." Levy knew she wouldn't be able to argue with that.

"Cana, you know I have a project I need to work on." Erza replied.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Me too, I have a paper to write."

The brunette glared at the group. "You guys are such wet blankets; Wendy didn't have this many excuses when we went out."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "You took Wendy to look for a costume!?"

"Oh god, where was I?" Erza added while she rubbed her forehead.

Cana shrugged. "This is when Jellal came over the first time. Calm down, Juvia came along and we got her something cute." Cana let out deep breath. "Goodness, do you guys seriously think I got her some slutty outfit?"

"Yes." The three girls sincerely answered.

Cana sighed as she took out her phone from her cleavage. She went through her photos and showed it to her friends. "Look at this and tell me it's not slutty."

The three girls squeezed themselves by the phone. There was a picture of Wendy smiling in a conservative angel costume. It was adorable for the little freshman. Lucy nodded. "Okay, good pick."

"Well that's a relief." Levy added.

Cana slid her phone's touchscreen. "I know what I'm doing, oh and this is Juvia's." There was the dark bluenette in a sailor costume. It had a blue and white striped shirt that peeked from a dark blue button up with gold buttons. The skirt was also dark blue and had a white stripe going around it, close to the edge of the hem. Juvia was also wearing white stockings and sailor cap.

"That's a good one for her." Erza replied.

"I do my best." Cana chuckled. "And here's me." The next picture was Cana in an orange silk outfit, one of an Arab belly dancer. It had coined jewels and was accompanied with many bracelets. It was a very alluring outfit that seemed to fit the brunette.

"Damn Cana, that's hot." Lucy complimented.

The girl grinned. "Thank you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing for you ladies." She winked.

Levy's face beamed red. "Oh Cana I don't think I could pull something like that off. Maybe, I should just go as a librarian." _Crap, I was gonna try to go for an angel, but I guess not._

Cana snickered. "Stop your complaining. It's time to have fun."

**Later…**

"Come on Levy-chan, let us see. I'm sure it'll be fine." Lucy said, trying to get her friend out of the dressing room.

"That's easy for you to say. You're going as a cheerleader." Levy answered through the door. She was the only one who didn't have a costume yet; Erza was going to be a sexy waitress.

"Levy, we just want to see." Erza replied.

Levy groaned as she opened the door. The girls gasped. She was in a nurse outfit with net stockings and short white skirt. There was a matching top that had white buttons and showed a good amount of cleavage. It even came with a clipboard. The girls stared. "That's…that's perfect!" Lucy smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Erza nodded in agreement. "This is the one."

Cana stood there proudly. "Ah yes, it's wonderful for me to work my magic."

Levy's face challenged Erza's hair. "Are- are you serious? I can't go like this, and are the stockings even necessary?"

Lucy patted her bluenette friends on the shoulder. "Of course there are and yes, you'll knock the socks off everyone. It's okay to get the boys staring every once in a while." The blonde giggled.

Erza smiled. "Be confident, I mean just look at you."

Levy turned towards the mirror. _I guess it isn't so bad…what's the worst that could happen? _"I guess, I can wear this one." She whispered.

The girls smiled and laughed. "Alright now girly, smile." Cana commented as she took out her phone. Levy gave a shy smile. "Cute." Cana said after she took a picture.

Lucy nodded. "Cana-san, why are you taking pictures of us with our costumes?"

Cana gave a mischievous smile. "No reason."

* * *

Jellal was groaned as a succulent aroma filled the house-hold. "Gajeel, do you know where Gray is?"

The tall man came out the kitchen, dressed in an apron with a ladle in his hand. "I don't know, why ya ask?"

Jellal shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right."

Natsu stretched as he had finally finished his homework. "I feel it to. Gray's been acting weird for a while."

"Yeah, since our argument about Juvia, he's been heading out more and coming home late. You don't think he's going to see-," Jellal's voice trailed off.

"Hell no," Gajeel growled, "no one wants to see that bitch in a million years, if not us, then definitely Gray." He said before going back into the kitchen.

Natsu nodded. "Gray can handle himself. Are you going to Halloween Party?"

Jellal shrugged. "Yes, I think it'll be good; I mean, it has been hyped up for a while. You?"

Natsu gave a toothy grin. "Yea, it sounds fun."

"Tch, you boys have fun at your dress up party. I ain't goin'." Gajeel answered as he stirred his ramen broth.

"You should go." Natsu paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket. The other two boys' phones also went off. Natsu opened up the text. There was a picture of Lucy in a cheerleading costume. His face grew red. _Too cute. _

Jellal looked at a picture of Erza as a hot waitress. He knocked his head back on the couch as his cheeks tinted red and steam came from his forehead.

Gajeel glared at his phone after he tasted broth and added a few vegetables. He looked at it. _Cana? Hmm. _Gajeel opened the text. _Shrimp! _The teenage boy groaned as he covered his nose with a few paper towels. _Damn bloody nose. _

"Alright, I'm going to that dance!" The three boys said in unison.

* * *

"Jellal, I'll be right back." Erza smiled as they had just finished their project.

"Okay." He answered. Jellal looked around the room; his eyes tracked on her bed stand. There was a picture of a young Erza and Jellal smiling. _What the heck? What's going on? _

Erza came in smiling. "Looks like we got the work done." She stopped walking when she realized what Jellal was looking at. "Oh god," she whispered.

Jellal stood and turned towards her. "What is this? What's going on?"

Erza reached a hand out. "Jellal, it's hard to explain."

"You know about my past! Why would you hide this from me?" he said furious. Jellal always longed to know about his past. It was a dark secret locked deep in his heart, and it was now being viciously brought to the light.

"It's not like that. I-,"

"I-, I need to go. Bye." Jellal stammered out shocked. He left.

Erza let out a heavy sigh. _Shit, I should have known this would happen…_She went over to the picture as she took it out the frame and got a small slip of paper from behind the picture.

She unfolded it, and looked down at a phone number. She got a house phone and dialed the number. She waited for a few moments before she heard a hello. "Hi Ms. Mandeville, it's Erza Scarlet. Can we talk?"

* * *

The past few days had been stressful and tense between Erza and Jellal. They didn't show it at school, but it was there. Jellal didn't know how to think of the girl or even himself.

Jellal sat on his bed as he practiced his guitar mindlessly. He heard a knocking on the door. He groaned as he stood up, and answered it. His eyes went wide. "Ms. Mandeville!"

The short Asian woman looked up and smiled. "Hello Jellal, what is up?"

The other three boys popped their heads from their door. "Grandma!" Natsu and Gajeel said in shocked.

"Cookie!" Gray replied.

The old woman walked slowly into the house. "Hi boys," **(A/N: Think of her as an Asian version of Madame Foster from 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends') **

"Wow, what are you doing here? Are you still at the orphanage?" Jellal smiled brightly. The old woman kept walking as she held Jellal's hand—that led her to the living room and on the couch.

The four boys sat in a child-like manner on the floor—like old times. "Aw, it's so good to see you all. You've grown to be such handsome boys." Ms. Mandeville smiled. "Gajeel, you even grew in your adult canines." She gasped proudly. The boys laughed.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well I am sixteen, Grandma."

The old woman waved her hand. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen you all. I remember those days like yesterday like how Gray calls me cookie because that was the first thing I gave him when he came." She genuinely smiled. Gray blushed remembering.

"So Grandma, why are you here? Are ya gonna tell us a story?" Natsu grinned as he could barely sit still in his criss-cross-apple sauce position, like everyone else.

Ms. Mandeville laughed. "Maybe, but not right now. Me and Jellal has some business to take care of."

Jellal cocked his head a little. "We do?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, so the rest of you go into your rooms while we talk."

The boys groaned as they stood up. "Yes ma'am."

"And don't even try to peek from the hall now." Ms. Mandeville added with a threatening smile. After the coast was cleared, she patted a spot on the couch by her. "Jellal sit by me." The boy obeyed.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked.

Ms. Mandeville sighed as she held Jellal's hands in her small ones. "Not really, I just realized that I should have explained something before you guys left those years ago." She paused. "That sweet girl, Erza, called me a few days ago. Are you two having a problem?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Jellal groaned. "I guess; I mean maybe… it's complicated." He paused. "I just don't understand how someone could hide that from a person."

Grandma nodded. "I understand, but you shouldn't put all the blame on someone before you hear the whole story. Now, I don't know all of it, but I can give you what I know. Are you willing to listen?" Jellal nodded. "That's progress. You know that you woke up and in the orphanage one morning and that was that. But that was really a few days after you arrived." The old woman paused.

"It was a late, stormy night. The children were all asleep, and I was finishing up the clean-up around the house. There was a knocking at the door, and I answered. There was a small girl with scarlet hair who had a bandage over one of her eyes. She had you on her back; it was that Erza girl. She told me you were having short termed amnesia that was growing, and asked if I would help her take care of you. You had woken up and quickly smiled at the girl. That happened a lot, and I took a picture of you two."

Jellal gasped. _That's the picture she has. _

"I and the other women nurtured you to the point where the amnesia would stop. I had to cast a spell on you." Ms. Mandeville added. "She asked for you to stay there and I said I'd be happy to. I asked if she would stay, but she smiled before leaving and saying she wanted you to have your own life and not be cursed by your past."

She let that sink in for a moment. "You see, Erza brought you there so you could live on your own, and think of all the things you accomplished by being there. You met the boys and started a band. And you've helped me out by all those donations. Who knows what would happen if she held on to you. Sometimes you have to let go, but it's now time for you two to unite." She finished.

Jellal chuckled. "What are you talking about, Grandma?"

Ms. Mandeville gave Jellal a questioned look. "Well you obviously like the girl. When you were younger, you didn't let people's actions bother you that much. However, you seem really hurt. Are you telling me you're not dating?" she answered.

Jellal blushed. "We're not…"

Grandma patted Jellal's thigh. "Oh well, I'll worry about that later. I hope you realize that you need to apologize to that poor girl. Do you think it would be that easy to explain that someone you haven't seen in years? And how would you react if you just met a girl who said 'Hi, I know we just met, but I know about your past'? You would think she's crazy." She chuckled.

Jellal laughed. "Yes, I understand." He nodded.

"Good now, I guess I should make you boys some food. I want to be a proper guest, and help out." The woman smiled.

"Food!" Natsu cheered as him and the other boys exited their rooms.

Ms. Mandeville smiled. "It's good that you boys have been cooking, but I handle it for today."

"Grandma, how long ya gonna be here?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, I have to leave in 2 days, but I'll hang out before I go." She answered as she stepped in the kitchen. She looked around. "Goodness, I can't cook in a dirty kitchen. Gray get to these dishes; Natsu set the table, and Gajeel, you can help me cook." She smiled at the iron dragon slayer.

"The favorite." Natsu mumbled, "How come Jellal doesn't get a job?" he whined.

Grandma hit Natsu on the knee with a wooden spoon. "No complaining. Jellal has some thinking to do. Now, let's get to work." Ms. Mandeville answered—clapping her hands. "So boys, what's been going on in high school?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well, there's a Halloween Party on Friday." He said as he grabbed a few plates.

Miss Mandeville smiled. "That should be fun. Are you boys bringing any lady friends? I want to meet them before I go?" she questioned as she checked out the refrigerator.

"None of us are dating anyone, Cookie. We're just taking it easy." Gray answered.

"I understand, but that's no excuse. I hope you realize I expect some letters from you now." Grandma answered. She handed Gajeel an onion. "Gajeel, be a good boy and dice half this onion for me."

"Of course we'll write. None of us thought you would still be at the orphanage." Natsu responded.

"Yea, why are you still there?" Gajeel queried as he obeyed the woman's instructions.

Grandma shrugged. "I just love being around the kids, and helping them out. It's fun to watch them grow up, like with you four." She paused. "Anyway, enough of the touchy stories. Let's get this meatloaf and mashed potatoes ready."

"Yay, we're eating the good stuff tonight." Natsu smiled.

As Gray scrubbed a few plates, he thought for a moment. "Natsu, where are the Exceeds?"

Natsu paused. "Oh I didn't tell you? They're hanging out with Carla." He answered.

"Come on children, we have dinner to make." Ms. Mandeville said.

**Later…**

The four boys sat around the table along with Ms. Mandeville. "Yea, food's ready!" Natsu cheered as he was about to grab the bowl of potatoes.

Grandma quickly stopped Natsu by hitting his hand. "Bad boy, have I taught you all nothing?" She scolded. "Hold hands, I'm saying grace." The boys obeyed. After a quick prayer, Grandma passed around the potatoes. "You all better keep prayer; I've raised you well in the church." She sighed. "Anyway, would you all like story time after dinner?" she asked sweetly

"Yes!" the four answered in unison. It then turned into a series of sures, whatevers, and alrights. They were trying to show her how they've matured.

Ms. Mandeville laughed. _My little angels, how far they've come._

* * *

And that's that. How was it? Just so you know, we will be having our first hook up in maybe a chapter or two so that'll be good. What's your opinion of the chapter? Good, bad?

Reviews, criticism, ideas, and other forms of responses are appreciated.

So long for now, everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Tail Knows How to Party

Hehe, this is going to be a fun chapter for you all. I just wanted to let you know for any fan-art you can send it to me on my DA or Tumblr—just go to my profile for it. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Fairy Tail Knows How to Party

Ezra and the girls smiled at the…loving scene.

"Grandma! Do you have to go?!" Natsu wailed onto the old woman,

"Cookie, please stay. It brings back so many memories!" Gray added.

Gajeel could single handedly soak Ms. Mandeville's outfit with his tears. "Please don't go! I miss all those stories!"

"Grandma!" Jellal cried loudly—very opposite to his usual calm, quiet behavior.

The four boys were practically on top of the woman—on their knees. She smiled as she patted each of their heads. "Boys, there are other children I have to take care. I'll try to visit when I can. Maybe the holidays."

"Why can't you retire?" Gray asked. "Come live with us, we need your love and cookies."

"Yea, why?" Natsu added.

"I love my job; plus, I've done such a good job with you boys. I want that for others." She then laughed. "I had so much fun guys, but I need to go. I can't miss my plane." Ms. Mandeville nearly had to pry herself off those boys. She then went one by one and kissed the boys on their forehead. Gajeel tackled her in a hug.

"If ya feel like coming anytime, just tell me, I'll pay for it." He told her.

"You have yourself a deal if you can get me a cute girly friend to see you with." She let go of him. "That goes for all of you." She chuckled.

"Hey, I don't got all day!" The taxi driver yelled from the car.

Ms. Mandeville waved and grabbed her suitcase. "Bye boys."

The four wiped their eyes. "Bye Grandma!" They wailed in unison.

Ezra waved. "Thanks for coming, you didn't have to do this."

Ms. Mandeville shrugged. "You've grown so much since the time I last saw you. It was the least I could do after what you did for Jellal." She answered. "And it was so lovely to meet you all. Call me if you want a little girl talk." She winked.

Juvia, Lucy, and Levy nodded. "Have a safe flight." Ms. Mandeville climbed in the car, and the taxi soon drove off.

Levy grinned as she approached Gajeel. "That was adorable."

"Shut it." He growled, blushing from embarrassment.

"It was. All of you acted like such children, and you were such a weird child." Lily chuckled joining the two.

Gajeel looked at him. "When did you come here?"

Lily shook his head. "Gajeel, it's only 6 p.m. Do you expect me to be asleep with all of this commotion? I watched the fun. You really do love her."

Gajeel scratched his hair and looked off to the side. "She raised me. I was the first one there before those three, and she happily took me in when no one would. I gave her a lot of trouble, but she held on tight. I owe it to her. We all do."

Levy smiled. "I think that's good that you feel that way."

"Natsu, I'm gonna miss her. She's nice." Happy said.

Natsu sighed. "We'll have to make a visit one day." He saw Lucy come his way. "Don't tease."

Lucy shook her head. "I would never. It reminds me how and my mom used to be." She let out a deep breath, trying not to tear up. "Excuse me; I'm happy I really am."

Natsu patted Lucy's shoulder. "It's alright Lucy. It's okay that you miss her."

Juvia smiled as she watched everyone talk. She waved at Gray. He waved back then stood by her. "Juvia is happy she got to see Ms. Mandeville again. She's so sweet and she misses her very much. Juvia came by and visited her this past summer."

Gray nodded. "Yea…" the two stood silently for a moment. "So Juvia are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

Juvia brightened up and smiled. "Yes, Juvia is very excited for the party. She knows Kinana worked very hard, and it is going to be really fun. Are you going?"

Gray nodded. "I was going to do something else, but I already paid the ticket. Plus, I didn't want to be that one person who ended up missing out if something really crazy happening."

"That makes sense." She answered.

After a few minutes, the group made their way inside—leaving Jellal walking towards Ezra. "Ezra-san," Jellal said.

The girl stopped walking and turned to him. "Yes-," she stopped when she saw his bowing position.

"Ezra Scarlet, I ask you that you please forgive me for my rudeness, outburst, and all the pain, hurt, and trouble I have caused you in the past few days. I was confused and angry, but that does not justify my actions. I only ask that you forgive, because I'm…I'm sorry." Jellal apologized full-heartedly.

Ezra looked at him shocked for a while, but then she smiled. "Stand up straight, goodness Jellal. I accept your apology. It was my fault; I should have-,"

Jellal held out his hand. "Please stop, you were in a tough situation—please don't blame yourself for any of this." He paused. "So we're cool?"

Ezra laughed. "Yes."

Jellal looked off to the side and blushed. "Well maybe…if you would like, would you like to be my…date to the dance tomorrow?" he stammered, trying hard not to embarrass himself completely. Ezra looked at his surprised. Jellal saw that and quickly retreated his actions. "I mean you don't have to. I was just wondering." He quickly added.

Ezra laughed again. "I would love to." She smiled.

_And a weight has been lifted off my chest. Thank God! _Jellal let out a deep breath. "Thanks."

* * *

The next day went by fast, in a quick blur. Everyone was extremely excited for the party that night, so no one was really paying attention to what was being taught by the teachers at all. The buzz was on what was going to be worn and everyone was excited for the upcoming night—even the Thunder Gods. **(A/N: I swear I almost lost my mind when I realized I hadn't given to Laxus' band a name; I know it's lame, but it's what I have to go with. I'm sorry).**

"So you gonna tell me what you're going to be?" Levy asked cheerily as she sat by the tree.

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihi, nope. What about you?" he asked even though he was very aware of what she was going as and what she would look like.

Levy winked. "I'm not telling you, but it'll be something different."

_She's teasing me. _"In a good way or bad?" he asked.

Levy shrugged. "That'll be for you to decide." _Oh god, what is he gonna think when he sees it!? It's gonna be so weird. _

_I know it's gonna be way better in person. _"I can't wait." Gajeel snickered.

* * *

The girls frantically got their outfits ready—even Kinana had her own Medusa costume ready; they wanted to look their best for everyone to see. As for the boys, that was a…different story.

"Natsu, where the hell did you do with the stuff!?" Gajeel growled.

"Hey, why it gotta be me?" Natsu argued.

Gray groaned. "I swear you're such an idiot. You were the one who bought the things for our costumes in the first place! Don't tell me you lost it."

"Natsu, we're suppose to be dogs." Happy whined with Lily by him.

Natsu waved both his hands. "Ssh! I'm thinking!" he paused. "Oh," he said before walking to the kitchen sink and taking out two plastic bags. "I knew I had it somewhere."

Jellal face-palmed. "Why would you put it under the sink?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want it to get lost."

"How the hell does that even make sense!?" Gajeel growled before stopping himself. "Never mind, just give us our stuff." Gray nodded in agreement.

Natsu got opened the bag, and began passing out things. "For the Mad Hatter," he said to Gray before moving on. "A butler," to Jellal; "Some vampire," for Gajeel; "Puppies," he told the two Exceeds; "and for myself, a dashingly gorgeous mummy—whose body has been preserved in perfect condition."

The boys rolled their eyes. "Baka." Gray muttered as the boys made their way to their room. They couldn't stress the matter right now; they had a fun, long night in front of them.

* * *

Ezra tapped shoe on the floor—waiting impatiently. "Come on ladies, I don't want to be late."

Cana poked her head out her room. "We're coming! Calm down, it starts at 9 and ends at 1. So what if we're a little late?"

"Why is she in such a hurry? It's only 9:45, and not many people show up the first hour." Carla asked.

Wendy giggled as she fixed her halo. "She's Jellal's date. I think she wants to make a good impression."

Carla nodded. "Oh, either way, I'm done."

Wendy looked and laughed. "You look so cute in a doggy costume."

Carla groaned. "It was Lily and Happy's idea."

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go so Juliet can get her Romeo." Cana announced as she stepped out in her orange, Arab belly-dancer costume. "Well damn, do I look good or what?"

Ezra chuckled. "You will be turning some heads—that's for sure."

Wendy came out. "I'm ready."

Ezra nodded. "Okay let's go."

**Later…**

About three-fourths of the student body was there, but the Spaded Dogs were nowhere to be seen. "See you rushed of nothing. Jellal isn't even here." Cana complained as she hung around the punch bowl.

Ezra blushed as she waited for the boys to show up. "That is not why I rushed you all. It's rude to be late."

Cana waved her hand. "Sure, sure. Now turn around, I need to do something." Thinking she needed to fix her costume or something, Ezra complied. Quickly, Cana took out a small bottle of white rum and a few other small liquor bottles and added them to the punch bowl. She stirred it up real good. "Okay, I'm done."

Ezra turned around. "What did you do?"

Cana waved her hand. "Nothing, uh let's go." She said pushing her friend away from the table. "Ooo, I like this song." The deejay played "Timber" by Pitbull.

As they left, a boy gasped "Cool! Someone spiked the punch!"

Ezra groaned. "Cana!"

The brunette shrugged. "Calm down. It's gonna be fun, just relax. The party is just getting started" she laughed loudly.

As if on Cana's cue, a voice caught everyone's attention. "Damn, this is cool looking party!" Natsu cheered. And it was. The light was dim and well-made spider webs decorated the walls. There had a cool, fun, spooky vibe going on, and everyone was having a ball. There were even apple bobbing contests and later the student body would vote on the best costume of the night.

Lucy, who was dancing, turned to Natsu accidently. "Oh hey Natsu," she smiled as she looked at his costume. "Wow Natsu, nice mummy costume. It looks good."

"Are you sure that's the only thing that looks good?" Cana whispered in the girl's ear, referring to the fair amount of chest that peeked from the loosely wrapped bandages.

Lucy blushed a little. "Cana!" She exclaimed. She let out a deep breath. "Anyway, you guys came at a good time. More and more people are showing up and things are getting good."

"Lucy!" Happy cheered.

Lucy bent down and patted the Exceed on his head. "Hey, you look cute. I like the puppy idea."

"Aye, it was my idea." He then paused and looked around. "Where did they go?" he asked after seeing that no one was with them anymore.

Lucy stood up and looked around; she sighed. "Of course they're over eating some food already." Yep, the four boys where sitting at a table munching down the snacks and treats that were provided.

Lucy and Happy joined them. "You haven't even been here for ten minutes, and you already found the food."

Gajeel swallowed some chips and chuckled. "So you're not a bunny-girl this year, eh?"

Lucy blushed and looked at hi shocked. "What! How do you know about that?"

Natsu laughed. "Who doesn't? We've seen the pictures." Lucy shook her head. _That's the last time I'll wear that costume again._

Gray looked a little confused. "Why does this punch taste so alcoholic?"

Lucy waved her hand. "Cana probably spiked it as usual; it happens a lot."

Natsu laughed. "Seems like it. Well good thing we'll be walking home. The alcohol will probably make things a little more interesting."

Gray nodded then thought for a moment. "Hey where's Jellal?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihi, seems like lover boy already ran off with his girl. I wonder how things will develop as the night goes on."

**So…**

Jellal followed the girl through the crowd. "Why did we leave? And by the way, you look lovely in your waitress costume." _Damn this thing is better right in front of me._

Ezra pushed back her blush. "Thanks, I wanted to get away from those all."

Jellal raised a brow. "Why?"

Ezra stopped suddenly. "Cause I didn't want them to see me dance." She scratched her cheek nervously. "I like this song."

Jellal listened and realized MKTO's "Classic" was playing. He smiled to himself. "Then let's dance." And they began to dance. It was kind of weird at first, but after a while, Jellal laughed. "You're alright."

Ezra laughed. "I'm horrible. You don't have to lie."

Jellal chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sticking with alright." _Why does this song remind me of Ezra sort of? _The two continued dancing for a while. Soon the others were getting into the swing of things.

"Gray, let's go bob some apples with Lucy." Natsu smiled.

The boy shrugged. "Why not." The three made their way to the bobbing area. It had a few wooden barrels that were on top of some plastic mats.

Gray then heard the cheery voice that was currently in charge of the game. "Come bob some apples: race a friend or just give it a try. It's really fun!" Juvia announced happily, even though she wasn't really being heard over the loud music being played.

She then saw Natsu and Gray come over. "Hey guys, would you like to race?"

Lucy then showed up. "Oh Juvia-chan, I didn't know you were volunteering."

The girl nodded. "Well, I wasn't going to, but Kinana said she need some help. Juvia is only doing this for about another fifteen minutes."

"So you gonna dance or somethin'? The music is really good." Natsu asked. "I'm sure Gray will take you to the floor when you're done here." He snickered.

Juvia blushed and shook her head. "Juvia doesn't want to burden anyone."

_Why not? I have to enjoy the night. _"No problem, I'll come back later." He then went by and joined Gajeel by the punch bowl while Lucy and Natsu raced to see who could bob the most apples in two minutes.

"So you're not socializing, and getting yourself drunk?" Gray analyzed as he poured himself a cup of the alcoholic beverage.

"I'm drinking not getting drunk; I heard Cana spiked it. Anyway, I'm just enjoying the music. Is that a problem?" Gajeel grumbled looking around the large gym that hosted the event.

"Who are you looking for?" Gray asked.

Gajeel stopped looking and averted his eyes to the ground. "No one." He muttered.

"Yea you are. Lily's with Carla-, oh! You're looking for Levy-chan." Gray suddenly realized.

Gajeel glared at him. "I am not." He gulped down another cup of the punch. "Just looking around." He lied.

Gray laughed. "Sure, sure. It's not like I saw her outside with Jet and Droy, or anything."

Gajeel glared at him; Gray just smirked at him. _Damn him. _"I'm taking a break. I've eaten enough." He said before storming off outside.

Gray chuckled to himself. _He's so fucking a gullible sometimes. _He then took out the pocket watch from his pocket. _Oh no, I'm late! _**(A/N: Haha, I couldn't resist doing that. Do you get it? Alice in Wonderland?) **

As the beginning of "One More Night" by Maroon 5 played, Gray found Juvia and held oud his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Juvia blushed and nodded. "Sure," was all she could manage out. They began dancing, and Gray was surprised how well she could dance. _She looks so hot in her costume too. _Gray blushed from the thought. _Oh god, I can't start falling for her. If Francesca found out,-…no it's not happening. Just going through the motions…that's a lie, but I'm not going to worry bout that right now. She won't find out. _"You look nice today." He complimented her nonchalantly.

Juvia blushed. "Thank you, that makes Juvia feel special." She smiled. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks cool as the Mad Hatter."

"Thanks." _Yep there's nothing to worry about._

**Moving On…**

Lucy blushed. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"Of course*hiccup* I am. I'm having a good ole time and I'm here with a beautiful girl. I couldn't be better." Natsu answered in a tipsy manner.

Lucy chuckled. "I think you've had a little too much of Cana's juice. Do you want to go home?"

Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap and snuggled his head on her shoulder. "Nah, I just want to be like this."

Lucy blushed. "Al- alright." _Well this night as escalated quickly. I don't mind, as long as he's happy, I am._

…

Jellal smiled he and Ezra held hands. "Ezra, I'm happy you were my date tonight." He said.

The girl smiled. "Me too. I've been wondering if this could ever happen between us for a long time." She confessed.

Jellal blushed and leaned close to her. "It can…do you mind."

Ezra's cheeks tinted. "Go ahead," she whispered. Seizing the opportunity, Jellal leaned and placed a kiss on Ezra's lips. Ezra kissed back. Soon the nearby students saw and started cheering and hooting. They parted and blushed.

"Alright Ezra got herself a man." Cana laughed amongst the crowd.

"Hehe, I knew thing would work out. How sweet." Wendy giggled.

Carla shook her head. "I guess so."

"Well this is an exciting development." Lily nodded.

Happy laughed. "I hope Natsu and Lucy start dating."

"Nah, Gajeel and Levy will be next." Lily retorted.

Carla shook her head. "Are you seriously arguing about that?" she exclaimed with shock.

**(A/N: Alright one down three to go. How was that? I hope you like how I did it. There will be plenty of Jerza moments in the future. Now, let's continue) **

…

_Stupid Gray, tricking me like that. I'll beat his ass next time I see him. _Gajeel stomped into the gym pissed and went by the wall, not wanting to dance. He looked around and his soon found something very interesting. Gajeel licked his lips. _My next prey…_

* * *

Levy stood in a dark corner—smiling as she watched her friends dance and enjoying the music. _What's the name of this song…oh yea, "True Blood". Justin Timberlakes' song. _It kind of reminded Levy of Gajeel—who she had been looking for yet hadn't seen all night.

All of a sudden, she felt a cold draft of air was on her—causing her shiver a little. _What the-_ She gasped when she felt a warm hand play with the hem of her skirt. "Mmm, quite an interesting surprise indeed." A deep voice told her. "Does a little night nurse want to help a poor, lost soul? Give me some blood babe."

Levy giggled and looked up at the towering figure above her. Gajeel was in a vampire costume, but his bright red eyes glowed brighter since they were in the dark; it was kind of hypnotic. "Maybe. I don't think you need the help though. Where were you? I haven't seen you all night."

"Gihi, I was looking for you. I wanted to see your costume, seems like my efforts have been awarded. I like what I see." He whispered in her ear. Then, surprisingly, his hand moved down to her thigh—playing with the netted stocking; the other wrapped around Levy's waist. His canines nibbled on the skin of Levy's neck. "I like it a lot."

Levy gasped. "Ga- Gajeel, mmm, what's gotten into you?" She felt a tingling feeling in her stomach. It was weird but not as bad as the behavior coming from the boy.

"Oh, is there a problem, Levy?" Gajeel whispered as he pinched her thigh a little.

Levy knew she was blushing. The fact that he said her name was surprising (a few days since being friends, he mainly said shrimp), and every time he did—the way it flowed always sent an unfamiliar shiver down her spine. "Gajeel, you're scaring me…" she answered shyly, not understanding his intentions.

"Gihi, then I've done my job. Happy Halloween, shrimp." He snickered as he let her go.

Levy gave a low growl. "You're such a jerk." She said stepping back against the wall.

Gajeel laughed and leaned over her a little. "Am I really? I think you liked it." Levy caught a very light hint of alcohol in his breath.

_Cana, I swear you need to stop your little jokes. _"Gajeel, you're drunk. Take a seat."

She heard him mutter a curse as he stepped away, dragged an empty chair to their little corner, and took a seat. Oh but he hauled Levy with him and seated her between his legs. "Grr, you're no fun, shrimp." Gajeel groaned.

Levy giggled—realizing he was 'only' joking and he was calming down a little. "Whatever. I'm tons of fun."

Gajeel laughed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Prove it." He challenged daringly.

Levy leaned against his torso. "Time will tell." She giggled. "You look cool as a vampire."

Gajeel grunted. "And you look sexy as a nurse."

Levy blushed wildly. "Gajeel!"

"What? You want me to lie?" Gajeel replied. _Gihi, she's so innocent at times._

"No it's just…" her soft voice straggled off. "I'm not used to such a compliment."

Gajeel shrugged. "Some people are jerks, and will hold it in. I won't though." Levy didn't know how to respond to that. She just sighed and snuggled deeper against the man.

…

Lucy sighed. Natsu had finally managed to wear himself down and fell asleep. Cana joined their table. "Party's almost over; why aren't you two messing around or something?" she asked.

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "You missed it. Your little prank got Natsu drunk, and he kept on rambling on and on."

Cana's eyes shot wide. "Oh he was drunk when he called you beautiful? Aw, I thought some progress finally happened. Oh well, at least someone hooked-up tonight."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't he meant it; he just kinda acted like a drunk old man." Lucy paused and thought for a moment. "Wait a sec! Who got together?"

Cana face palmed. _This girl…_ "Jellal and Ezra. You don't know?"

"No, I just thought they were going as each other's date as friends, you know?" Lucy answered.

Cana sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. They're dating." Just then, Natsu started stirring from his sleep. Cana stood to her feet. "I'll leave you two. I see Sparky making eyes at me, and I want to tease."

Lucy waved her hand. "Go ahead. I'll be here." Cana left and Natsu woke up.

He groaned. "Damn, what happened?"

Lucy laughed. Something about him waking up confused just seemed funny to her. "Look who's finally up."

Natsu rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about. We've been having a lot of fun; you just needed a short break. Plus, you were only asleep for fifteen minutes." Lucy responded.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, I hope you've been enjoying the party. Before we close up for the night, I'm going to announce the winner of the best costume of the night." Principal Makarov—who was dressed as a minion—called through the microphone.

The gym had mutters going through. "Seems we slipped in at the right time." Ezra whispered.

"Yep, I wonder who got it." Jellal whispered back.

Princess Mira came and handed him a golden envelope. "Alright and the winner is…Mr. Gray Fullbuster. The whole Mad Hatter idea seemed very fitting for you and I guess the ladies like it." A few girls whistled and hooted. Makarov chuckled. "Anyway, have fun with this last song and I'll be back with the closing remarks." The DJ played _Just Give Me a Reason _by Pink!

Juvia smiled. "Good job Gray-sama." She paused and looked off to the side. "You wanna dance?" she mumbled shyly.

Gray shrugged and quickly grabbed her hands. "Why not."

Lucy rocked a little to the song, humming a little. "Come on Luce, let's dance." Natsu grinned excitedly as he pulled the girl out the chair and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

He laughed. "Relax Lucy." He moved his hand on her waist and lead. Lucy blushed as she kept in time with him. _Dang, I wouldn't think Natsu was much of a dancer. _She looked up at his smiling face. _He's just a bag of fun. _

Jellal and Ezra danced quietly, just enjoying each other's presence and the song.

…

"You should have gotten the award. Ice boy looks like something put together from the dollar store." Gajeel grunted.

Levy laughed. "You're gonna make me bust with all the sudden compliments, Gajeel-san. Besides, he looks good." She paused as soon as the music came back on. Gajeel began thinking.

_Damn, should I ask her to dance…I have no clue. _Gajeel gave a quick glance at Levy. She was humming the song quietly. _Eh, might as well just ask. _"Hey shrimp, you want to dance." He grunted.

Levy looked up and him. He wasn't looking at her and his ears were a little red. Even though they were 'only' friends, she thought it was so adorable how shy he could be at times. She giggled. "Sure."

The two got up from their seat and started dancing, hand-in-hand. After a while… "Well, the song's ending…" Gajeel muttered.

Levy groaned. "Yea, it's time to go. This was a fun night."

"Yea,…who's taking you home?" Gajeel asked.

"Probably Jet and Droy if not them then Ezra. I'd catch the bus, but it's closed during this hour." Levy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanna make sure you get home safe, that's all." He replied, trying to sound cool and not so concerned.

Levy smiled. "Thanks,"

"Alright, everyone please get home safely. For everyone feeling a little tipsy—thanks Cana," Makarov muttered, "walk, wait a while, or carpool with a friend. I hope you all had a fun and exciting night, and remember: I don't want any bull on Monday. Bye,"

The gym started to slowly evacuating and the four boys said their good-byes to their friends. And as they left and headed home, only one thought was in all their minds: _Fairy Tail sure knows how to party._

* * *

Yay!~ We have Jerza now! Was this a good chapter? Please review, comment, pm, correct, and criticize to your heart's desires. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.

Bye, have a fabulous week!


	8. Chapter 8: Manager & Secret Songwriter

*face palms* Okay it's official: I need glasses. I'm sorry to you all that read the wrong content. That was from my oc story. Shit,...that's what I feel like. *Growls and ridicules self*

...Anyway, I figured that I should begin giving you more of the music industry lifestyle for the boys, so that's the turning point for the story and we'll be moving on to our next couple—of course with a good amount of moments from the other pairings. For now, this is really more of a Gajevy chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Music Manager and Secret Songwriter

Levy hummed as she gathered a few books at the local library. She smiled as she brought them to the check-out desk. "Hello Ms. Summers," Levy happily greeted to the librarian.

The elderly aged brunette smiled. "Good afternoon Levy-chan, you're here later than normal." She said as she began to scan the girl's books.

Levy nodded. "Yea, I was kinda out late."

The woman nodded. "Oh yes, I heard there was a party at the high school. How was it?"

Levy tried to suppress her blush. "It was very fun; I had a great time."

Ms. Summers smiled. "That's good." She handed Levy her small pile of books. "A good selection of romance novels, I assume some interesting things happened last night."

Levy unknowingly blushed. "It was nothing. I was just hanging out with my friends. That's all."

Ms. Summers chuckled. "I understand; I'll stop teasing for now. Have a good day Levy."

Levy let out a deep breath. "You too." Levy hopped on the bus then walked to her home. She was surprised that Smokey wasn't there. _Where did she go? Hmm, well I might as well get lunch ready. _Levy dropped her books off on the coffee table in the living room then got to work, humming as she did.

She looked at her large pot of spaghetti; she groaned. _I made a lot…hmm, I guess I should give some out later on tonight. _Levy went into her room to change. She shrieked…

* * *

"Gajeel Redfox! Why the hell are you in my house!?" Levy exclaimed.

The teenage boy waved a hand as he was sitting up on her bed. "Ssh, can't you see I'm having a staring contest with your cat." He grunted as he continued to glare at Smokey.

_Why is she compiling with him. _Levy grabbed a pillow and threw at him. "Gajeel, why are you in my house?"

Gajeel growled. "You made me lose." He gave Levy a lazy gaze. "I was bored; I thought you would be home."

"Did Natsu tell you to come here?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Yea, why?"

The bluenette shook her head. "Figures. Don't pick up his breaking in habit." She paused and thought for a moment. "Wait a sec, how did you even get in here?"

Gajeel snickered. "Spare key under the welcome mat, oldest trick in the book, shrimp. You just invite trouble in don't ya?" he continued. "Gihi, anyway do you have any food I can eat? I smelled you cooking something. Spaghetti?"

Levy sighed. "Seriously, now I have to find another place to put it. Yes, come on, I'll give you a plate." she said exiting her room. Gajeel followed her into the kitchen and took a seat on the counter. Levy fixed him up a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks ." he said before he began stuffing the food into his mouth. Levy got herself a plate and sat on the other counter. "So," he replied between mouthfuls, "it was some party last night."

Levy nodded, then swallowed. "Yep…" she replied not knowing what to say exactly.

Gajeel chuckled at her shyness. "Come on shrimp, where's that little confident girl I saw yesterday?" He then stepped in front of her. "Is it just something dark I have to unlock, or be rewarded with?" He asked, amusement in his tone.

Levy shrugged. She quickly took his plate, seeing he was finished, and put it in the sink along with hers—to avoid the topic. She had no clue how she should interpret the events of last night for herself. "I'll be back. I wanted to change, but then you were there." She then went into her room.

She realized Smokey had made another great escape. _Of course, just leave me alone when it would be nice to have your confidence in the first place. _She changed into some sweats and a tank top before stepping out.

Levy was surprised to see that the dragon slayer was nowhere to be seen. "Gajeel? ...Gajeel?" she asked trying to figure out where he went in her small, little home. She felt a shadow behind her. She quickly straightened up.

"So these are the type of books you like, shrimp?" she heard a chuckle. She gave a light gasp. A familiar hand grasped Levy's thigh, gently rubbing it. She groaned.

"So you like those racy, raunchy romance books, eh? You like those hard pants and steamy whispers." Gajeel whispered heavily in Levy's ear. "Mm, you just get more and more interesting every day, you know."

Levy blushed. "You went through my things…it's only one."

Gajeel chuckled. "Simply glanced at the stack and noticed the right one, but technically, they're not your books. It's the library which means you purposely sought it out." He had lowered his voice. "Well Levy, wanna try some?" he breathed on her neck.

Levy gasped. "Gajeel!" she then growled. "Stop teasing, what do you want?"

_Of course. Moment over. _"Fine, fine I was gonna ask you something, but you're so fun to play with." she glared at him. Gajeel rested his head on Levy's shoulder. "Anyway, I usually catch you humming the same tune and I like it. I need you to write a song based off it." He explained in his normal gruff voice.

"Huh!" Levy turned to face him, shock written on her face.

Gajeel gave Levy his typical lazy gaze. "Just write a song with that tune as its base." He said as if it was the easiest thing she could ever do.

Levy shook her head. "I can't. I don't- I don't write well; a song would be a long shot." She paused in thought. "Why?"

"The guys need a song, but we have no inspiration. I figured you can help." Gajeel explained.

Levy groaned. "Who'll be singing it?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Depends on what you write."

Levy sighed. "I've been thinking about some lyrics to go with it…I don't know Gajeel. I don't think I could do it."

Gajeel ruffled her hair. "Sure you can, you put yourself down too much."

Levy looked down, trying to hide her blush. She noticed Gajeel was holding the book in his hand. "Gajeel, give me my book."

Gajeel snickered. "Hmm, you really want this book." He lifted it to his face, flipping through the pages. "Mind if I read it?" he smirked as he held the book above his head.

Levy pouted. "Give it back, Gajeel." She crossed her arms. There was really no point in her trying to reach for it.

Gajeel thought for a moment. "Oh shit, I'm late!" He tossed the book on Levy's chair and ran out the house. The only thing signifying the dragon slayer's presence was a lingering 'See ya shrimp.'

Levy groaned as she took the book he once had with the others and put them in her room. _Damn Gajeel…_

**(A/N: *cracks knuckles* I gotta get into poetry mode and get this song started)**

* * *

Gray groaned. "Where the hell is he? We have a conference call with the manager soon, and he still isn't here."

Natsu sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

Jellal shook his head. "We have to get ready for the Spring Break Jam. We had our few months of rest, but at least practicing wouldn't hurt."

Gajeel came running into the room. "Did I miss anything?" he exclaimed out of breath.

"No, we're still waiting." Jellal answered.

"Where were you?" Gray questioned.

Natsu sighed as he looked down at the phone. "He was at Levy's house."

"Wait, you knew!" Gray said.

Natsu nodded. "Yea, what's the big deal?"

"We could have gotten him. Ugh, idiot." And with that the two started fighting—dragging Gajeel in soon after.

The phone rung, but they continued to fight. Jellal sighed as he answered. "Hello, Jellal speaking."

"Jellal, Jellal. Hey, where's the rest of the boys?" the man asked through the phone.

"Fighting." Jellal simply answered.

"Of course, well I trust you to tell them my message. It's short. Just want you guys to get writing a new song for the Jam. I don't want any little, sappy romance shit. I suggest going for a little bad-ass vibe. Overall, make sure Gajeel doesn't even get a line—boy can't sing for nothing." He chuckled.

Jellal laughed. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Oh yea, how's school? Everyone keeping up with their grades?" he asked out of concern.

"Yep. I'll pass the word." Jellal answered.

"Good, I'll get the promotion to definitely get you guys mentioned. Bye."

"Bye."

"Mercy!" Natsu shrieked. Gajeel and Gray hopped off him.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Gray sighed.

Gajeel looked at Jellal. "Oh did he call?"

"Yep, seems we got to get a little more bad-ass than normal. Why were you at Levy's again?" Jellal explained lightly.

"Gihi, I got the shrimp to write us a song." He chuckled proudly. The three boys stared at him with a blank look. "What? I'm sure she can do it."

Natsu snickered. "Gajeel, you sure your girlfriend is up for this?"

"Yea, I don't wanna play to some tune about shyness and books." Gray added.

Jellal face-palmed. "I swear you guys can be so retarded."

Gajeel growled. "First of all, she ain't my girlfriend. Two, she's way smarter than you idiots combined (pointing at Gray and Natsu). Three, hell ya she can do it. And four, she is definitely not a shy bookworm. Did you not see at the party?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "No I didn't actually."

Jellal shook his head. "I didn't."

"You were busy smooching off Ezra's face to notice." Gray retorted at Jellal. _Touché. _He turned to Natsu. "You remember the girl in the nurse costume who was by the food table that you said was cute in the costume?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea, we only saw from the her back, though."

"That was Levy." Gray added.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "What! But she looked kinda hot."

That earned a low growl from Gajeel. Lily snickered. "Getting kind of possessive, eh?"

Happy nodded. "It's okay Gajeel; Natsu likes Lucy."

Gajeel shook his head. "I have no clue what either of you are talking about."

"Happy, stop saying that." Natsu said with a threatening grin.

* * *

_[intro consist of heavy bass and drum action]_

_[verse one]_

_I'm a bad little boy  
I creep at night,  
for the hell of it I fight.  
Am I gettin' you scared little girl  
because the nightmare is only beginning.  
I warned you that I wasn't completely sane in my membrane.  
But you captured my heart,  
so it's time I steal yours._

_[Verse two]_

_Babe,  
Do I come at you like a drug?  
A little lick or puff as toy for your enjoyment?  
Would you do anything to get more of me?  
I warn you I can be a little dangerous—  
shoulda came with a label .  
But stick around for the effects I have on your body.  
You'll hallucinate, and get cold,  
until you get the good stuff out of me,  
Girl,  
you can try to get off of me,  
but there's no stopping,  
the addictive love going through our fiery, cursed souls…_

The four boys stared at the sheet of paper in front of them as they hung out in their homeroom that Wednesday morning. They looked at each other then at Levy. "…hey do you need a job!?" Natsu exclaimed more than asked.

Levy blushed. "I'm sorry, I know it's bad. It took me awhile before I got the flow, and it was-,"

"Oi, oi, shrimp! Natsu just fuckin' offered you a job. Do you think we don't like it?" Gajeel interrupted.

The bluenette blushed more and blinked twice. "Oh…oh wow. You really like it?" she said shocked, in disbelief.

Natsu laughed. "Goodness, you're too shy sometimes. And to think you wore such a-," Gray covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Anyway, it's good. We can edit it a little, but that's normal." Gray told her. Levy nodded.

"I'm a little surprise you wrote something like this. It is what we were looking for though." Jellal explained.

"Gihi, so this is what you think about when you hum? I wonder if there was a certain **book** that helped you shrimp, too. Maybe I was of a little assistance?" Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear.

Levy looked up at him. "Maybe, maybe not. So I wrote your song, what do I get in return?" she joked.

"I'll take you out tonight or something. Take it as a thanks." He winked.

"Alright brats, get in your seats time. I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap today." The teacher said as he entered the room. And with that, class began.

* * *

"Gajeel, you're pushing it." Levy warned as she tuned another guitar. "Why can't you ask someone else?"

Gajeel groaned. "Because I don't trust anyone else to do it. What's the big deal anyway?"

Levy looked up at him. "Writing a song, I can barely handle. But composing actual musical parts and making them come together to make music," she paused, "I'd lose my mind in the process, Gajeel."

"Relax shrimp." He said as he play the school's bass.

Levy sighed. "Don't you hire people to do this for you?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Shrimp, famous doesn't exactly equal rich. We're barely higher middle class." He paused. "Anyway, I can help you; I just want to see how those lyrics of yours fit your humming. Besides, you write things all the time for the piano."

"That's different." She said, knowing he usual heard her play her own songs on the piano.

"You know I'm not one to ask for favors, but can you at least think about it?" Gajeel asked.

"…where are we going today?" Levy said, remembering what he said earlier today and wanting to get off the subject.

"Jazz Festival. This town just doesn't stop the parties, yet you have managed to be cooped up in your home most of the time." Gajeel smirked.

Levy shrugged. "I'm not that sociable."

Gajeel laughed. "You're confident as hell—stop shying away from the world." Suddenly, the school bell rung. He groaned.

"Seems like you have to go." Levy replied.

"Nah, a few minutes won't hurt." Gajeel retorted.

Levy shook her head. "Go,"

"What ya gonna do, lock me out again?" he chuckled.

"Maybe a certain student body president would love to hear about it." Levy threatened.

"You wouldn't."

Levy demonically smiled. "Try me."

Gajeel stood to his feet. "Pick you up at 6?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't be late."

* * *

Lucy slipped into the music room a while after Gajeel left. "Ooo, so you got yourself a date. How cute."

"Lu-chan, don't tell me you were spying on us." Levy replied as she began packing up the guitars. _Would have been better if he stayed to help me. _Levy wasn't surprise to see Lucy here. This was also her free period. Lucy helped her and the two girls took a seat on the floor.

Lucy giggled. "So tell me about your date, where you going?"

Levy scratched her cheek. "It's not a date; Gajeel's just thanking me for writing him and the guys a song."

Lucy looked at her blankly. "You wrote that! Wow, Natsu let me read his copy, but we didn't talk for long for me to know that you wrote it. Goodness, I never knew you would write something like."

"Wha- what's so bad about it?" Levy stammered.

Lucy waved her hand. "Nothing, it's just a different side of you that not everyone gets to see often." Levy nodded. "Anyway stop switching subjects, he totally likes you; where are you going?"

Levy shook her head. "Stop saying that, we're just friends. I could say a lot about you and Natsu. I heard a little of what he said to you at the party."

Lucy gasped. "He was drunk!"

Levy laughed. "What does Cana always say, 'A drunken man is an honest man.' That was as close as a confession as you'll get for now." She gave an evil chuckle. Lucy glared at Levy, causing the girl to laugh. "Fine, fine, I'll speak. He's taking me to the Jazz Festival that's going on downtown."

"Ooo, sounds like fun. I can see it now: dim-lit cafés, smooth jazz playing in the background, knowing Gajeel he'll probably saw some retarded romance line, but you'll laugh, and then voilà he plucks a kiss on your lips, and the next time I see you I will look at you and say, 'I told you so!' Hehe, I can't wait." Lucy went off daydreaming about Levy's 'date,'

Levy rolled her eyes. "Lu-chan, I worry about you sometimes."

Lucy only giggled. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

Levy shrugged. "I don't know. You know I don't really stress on those types of things."

Lucy shook her head, disappointed. "Goodness, I'm coming over to help you out…you do have more than your school clothes and that orange dress, right?"

"Of course I do!" Levy assured her.

Lucy clapped her hands. "Wonderful, what time is Gajeel picking you up?"

"Six." Levy replied.

Lucy nodded confidently. "Alright, you're going to look fabulous."

* * *

Lily grinned deviously as he walked home alongside Gajeel. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Gajeel raised a brow at him. "Nothing. Why ya ask?"

"Oh really, then why did you call shotgun for having the car tonight during lunch?" Lily retorted, his grin slowly turning into a smirk.

"What's with that look?" Gajeel paused. "Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about."

Lily took out his phone. "Oh hey Levy-chan, are you doing something tonight?" He paused. "Oh really, how nice of him. Yea, he didn't tell me." Lily chuckled. "Well, I hope you two have fun tonight." Lily put away his phone and smirked up at his friend.

Gajeel glared at Lily. "I know you didn't call her. How did you know?"

Lily shrugged. _Hehe, Lucy. _"I have my ways. Why didn't you tell you were finally taking Levy-chan on a date?"

"What do you mean finally? And it's not a date!" Gajeel argued.

Lily laughed. "If it's not a date, what is it?"

"It's me saying thanks for her writing the song. That's it." Gajeel clarified.

"Oh you were the one who asked her." Lily chuckled. "That's interesting."

Gajeel growled. "Bloody cat."

"Hmm, this means I'll have to make you sure you look sharp." Lily continued.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Gajeel snapped.

"Of course you are, you just don't want people to know that." Lily smiled. Gajeel groaned. _Damn Lily._

* * *

"Ooo, you should definitely wear this bikini top with this jean vest; it would be cute." Lucy smiled.

Levy shook her head vigorously. "Not at all."

Lucy pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Then what?"

Levy reached for a box that was in the back of her closet. "Oh yea, I forgot I had this."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I got this for my birthday; I've never worn it though." Levy answered.

"Interesting, well hurry up and open it." Lucy replied, excitedly.

Levy obeyed and took out a light blue sleeveless collar shirt and tight green cargo shorts. Lucy gasped. "I love it; those are perfect date clothes. Try them on." She smiled widely.

Levy blushed. "It's not a date; we've hung out before." She retorted as she pulled the shirt over her head.

Lucy waved her hand. "You had lunch. That's fine, but he asked you to go and he's picking you up. These are all signs of a date."

Levy fixed her pants. "Since when were you the dating expert?"

Lucy laughed as she pulled Levy's hair into a ponytail and tied it with a mustard-colored ribbon—which she made into a bow. "Hmm, what do you think?"

Levy went into the bathroom and looked at herself. "No bow, I think I won't wear a headband tonight."

"You mean, have it loose?" Lucy said a little surprised. Levy nodded. "Ooo that'll be a treat for Gajeel, it's rare that you do that." She chuckled.

Levy grabbed a small purse. "Alright I'm ready. Now go before he comes."

Lucy sighed as she held her hand over her heart. "Aw, my little Levy's going on a date—how she's grown!" Lucy giggled goofily. "Have fun!" Lucy smiled before leaving.

Levy sighed as she took a seat, waiting for Gajeel.

* * *

"Gajeel's going on a date! Gajeel's going on a date!" Pretty much everyone except Jellal sung as the boy tried to make his way to the door.

"Shut the hell up you lunatics." Gajeel growled at them.

"Hehe, seems like lover boy is eager to get going." Natsu grinned, holding out his fist.

Gray nodded in agreement. "How sweet, we shouldn't keep him up." He agreed as he fist pumped Natsu.

"Don't have too much fun, you still have school tomorrow." Lily smirked.

Happy giggled. "So he does like her."

"Well, Lily did a good job dressing you up." Jellal smiled, seeming to enjoy teasing him too. Well it was true. He was clad in a red plaid shirt and a black jacket. He also had on black pants.

"Don't make me sound like a fucking doll!" Gajeel roared.

Gray laughed as he pushed Gajeel towards the door. "Sure, sure. Get outta here."

"Be a good boy!" Natsu snickered.

* * *

Levy heard a knock. For some unknown reason, she began smiling. "Coming," she said. She opened the door and saw the tall teenager look at her. "Hello Gajeel, you look nice." She said sweetly.

_Too damn cute. _"You too, ready to go?" Gajeel responded.

Levy nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Levy laughed. "Gajeel, you're hilarious."

Gajeel smirked and shrugged. "I try." They had walked around a bit in the city park and had settled down a local jazz lounge. Ironically, Lucy was right about the place being dimly lit and the music playing in the background, but Levy wasn't going to acknowledge that, knowing where her thoughts would go.

"Gajeel, I never took it that you would like jazz music." Levy confessed.

Gajeel rested his head against their loveseat couch and sighed. "What would you think of some rugged, handsome, bad-boy superstar admitting he likes a little jazz every once in a while?"

Levy giggled at the thought. "It would be a little weird, but we're friends Gajeel. What would you think if I said a jazz-liking bad-boy would make more of an interesting friend for this bluenette?"

Gajeel looked down at Levy and smiled. "Gihi, I say I should confess things like that more often; I am an interesting guy." He answered with an amount of confidence that seemed fitting for the dragon slayer's personality. "In all honesty though, I kinda like all types of music."

"Really?"

Gajeel scratched his head awkwardly. "Yea, even like that cultural type of stuff: you like soca or-," he suddenly stopped.

"Or what? Tell me." Levy requested—intrigued with what she was learning about her friend.

For some reason, Gajeel's ears turned a little red. "K-pop." He mumbled so low that Levy might have missed it if she was sitting so close to him. **(A/N: Hahahaha, I'm killing myself. Teehee) **

Levy choked as she tried to hold back her laughter. "K-pop?" She let out small grunts of laughter.

Gajeel glared at her. "Don't you dare."

Levy sighed, finally calming down. Soon, they relaxed again and started listening to the soft music being played.

Without warning, Gajeel felt Levy lean onto his side and snuggle a bit. He could feel the soft vibrations she gave from humming along. "Gajeel," she said softly.

"Yea, shrimp?" he answered with a grin—enjoying how she made herself comfortable on him.

"What's the name of this song? It's so beautiful." Levy replied.

" 'Stand by Me,' It's by Ben E. King. This is the instrumental jazz arrangement version." Gajeel answered nonchalantly.

Levy nodded. "I like it."

"Secretly it's one of favorites from the 60s." Gajeel grunted with his eyes closed. "You'd probably like the lyrics."

Levy looked up at him. She giggled. "Wanna sing them to me?" she joked.

Gajeel opened an eye at her. "I don't sing for a reason."

"Why?"

"Shrimp, I have the voice that'll turn gold back into lead." Gajeel answered.

Levy laughed. As if to give into Levy's request, a performer joined the band on the stage and began singing:

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me…_

_Oh it's a romance song, how lovely. _Levy listened to the song just as she felt an arm go around her waist bringing her closer to Gajeel. She blushed a little as she rested her head against his chest. "Thanks for taking me here Gajeel."

He looked at her. "No problem shrimp. No problem at all."

* * *

Woo, I was trying to get that to you all soon. That was pretty much the Gajevy chapter for you all, but there will be some NaLu and Jerza moments coming up. How was it?

Okay, okay, I'll admit that Levy's song was inspired a little by American Dad's 'You Need a Shot of B12.' But ya… I wrote those lyrics, just so you know. Oh! And please check out the poll on my profile.

I'm still accepting art, criticism, reviews, pms, and other forms of feedback. Thank you everyone.

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Feast with a Side of Finals

Hello everyone. Here's a bunch of fluff for you all I hope you like it. And thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Feast with a Side of Finals

Thanksgiving Break is usually a time to chillax from time to time, but this wasn't necessarily time to relax from school work. In fact, it can turn into one of the busiest time of the year for the Spaded Dogs. They had taken a break from bothering the blue-haired bookworm on writing the music for her song, because they had other more important things to do.

"Please help out those less fortunate in town, and join your fellow peers in the school's Thanksgiving feast!" Mirajane happily announced in the hallway.

Natsu and the guys stopped by her table. "Hey Mira, what's going on?" Natsu asked.

Ezra appeared by the girl. "Natsu, first of all fix your tie; you're not wearing the uniform right." She then gently smiled. "Good Morning Jellal."

Jellal returned her smiled. "Hey,"

Gray groaned. "Okay Mira answer us before these two get all mushy and stuff."

Mira laughed. "Alright, every year Fairy Tail High hosts a dinner for the less fortunate on Thanksgiving Day. We collect food from the student body and serve it as dinner. It's completely free for them. However, we need more students to volunteer in the kitchen since the whole event is student sponsored." She explained.

"Hey, we were just looking for some charity work to do this holiday. We always do every year." Jellal replied.

"Yea, there's no point in not helping out when we would have nothing to do otherwise." Gajeel added. "You can count us in."

Mira clapped her hands excitedly. "How wonderful. Especially, since I heard you such a great cook in the kitchen, Gajeel-san."

Gajeel shrugged. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"Oh are you all volunteering? That's so sweet." Lucy said as she joined the group.

"Anyway, thanks for your help. It's so wonderful how kind-hearted people can be during the holidays." Mira smiled. She then began explaining what they had to do.

* * *

"Hello my name is Lucy; Fairy Tail High is pleased to be serving you this Thanksgiving Day. I hope you enjoy your meal." Lucy smiled. She then sighed. "No, no, that won't do."

There was a chuckle. "What are you doing Luce?"

Lucy jumped and turned. "Natsu, you can't be showing up in my room like that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

Natsu grinned and shrugged. "My bad. What were you doing?"

Lucy groaned. "Mira asked me to be the hostess for the charity dinner. I'm just…just practicing."

Natsu laughed. "Why do you need to practice? You're nice and friendly; you should be fine." He gave her his signature toothy grin.

Lucy blushed as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Aw Natsu, that's so nice."

"Besides, people probably won't even focus on what you're saying since you're gonna be wearing a sexy costume." Natsu said nonchalantly.

Lucy sighed. "Yea…wait what!" she exclaimed after processing exactly what he had just told her.

"Mira said she was gonna dress you in some hot outfit to greet the guests." Natsu added. "I can't wait to see." He snickered.

Lucy blushed before throwing a pillow at Natsu. "Get out my house!"

* * *

Ezra groaned as she laid atop her desk the Friday school let out for the holiday. There was so much that needed to be done. She had to budget the little money given to help for the dinner, and call all the volunteers to make sure they were actually gonna be there. Then she had to make a menu consisting of dishes that almost all diets can eat. There was literally a massive pile on her desk of things she needed to do.

"Damn now I really regret giving the student council a break today," she sighed, "but they've been working really hard." She muttered. Ezra groaned again. "I want some cake."

Immediately, a plate of strawberry cake appeared at her side and someone rubbed her shoulders, causing her to relax a little. "I don't like it when you're so stressed." A voice said from behind her.

Ezra sighed. "I know, but I need to get to work."

The person pushed the cake closer to you. "Goodness, are you that tired that you didn't noticed this?"

Ezra's eyes sparkled. "You brought me a cake! Thanks Jellal, you're so nice." She smiled before eating her cake.

There was suddenly commotion going on in the hallway. "Oh no," was all Jellal got out before Natsu and Gray had to bust through the door—fighting, crashing into Ezra's desk, and sending her precious cake to the ground, only after one bite.

Jellal looked shocked. _Oh shit. _Gray and Natsu looked up nervously and saw Jellal's face. "Run now," Jellal mouthed trying to save the two, but it was too late.

Ezra grabbed the two by their shirt collar and lifted them in the air. "So you want to play, and mess up with my cake, eh?" Sheer raged in her voice. She carried them to the window.

"We're sorry Ezra-san!" Natsu begged.

"It'll never happen again." Gray pleaded.

Ezra snickered darkly as the window opened. "Have a safe flight." She growled as she tossed them out.

"No~!" was all that you could hear as they fell.

Ezra sighed and she dusted off her hands. "Now, I have no cake." She groaned as she looked at Jellal.

He smiled sheepishly as he took another plate of cake from behind his back. The sparkles were in Ezra's eyes as she tackled Jellal in a hug. "Best boyfriend ever!"

* * *

Levy and Gajeel sat quietly under their tree. Gajeel was staring off into space and daydreaming about nothing important while Levy read a book. It was their normal quiet evening…well almost. There was some screaming in the distance.

Levy looked up from her book. "Do you hear that?"

Gajeel groaned. "Yea,"

Levy paused. "It's getting louder."

_I know those voices. _"Oh shit," he said before pulling Levy into his lap just as Gray and Natsu fell through the leaves of the tree landing right where Levy had been sitting.

Gray and Natsu groaned after they hit ground hard. They groaned as they sat up and looked up at the two. Natsu grinned. "Ooo, I think we interrupted something." He snickered.

Gray rubbed his head and looked. "It seems we did." He smirked.

Levy blushed and shook her head. "We weren't doing anything." She stammered out.

Gajeel growled. "What the fuck happened?"

Natsu groaned. "Ezra threw us out the window." He whined.

Gajeel face palmed. "You bastards nearly gave me a fucking heart-attack." He let go of Levy. "I'll see you later." Gajeel then grabbed Natsu and Gray by the ear and dragged them away. Levy giggled at the scene. _They fight so much yet they're so close. _

* * *

"Hello, my name is Lucy, and it's my pleasure to welcome you to Fairy Tail High's Charitable Thanksgiving dinner. It's an honor to say that all the food and service was provided by the students." Lucy greeted with a smile.

Robbie Harrison looked at her blankly. _It's sometimes a wonder that this girl is Levy's friend. _"Lucy, it's wonderful what you kids are doing, but you don't have to keep saying that every time I walk by."

Lucy sighed. "Sorry, I just needed to practice for the next group."

Robbie nodded. "You'll do fine." _Especially in that outfit. _Well Mira had dressed as the…not so conservative pilgrim gal, but it fit dress-code as far as anyone was concerned.

More people arrived and Lucy directed them inside the cafeteria. It was a lovely setup. People would take their seats and servers would bring them food after they looked at a well-planned out menu. It was peaceful dinner as Mira played the guitar and sung in the background.

However, peaceful was definitely not the word describing what was going on the kitchen.

* * *

"Ezra check the cake! Jellal base the turkey! Natsu and Gray, I swear I'll have you hanging on a bloody stick if you don't cut these goddamn vegetables right. Juvia," Gajeel paused as he turned to his old friend—who was plating the dishes, "keep doing what you're doing."

To say that Gajeel didn't fuck around when it came to charity work would be an understatement. He along with the other Spaded Dog members took it to their hearts, knowing what it's like to be on the streets and/or starving and not knowing when your next meal will be. Yet Gajeel took responsibility that his leadership in the kitchen would make this the best event so that all these people will go home happy, full, and satisfied. That didn't mean he was gonna be exactly nice about it.

Everyone working in the kitchen followed his orders and it was turning out to be a fantastic meal. The kitchen staff wore their aprons and various hats or bandanas proudly. Just watching them work was an entertaining, spectacular site. Especially to a certain bluenette.

"Mm," Levy slipped out as she sat on the wooden stool—mesmerized by the high performance of the group.

"Gihi, I heard that shrimp." Gajeel snickered as he prepared yet another ham to go into the oven. Levy puffed her cheeks as she sat by the stovetop where he worked at. He gazed up at her with mischievous eyes. "What were you 'mm'-ing at: the food or the sexy ass chef behind it all?" he winked.

_A bit of both. _"Nothing, it's just a surprise how good you are in the kitchen." She then lowered her voice. "I like it."

Gajeel snickered as he leaned close to her. "Trust me, there's plenty to go around." He smirked.

"Focus, Gajeel. You don't want to burn anything, or in your case, almost slice your fingers off." Levy playfully replied. Gajeel glanced down and noticed his knife was hovering over his hand. He moved it nervously causing Levy to giggle. "Smooth," she teased.

Gajeel gave her a low growl. "Don't you have piano to be playing?"

Levy laughed and shook her head. "It's Mira's shift. Aw, don't tell me you're trying to get rid of me already."

Gajeel snickered as he grabbed an apron from behind Levy and pulled it over her head. "Not even, which means you can get to work." Levy pouted as she stood up. Gajeel grinned as he tied her apron behind her back and tied the ends of a spare bandana on her head. He gave her bottom a light tap which rewarded him a short squeal. "Be a dear and peel these sweet potatoes, shrimp?" he looked at her with amusement.

Levy stuck out her tongue as she stood by him, following his command. "Jerk," she muttered. Gajeel laughed.

**Meanwhile…**

Natsu and Gray slaved over the sink and counter complaining nonstop. "We've been washing, peeling, and cutting vegetables for hours." Gray groaned.

"Why do we have to do this?" Natsu grumbled.

"You ticked Gajeel and Ezra off, but quit your complaining." Jellal answered.

"If you want, I'll take your spot Natsu-san." Wendy said as she rinsed a dish off.

Gray groaned. "What about me?"

"Juvia would love to help, but Gajeel specifically told her not to leave her position." Juvia replied, handing three plates to a waiter.

"I'll do it, but make sure you don't let anyone have too much of the apple cider." Cana commented.

"Like you?" Laxus joked as he took out a tray of mac n' cheese. Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow laughed as they stirred their own pots of collard greens.

Gray slipped out while he could to tend to the punch table. Cana began peeling. "Haha. Whatever."

"Oi, we got three hours left, so let's keep it up!" Gajeel announced to the crew.

"Aye!"

* * *

Principal Makarov stood in front of the group of students and smiled. "I would like to thank you all for your hard and dedicated work tonight. You came together to help out your community so they can get a meal and be able to have an enjoyable holiday despite the situation they were in." He paused and smiled again. "I'm so proud of you all. I especially want to thank Gajeel for your hard work and leadership in the kitchen." The group applauded and hooted.

He waved his hand and looked down hiding his slightly blushing face. "No problem Gramps." He smirked.

"And we all know Ezra worked extremely hard, planning, in the small time frame she had." Makarov added. More applause.

"And we can't forget our musical entertainment from Miss Mira and Levy." Makarov concluded. There was oddly an extra loud applause coming from a certain section. **(A/N: *cough* Gajeel and Freed) **"You guys did an excellent job. This was the most successful dinner we've had in a long time. Go home and go to sleep brats."

* * *

"No!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat in his room.

Jellal and Gajeel poked their heads through the doorway. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gajeel growled.

Natsu looked at them in defeat. "I just remembered. We have finals next week."

The two looked at each other then at Natsu. "Oh shit!" Gajeel replied before exiting to his room.

"I'm going to Levy's!" Gajeel announced.

"I'm heading to Ezra's!' Jellal added.

Natsu sighed then thought for a moment. "Wait a sec, I need to go to Lucy's!"

Gray groaned since all the commotion woke him from his sleep. "You're not going anywhere. I have the car today, remember?" he called throughout the house.

All four of the boys looked at each other, each one dressed with determination in their eyes. It was quiet and tense.

"Oh no, they're gonna fight, aren't they?" Happy asked.

Lily sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "They're not. However, it's gonna be just as bad."

Suddenly, the four boys ran to the door—fighting their way out the door and to the car. Lily and Happy watched. "This is pathetic." Happy said.

Lily nodded. "It's like they don't know how to share. No one's gonna win."

"I know how this is gonna play out." Happy nodded too.

* * *

Natsu growled as he stepped out the car, the last one being dropped off. "Don't forget, I'll come by at 7 to pick you up." Gray told him.

Just like the others, Natsu answered, "Don't bother. I can walk." He then walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

This time Lucy answered. "Oh wow, you actually used the doorbell. Come in." she joked. Natsu entered. "What's up?"

Natsu groaned at the thought. "I just remembered we have finals next week, and I need your help studying."

Lucy laughed. "Fine, fine. We can start with math."

…

Natsu collapsed onto the girl's bed, exhausted. "Damn we've been at it for hours. Can we please take a break Luce?"

Lucy laughed at his action. "Sure. I'm tired too."

"Great," was all Natsu said before surrendering to sleep.

"Wait, Natsu." Lucy groaned—knowing it would be useless trying to wake him up. She yawned as she went under the covers and slept.

* * *

Gajeel went straight into Levy's house, without bothering to see if she's home. He looked around and saw she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Gajeel peeked as he slowly opened the door.

"It's rude to come in uninvited." Her voice said as she read the papers scattered on her bed.

Gajeel chuckled as he entered and took a seat behind her, peering over her shoulder. "Aw don't be like that. I need your help anyway." he said pulling Levy into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Levy didn't look up at him with her red glasses on. "Gajeel, I don't have time to be playing your games; I'm trying to study."

"Gihi, you say that but you never fight it." He watched as Levy glared up at him. "Alright, I came because I need help studying."

Levy sighed. "Fine, what do you want to start with?"

"Mm," Gajeel cooed as his hands traveled south, "why don't we start with anatomy? How about yours?" he chuckled as he gave her thigh a slight squeeze.

Levy growled. "Gajeel," she said in an absolutely threatening tone.

Gajeel put his hands back to her waist. "Alright, alright. My bad." He muttered. "What's wrong with you?"

Levy shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." _I don't need to burden anyone right now. _

"Fine. Explain the whole chemical bonding and shit like that." Gajeel requested. _Damn, what happened to her? _

* * *

Jellal groaned as he threw his body on the couch. "Never again." He muttered.

Natsu yawned as he finally arrived home. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I've never had so much information crammed into my head at once." He groaned once again.

Happy nodded. "Aye, I'm sure Ezra did a good job with you. I'd make sure to get an A if I were you."

"Why would that be?" Lily asked.

A shiver went down Happy's spine. "Because she's scary." He simply answered in a spooky voice.

About two hours later, Gajeel walked in and went straight to his room. "What do think happened to him?" Natsu asked.

Lily waved his little paw. "He's concerned that's all."

Jellal yawned. "We should all call it a night. We got a big week coming up."

The three others nodded. "Aye.

* * *

"Good Morning Fairy Tail High! It's Finals week, so I hope you all studied. Principal Dreyar wants to thank all the volunteers who helped on Thanksgiving. Now to continue with the announcements…"

Ezra came in smiling. "Good morning, I wish the best of luck." The class groaned; they were gonna need it.

* * *

There we go. How was it? We'll be getting to winter break soon so that mean a bunch of fluff from everyone. Thanks for all your support so far.

Please review, criticize, pm, and such, and I hope you all have a wonderful week.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting the Music Together

I'm so happy with how well the story is coming together, and thank you for all your support. It's so helpful. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

Getting the Music Together

"I'll do it." Levy sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The boys smiled as they ate their lunch.

"Awesome! This will be great." Natsu grinned.

Gray nodded. "Finally, we would have failed without you."

"Damn shrimp, took you long enough." Gajeel smiled.

"I should call our manager and talk a pay." Jellal told her with a gentle smile.

Levy nodded. "Yes, I'll do it, but I'm going to need some help. Plus, I work after school, so we'll have to find a way for your schedule to change." The boys nodded. "Great let's get to work."

* * *

Writing music isn't a walk in park. Writing music for four different instruments and including different music parts and making sure to include harmony, melody, and a bunch of other complicated factors Levy didn't want to think about was a task Levy prayed would be extremely rewarding. She groaned.

"Do you want to take a break?" Lily asked as he wrote on blank sheet music and played around with a mini piano—finding the right note and key.

Levy shook her head and yawned. "No, I want to get this done soon, so I can test it. I know if I take a break I'll go to sleep and that would just prolong the process."

"You don't want to rush things though." Lily replied. Levy shook her head. "Alright." And with that, they were back to work.

* * *

It had taken a lot, but Lily and Levy, along with a few others, got the Spaded Dogs music finished, tested, edited, tested again, and printed to be played.

The bluenette worried that it wouldn't work out, but her friends reassured her. Levy giggled as she remembered what Gajeel told her. 'I wouldn't have asked if I had any slight doubt, stop being a Debbie-Downer.' He had then ruffled her hair. Levy just had to focus and take it head on.

Levy sighed as she got onto the podium then cleared her throat. "Excuse me," The room got quiet. "Um thank you. I honestly have no clue how long it's been since you all played together, so just play…just play your normal warm up for now." Levy told the band.

The Spaded Dogs began playing, but it sounded like a car wreck. They weren't together, their fingers fumbled and Natsu—who hadn't played the piano in forever—was throwing everyone off.

Levy waved both her arms in the air. "Wow, wow, wow. Please stop, you're killing my ears." They stopped and looked at her. "Wow that was bad. Um, let's see…how should I put this…"

"Just be honest with us." Jellal said as his guitar hung on his neck.

Levy sighed. "Okay. Gray you're losing the beat too quickly; Gajeel you're going by your own and getting lost; Jellal mindlessly playing isn't really helping; Natsu," she paused as she turned to his grinning face. _Oh god, why does he have to look so happy. I feel as if I'll break his spirits. _

"Don't worry Levy-chan. I can take it." He told her confidently.

Levy let out a deep breath. "You need to seriously practice the piano. By the way you're playing, I say you shouldn't play the piano piece for the Jam. It would be too risky."

Natsu wore a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Gajeel laughed. "Fire-brain, she gave it to you easy. You can't play the piano, so you'll have to sit this out."

Gray shook his head. "She made it easy for you."

Natsu growled. "Oh really now, I want you to come saw that to my face, eh ice-boy."

"Hey," Levy called to them, "please don't start. We don't wanna cause trouble, especially after Principal Dreyar let you all have the same free period as mine." The boys stopped.

"Alright, so we know Natsu can sing the song. But who's gonna play the piano part?" Jellal asked.

Levy thought about it. "I'm still thinking it through."

Gajeel grunted. "What about you?"

Levy shook her head. "Nope, nope, not gonna happen. I'll practice with y'all until I decided who will, but you can't make me. I can't perform in front of people."

Natsu sighed. "Fine, I understand." The five began playing and working out the details of the first page of music.

"Levy-chan, I-," Lucy barged into room; she paused when she saw everyone. "Oh it's all of you, I thought for a moment I'd be walking into Levy and Gajeel making out." She smiled.

Everyone else laughed while the two blushed. "Lucy!" Levy calmed herself done, "can you do me a favor please?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. "Sure, sure, what is it?"

"Can you get Wendy for me? I think she's at the library." Levy requested.

"Fine," Lucy pouted. "Already trying to get rid of me." She muttered.

As the door closed, Gajeel asked. "Why do need the kid?"

"Tch, don't tell I said this, but Lucy would go crazy if she heard Natsu sing in front of her." Levy winked and laughed.

"Gihi, I would never think you would do something like that shrimp." Gajeel snickered.

"Yea, but what happens when Wendy comes?" Gray smirked.

Levy waved her hand. "Wendy's in AP Bio; she won't find her in while." She explained. "Anyway, let's get to guys."

* * *

On the third day of practice, the guys were making great progress. They had the first part of the song done and ready.

Evergreen walked down hallway, humming happily as she skipped class. _Damn, where is that music coming from. _She followed the sound until she stood in front of the music room, where she peeked in the small window.

_You're fucking kidding me! _How could those little puppy dogs be playing so good! She growled as she took out her phone.

_Ever: Bixlow hurry up get to the music room! We got trouble!_

_Bix:…busy._

Evergreen rolled her eyes.

_Ever: Go leave that freshman alone, and hurry the fuck up!_

_Bix: Fine, …damn woman_

_Ever: I can see that!_

Okay, so she had Bixlow, but now she had to get Laxus—and who knew where he was. _Hmm, I can just try. But I know getting Freed to leave class wouldn't work, so we'll just have to catch him up later. _Ever text Laxus and he said he was coming.

As she waited, she looked again. It took a lot of strength to hold back a scoff. _That little brat is in with them!? Who knew she had balls? _

Soon Bixlow and Laxus came. "What's the problem?" Laxus grunted.

Evergreen pointed to the window. "Look for yourself!" she loudly whispered.

The boys looked. "Wait that's them playing the music! I thought I was just imagining it or something." Bixlow whispered.

Ever noticed Laxus was quiet. "Laxus, what should we do?"

He thought for a moment. "Well seems like Levy's helping them out, we just have to get her to help us." Laxus answered with a smirk.

"Well I did hear she wrote them the song, but I just thought it was a rumor." Ever confessed.

"How are you gonna-, oh. I wouldn't think you would do something like that Laxus, especially with her." Bixlow snickered.

Evergreen groaned. "I don't think it's necessary."

Laxus shrugged. "I find that little one a bit adorable; it'll be a snap." He smirked. "Now let's go. I hear Scarlet coming and we don't have time to be stuck in detention."

* * *

"Damn kid, where did you learn how to piano like that?" Gajeel grunted.

"Yea, I was surprised you could learn so quickly." Natsu grinned.

"I just taught myself, really. I didn't have anyone to learn from when I was little. Levy-chan gave me the music, so I practiced it for a while." Wendy shyly answered as the three walked side-by-side in the hallway.

The girl stopped by her locker when an unwelcoming presence. "Oh how's my favorite, quiet little bitch doing? I see you don't have Ezra to protect you, eh?" Wendy didn't look at the boy. She kept putting her things in her locker. "What's with the sudden balls? I don't like it." Suddenly he grabbed the bluenette's wrist and tightened his grip.

"Ow!" Wendy cried out in pain. She closed her eyes. Suddenly the grip loosened and she peeked.

The boy was lifted high in the air. "Oh we go ourselves a little bully-boy. I don't he knows who he's messing with." Natsu snickered as he held up the boy.

Gajeel chuckled. "I agree. If you have a problem with **my **friend here, you can always come to us. We'll fix it." He said cracking his knuckles.

"I didn't know, please don't hurt me. I won't touch her again; hell, I won't talk to her." The boy answered nervously.

"Gihi, I'm sure you won't." Gajeel smirked.

**Later…**

"Kid, you should have told someone that you were getting bullied." Gajeel told Wendy.

"Yea, why not Erza." Natsu added.

"Cause Ezra would have had his body parts scatter all over the school." Wendy giggled. "But I'm sorry; I'm just surprised you locked him the janitor's closet."

"That's only cause Natsu wouldn't let me pound him." Gajeel grunted.

"Well we do want to play this summer, can't keep getting in trouble." Natsu shrugged.

"Either way, thank you." Wendy answered.

"Gihi, no problem. If he or anyone else messes with ya, I'll get 'em." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

Levy was in difficult situation. A very difficult on. And she was confused as to why it was happening in the first place.

_What is going on in the first place? _"I-, I don't know what you mean." She stuttered out.

"I'll make this simple. We know you wrote that song for the little puppy band. All we want is for you to write us one; we'll pay you triple they are." Ever explained.

Levy shook her head. "No, I won't do it."

"Ooo, she's getting confident. What happened? Did Redfox lick you up and make you start feeling special?" Bixlow laughed. "Special, special!' his babies chanted.

Levy blushed and shook her head. "Heavens no!" she retorted.

"Guys don't be rude. Levy-chan, we're only asking you this one time. Besides, you really don't want Laxus asking you." Freed told her.

Levy shook her head as she slipped from the group. "Nice talking with you, but I have to go. Bye!" she said before running down the hall and to her bus-stop.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm bored." Natsu groaned.

Lucy continued to type her paper. "Natsu do your paper."

"But it's hard." Natsu whined.

Lucy shrugged. "Just try. I'll edit it for you."

Natsu sighed. "Fine, but why are you so good at writing papers?"

Lucy shrugged. "I didn't think I was."

Natsu laughed. "Are you serious? Getting A's on all your papers should prove something Luce."

"I never thought about it." Lucy replied.

Natsu found a magazine that was on the floor and took one of Lucy's papers. He flipped to an article. "I think that if I read an article from here and read one of your papers, I would say they were written by a professional."

Lucy blushed before tackling Natsu into a hug. "Thanks Natsu, you're so sweet!"

* * *

Gray groaned as he slipped into the house late on that night. _Damn, I shouldn't have drank that much. _He thought about the past night. _Well, it was fun so I don't mind. _So he went into his room and nodded off.

**The next morning…**

"Um, Gray-, Gray-sama," Juvia began as she took her seat next to him.

Gray rubbed his forehead. "Yes, Juvia." He groaned.

"Well, you don't seem well and Juvia notices a faint smell of alcohol on you." She said out of concern. He glared at her. Juvia looked away. "Juvia is sorry; it's none of her business."

Gray felt a pencil get thrown at his neck. He turned around. It was Gajeel. 'Stop being a bitch because you're drunk.' He mouthed. Gray groaned as he rested his head on the desk. _Why does this always happen when she's around?_

* * *

Persistent wasn't the word to describe what was going on anymore. Pissed off would be a nice way to say how Levy was feeling. After her encounter with the Thunder Gods, Laxus took the wheel and was constantly bothering the bluenette every time he saw her. It was the Friday before winter break and Levy could say she had enough on her plate and dealing with the Junior wasn't one of them. She guessed he wasn't interesting in hearing about it and things turned drastic.

"La-, Laxus, what are you doing." She stuttered as he caused her to lean against some lockers and rested an arm above her head.

"Look little one, I'm not a patient guy, but I'm still waiting. Just write a song and help us out." Laxus retorted.

"I'm not doing it." She said sternly.

Laxus snickered. "Come on, I just want a little edgy romance song—something a little hardcore. I'm sure Redfox helped you with the first one."

Levy blushed and shook her head. _Why do they keep bringing him in this!? _"No he didn't. First of all, I wrote that myself, and two, we're not dating." She nearly growled back. Soon a crowd was forming.

A sparkle flashed in Laxus' eyes. "Oh then, you're a writer and need inspiration. I can help." Levy froze in shocked as she as Laxus placed a kiss on her lips. She gasped from embarrassment of it happening in front of all these people, but it got worse when she met eyes with Gajeel and watched him storm off, pissed. _Oh no!_

**Meanwhile…**

Lily went looking for Gajeel in the hallway, yet it was hard since school was being dismissed and everyone was trying to leave for break. He heard someone call for him. "Lily, come here." He turned and made his way to Juvia.

"Lily-san, have you seen Gajeel? Juvia needs to talk to him." Juvia asked.

Lily nodded. "Well that makes two of us." He sighed. "Sometimes he can be such a dense bastard."

Juvia giggled. "That's why Juvia wants to talk to him. She saw what Laxus did to Levy and Gajeel's reaction. Do you mind if she goes to her friend on this one?" Juvia smiled.

Lily nodded. "Go ahead. You'd probably do better than me." Juvia thanked Lily and made her way to Gajeel.

…

She found him in the tree where she knew he and Levy hung out most of the time. He was lying down on a branch.

Gajeel felt the leaves rustle and added weight on the very sturdy branch. "Not now Juvia, I don't want to talk."

The girl swung her legs and smiled. She didn't speak just yet. She then suddenly giggled. "Remember when you picked a fight with some of the older kids at the orphanage and they ended up chasing us up a tree? Juvia doesn't know why, but this reminds her of that." All she got was a grunt in response. She let him enjoy some silence for a while.

"Juvia thinks it's funny how much we've changed yet how much we haven't. Juvia is shy yet confident, and you're still loud-mouth, hardheaded, and contain your feelings." She giggled. She watched as Gajeel sat up and glared at her. She smiled. "Gajeel, you know that look doesn't scare Juvia."

Gajeel growled at her. He then sighed. "What do you want woman?"

"She wants Gajeel to speak and be honest with her." Juvia answered.

"About what?"

"You know what. She saw how you reacted after Laxus kissed Levy, and she knows you're not being honest with yourself." Juvia replied.

"Tch, if the shrimp wants to run off and kiss lightning boy, who am I to tell her no? It ain't my problem." Gajeel responded.

Juvia looked at him. "Don't lie to Juvia, Gajeel."

Gajeel groaned before letting it all out. "What do you want me to say?! Yes, I fuckin' like the shrimp, and seeing that asshole kiss her made me want to go over there and kill him. That idiot should have what's coming his way, but whatever. I guess the shrimp didn't mind and now I feel like a lonely, selfish, jealous bastard!"

Juvia was a bit shocked but then she smiled and nodded. "Well there you go, but you're wrong about one thing, Gajeel." He grunted as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks—realizing everything he just said.

Juvia giggled. "Well let's just say, Levy told Laxus exactly how she felt."

Gajeel looked at the girl. "What? She lectured him about personal space?" he smirked.

Juvia shook her head. "Though it seems a little out of character, but Laxus got Levy-chan real mad." She paused chuckling. "Levy-chan slapped him and accompanied it with a 'Fuck off' leaving a stunned Laxus." She chuckled again. "I think you're rubbing off her."

Gajeel laughed. "The shrimp said that!?" he paused. "You might be right."

Juvia nodded. "Yep, Laxus isn't gonna be feeling too great for a while. Ezra and Cana saw the spectacle too."

Gajeel agreed. "Gihi, I have all the right words to say at his funeral." They were quiet for a while. "So…now, I have to wait 'til break is over to apologize."

Juvia hit him on his arm. "Gajeel, don't make excuses. Go see her tomorrow."

Gajeel waved a hand. "Fine, you think she'll be alright?"

Juvia smiled. "Of course, Levy-chan likes you more than you know."

* * *

_Great, and another hellish winter comes along with all that mess from Laxus. _Levy sighed as she snuggled under her blankets and turned the page of her a new book. _I just hope I can talk to Gajeel soon. He seemed really upset._

She heard a knocking at the door and looked at the clock. _Who would be here at 10 in the morning. _She got up and answered door. "Oh good morning, Gajeel." She smiled. "I didn't expect you to be coming over today."

The boy scratched his hair awkwardly. "Yea, um…" _Shit how do I say this? _He just stopped and hugged her.

Levy blushed. "Ga-, Gajeel." She said surprised.

She felt him growl a bit as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just was pissed that someone would do that to my friend. Tch, Laxus gonna get his ass whopped soon."

Levy giggled. "It's no problem. Besides, I think Erza and Cana got him good."

Gajeel let go looked down at her. "Why was he being such I a bitch to you anyway?"

Levy waved her hand. "He wanted me to write him a song for his band; I guess, they heard you guys playing." Levy shrugged. "Don't worry about. It's over and we all have better things to worry about." Gajeel laughed. "What's so funny?" Levy cocked her head a little.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining the look on Laxus' face after you slapped him. I was surprised when Juvia told me." Gajeel snickered.

Levy blushed from embarrassment and scratched her cheek. "It just happened. I'm not sure what else I can say about it…"

Gajeel laughed. "You're too innocent sometimes. I still can't believe you told him to fuck off—makes me regret leaving."

Levy puffed her cheeks. "Whatever. Come on in, I'll make you some breakfast."

* * *

And scene: some Gajevy with a side of NaLu and preview of Gruvia. I love writing Gajevy (top otp) and NaLu, but you have no clue how excited I am for the Gruvia parts. Eek, I can't have anything leak. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing.

Review, pm, share, criticize, corrections, cries of outrage are all supported. I care and love to listen. Thank you so much for reading. Oh! And please check out the poll on my profile; it'll help with the story. Thanks.

Bye~!


	11. Chapter 11: Winter Comes with Soup

*Looks around* What is this? Another Chapter so soon-a day after. What is going on? Yes my lovelies, I give you more! The last chapter was already done three days ago, and I was inspired to get this one done today. I hope you like; it has a little surprise in it. ;)

* * *

Winter Comes with Soup

The weather dropped. The winds blew bringing the snow with it. Even with the heat on the boys were cold, but I guess that's everything that comes with winter.

Winter break was fine and all. Natsu and Gray relaxed at home while Jellal went on the occasional dates with Erza. The band practiced their new song, but no one had really seen the bluenette who wrote it. Which was weird because all four of them would normally run into her from time to time, like everyone else at Fairy Tail. The first week had passed and it was really starting to bother them. It seemed that no one had known what happened to the girl.

"I'm gonna go check on the shrimp, make sure she didn't get buried in her books or something." Gajeel said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled a hat over his head.

"Alright, tell her we said hello." Jellal said matching his calm, mannered personality.

Gajeel nodded. "Okay."

Lily gave Gajeel one last look. "You bundled up good? It's freezing outside."

"Tch, 33 degrees isn't that bad." Gray stated.

Everyone looked at him. "Sorry we all don't got ice-balls like you. Yea, I'm fine." Gajeel said before leaving and beginning his walk to Levy's house.

* * *

Gajeel's thoughts roamed as he walked through the snow-covered streets. Even though Juvia helped him figure things out, Gajeel hadn't told Levy how he felt. _No point in wasting breath when you know she's not gonna return the same feelings._

Soon, the girl's house came into view. Gajeel cocked his head and halted his steps. It was dark and seemed as if no one was there. He could make out a few flickers—however—so he figured he might as well check.

Gajeel knocked on the door and waited. No one answered, so he tried again. After waiting a long while, he decided he might as well go home. _Shouldn't freeze to death. _He was going to leave, until he heard a loud series of coughs. _What the-, _

Gajeel opened the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. He entered and automatically shivered. _What the hell! It's almost colder in here than outside. _He looked around and saw that the lights were off and candles were all over the place to provide light. Gajeel looked and saw that Levy's bedroom door was opened; he entered.

Her eyes were close and she was under a large pile of blankets and quilts. _Oh my god! _Gajeel went to her shook her. "Shrimp, shrimp. Come on tell me you're alive." He told her.

Levy's eyes opened slowly and she yawned. She looked at Gajeel then blinked twice. "Gajeel!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

Gajeel scoffed at her reaction. "Are you kidding me? What's going on shrimp? It's bloody cold in here." He placed his hand on her forehead. "And you're burning up! You probably sick."

Levy sighed as Gajeel took off his coat and scarf and placed almost all his warm clothes on her. "I'm sorry, but during this time, I usually don't have any money. So I don't use anything really. I just don't have the money to pay the bills. I know it's quite a mess, but I don't want to burden anyone."

"Wait, what!?" he asked confused by the whole situation. "Doesn't the school pay you for working at the library? At least tell me you've been eating."

Levy shook her head slowly. "It's not enough, no matter how I safe up." She was now avoided eye contact.

Gajeel took her shoulders. "Shrimp, have you been eating?"

Levy looked in his red irises then quickly looked away. "I don't have the strength to get out of bed. I haven't eaten in two days." She whispered.

Gajeel growled before letting her go and turning on the lights and the heat. He muttered curses as he walked throughout the house—making sure everything was on or at least working properly. "Gajeel, wait-," she tried to stop him and get up.

Gajeel stopped her. "Lie down." He commanded. He took a deep breath as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "Damn it shrimp, just don't worry about it. If you needed help, you should have just asked. I rather have you be a burden, not that you are one, than someone coming over and finding you dead."

Levy sighed and lied back down. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gajeel groaned. "Stop saying sorry, it's nothing. I'll help ya out, just don't worry about it." He then looked towards the kitchen. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Levy shrugged. "Maybe a few things here and there." That was all he needed. Gajeel left the girl to relax.

He went and checked the cupboard and fridge. _Damn shrimp, you barely have anything in here. _Gajeel sighed. _I'm gonna have to work with it though._

* * *

Levy relaxed as a warm, delicious smell began to fill through the house. She giggled as she heard Gajeel curse out loud about one of her stove burners not working. She snuggled in her blankets and quilts and enjoyed the feeling of the house getting warmer. She sat up—the heat already making me feel better.

After a while, Gajeel came in holding a bowl. "Here." He said as he positioned himself on the bed, with her between his legs. He took out the spoon and looked at her.

Levy blushed. "Gajeel, I may be sick but I am completely capable of feeding myself-!" she squealed the last part as the spoon got closer.

Gajeel smirked—seemingly happy he was helping her out. "Ah-," he chuckled. Levy crossed her arms and reluctantly allowed the boy to feed her. Levy's eyes shot wide, questioning what deliciousness he had just brought her. "French Onion Soup." He bluntly answered. Levy nodded—still shocked he managed to make that—before Gajeel continued to feed her.

Soon the bowl was empty and Levy happily wiped her mouth, satisfied. She smiled at her friend. "Thanks Gajeel. I have no clue how you made this from what little I had but-," She then paused when Gajeel moved.

He hugged her after quickly tossing the bowl to the side. He rested his head on top of hers. "Now shrimp, listen good cause I'm only gonna say this once. You are pretty much the nicest person I know. You're smart, kind, and too damn cute for you own good." Gajeel then placed a kiss on her forehead. "So please stop thinking you're a goddamn burden because if I didn't want to help, trust me I wouldn't. I like you that much for Christ's sakes." He muttered the last part.

If they hadn't been that close, Levy would have probably missed that. She blushed. _Oh my god did he really just say that~! Oh my god, what should I do? I feel the same way, but what if he's joking…he seemed too serious. Eek, I don't know what to do. _Levy almost felt dizzy from confusion.

Gajeel laughed. "Damn shrimp, I can practically hear the gears in your head turning."

Feeling slightly confident, Levy sighed as she tugged on his shirt collar—bringing him down and closer. "More." She breathed on his lips and gave his collar two tugs, blushing still.

Gajeel looked at her a bit shocked but then he kissed her nose, making her whine. "Gajeel…"

"Gihi, well I would kiss you, but I don't want your germs." He chuckled.

Levy pouted. "How did I ever fall for such a jerk?" she crossed her arms.

Gajeel smirked and shrugged. "I don't know. I could say the same about a blue-haired shrimp. But who cares, it just works."

"Quite the romantic, are you?" she said looking at him.

Gajeel nodded. "You bet I am. Now get some sleep, can't have a sick girlfriend now, can I?"

Levy blushed realizing all that happened, and the fact that he was claiming her. She shook her head. "Fine, fine. Thanks Gajeel." She smiled.

Gajeel ruffled her hair. "Good. I'll come by tomorrow. I have something I need to take care of." He smirked.

* * *

It all happened in a quick time span of about three hours. Gajeel left a sleeping Levy and went home to briefly explain the situation. The four boys marched over to Principal Dreyar's house—knowing they would have to help their friend out. They told him about it and demanded the school helped Levy out. He didn't even hesitate.

For the next few days, Gajeel helped Levy around the house so she could recover. She was soon fit and healthy again. One morning, she went to her mailbox and opened the letter she got from school:

_Dear Ms. Levy McGarden,_

_Due to your financial situation in perfect combination with your academic performance and positive influence on the school, Fairy Tail High would like to proudly inform you that for your excellent work at the library, your pay will be tripled…_

Levy gasped. _Oh my god…oh my god! This will be enough for my bills and even to start saving up for college! _She soon began crying. _How did this even happen? _She then saw that there was a check in the envelope too. There were also a bunch of notes in there.

As Levy read them, she realized they were all from her friends telling how much of nice person she is and such. Levy was so happy. _I have the best friends ever!_

**(A/N: It's official now and that means we now can have Jerza and Gajevy fluff! YAY~!)**

* * *

Erza and Jellal walked hand in hand down the snow covered cobble-stone path. They didn't speak a lot—which was common during their dates—but they didn't need to. Some simple silence was all they really needed, to enjoy the other's presence.

Jellal watched in amusement as Erza's eyes would light up as they saw the Christmas decorations that cover Main Street. He particularly liked it when they would past by a cake or cupcake shop and how she would ogle at the cakes being displayed.

"Jellal, why are there so many places that tempt me with cake?" she asked as she walked by him, trying not to buy some.

Jellal chuckled. "Well, not many people know someone who is so in love with cake before. I don't think they do it on purpose." He answered.

She looked up at him. "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

Jellal raised a brow. "That you like cake so much? Not at all. It's what makes you, you." He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Which I l find no fault in."

Erza smiled. "You're so nice. Oh and are you going to my Christmas party?"

_Oh crap, I forgot about it. _"Yep," he nodded slowly.

"That's great. It'll be really fun." Ezra replied. Oh, it was going to be.

* * *

Jellal ran out the house as he fixed his scarf and threw a hat on his head. _Run. Run. Run. Late. Late. Late. _Jellal somehow slept through all the commotion that came with Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel wrapping presents and ended up being left behind.

Grant it, he would be there in at least fifteen minutes—making him only ten minutes late—but late was late. And Jellal didn't want an angry Erza on Christmas Day.

…

He entered panting hard, but was happy to see there were many people that would cover his lateness. He soon found Erza. He approached her slowly and covered her eyes. "Merry Christmas, love." He whispered in her ear.

Cana, who had been talking to Erza, stuck out her tongue and laughed. "Boyfriend alert. I'll talk to you later."

Erza giggled as she moved Jellal's hands from her eyes. She turned towards him and gave him a hug. "I was wondering where you were. What happened?"

"Slept in." Jellal then reached in his pocket and took out a small envelope. He gave it to her. "For you my dear." He smiled.

Erza gave him one last look before opening it. Her eyes sparkled. "Jellal! How could you! Free cake from my favorite bakery!" She gave him a tight, big hug.

Jellal blushed and shrugged. "It was nothing; you should really thank the owner."

Erza kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet."

…

Juvia smiled as she watched the festivities going on at Erza's house. She then felt someone bump into her. She turned then blushed—seeing who it was. "Oh excuse me, sorry Gray-sama."

The boy turned and shrugged. "Oh that was my fault, you don't have to say sorry." He was about to leave, but Juvia stopped him.

"Wait Gray," she paused and handed him a present. "Merry Christmas. Juvia made you a scarf. She knows the cold might not bother you, but you need to keep your body warm during winter." She quickly added, looking away.

Gray looked at the dark blue scarf and smiled. "Thank you Juvia." Gray smiled.

…

Levy smiled as she played on the house piano and glanced at the multiple bags at her feet. She giggled when she thought about Jet and Droy. They were so nice to give her all those presents and Lucy had bought her a book she really wanted. It was a nice Christmas she was having.

She continued to play Christmas songs and laughed as some people tried singing along—some a little drunk off eggnog. She felt weight added behind her on the bench and watched as another pair of hands began playing along with her, adding a harmony on Jingle Bells. She chuckled, already knowing who it was.

"They really can't sing." The person said.

Levy laughed. "Says you. You're not any better."

"Aw, that hurt." he replied before he stopped playing.

Levy suddenly squeaked a little when she felt a sneaky pair of lips on her neck. "Gajeel," she whispered—trying to focus on the playing.

"Gihi," he breathed on her neck. "What's the problem? I still owe you a kiss. I know you're shy about us dating, but how about I blame it on some mistletoe?" Gajeel winked.

Levy switched over to Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer, one she knew by heart, so she could look up at him. "So Cana put it up this year? That's gonna bring someone together sooner or later."

Gajeel shrugged as he put something on her neck. "Merry Christmas shrimp."

Levy gasped as she stopped playing and looked down. It was a blue blow-out glass heart necklace with a small, little green book in it. "Oh my gosh, thanks Gajeel. I love it!"

…

A little later, Natsu found Lucy and handed her a box. He then awkwardly scratched behind his head. "I didn't know what you wanted but I figured something to help you with your book."

Lucy opened it and gasped. "Hey! This is that writing manual I always wanted. It's at the library, but I can never find it at a store."

Happy popped from Natsu's hair. "Aye, Natsu took it from the library and said he lost it. But don't worry, they're gonna buy some more."

Lucy punched Natsu's arm. "Natsu, you didn't have to. I know they charged you a fine."

Natsu rubbed his arm and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Uh oh, seems like we caught somebody under my mistletoe." Cana's voice roared throughout the house and everyone turned to see her mistletoe card was right above Natsu and Lucy—Happy nowhere between the two.

Lucy blushed and glared at her friend. "Cana, you purposely put that card here!"

The brunette shrugged as she sipped her eggnog. "Kiss, kiss, you two." She winked. The party cheered, egging them on.

Natsu shrugged. "It won't kill us." He replied nonchalantly. _Yes, I finally get to kiss her~!_

Lucy sighed before quickly shifting closer and placing a quick kiss on Natsu's lips. _Oh my god I can't believe I actually did that. _

Natsu laughed and smiled. "See, nothing went wrong." The two looked and saw that pretty much everyone had their phone out.

"Oh my god, did you all take pictures." Lucy squealed.

"Gihi, a little blackmail will come in handy, eh Natsu?" Gajeel snickered as he pocketed his phone.

Levy smiled innocently as looked up from the picture she took. "I'll just save this so I can tell you I saw it coming."

Lucy groaned. "I can't believe you all."

Cana laughed as she waved her hand. "Anyway, let's get this eggnog contest on the roll!"

* * *

Natsu groaned. "I don't wanna go to school; winter break went by too fast." He complained.

"Quick your complaining, we have four days left." Gray replied.

"Think about it this way, the quicker we get to school the more we can practice with Levy for the Spring Jam." Jellal added. Natsu groaned.

"The quicker you can see Lucy." Happy giggled.

"Oi, was that one of his New Year resolutions? Get a kiss from bunny-girl?" Gajeel snickered.

"Says, you. You should focus on you and Levy." Lily retorted.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." _Tch, if only you knew. _

"Anyway, I already got a kiss from Lucy on Christmas." Natsu grinned.

"He's says that proudly." Lily muttered.

"Dense fool." Happy replied shaking his head.

"Whatever, mistletoe is different." Gajeel grunted.

"Not to mention, you stole a book from the library for her." Jellal commented.

Natsu shrugged. "Psh, I didn't steal it…" he paused trying to find a way to word it. "I merely bought it."

"Natsu, you can't buy books from the library." Happy groaned.

"Okay, what's your point?" Natsu sighed.

"I'll make this simple." Gray said. "You," he pointed at Natsu, "like Lucy. Lucy likes you, but you're both too slow to get it through your heads."

Natsu shook his head. "I don't get it." The three boys groaned. When will those two get it?

* * *

Haha! Yes, I have done it. I give you Gajevy! I give you Jerza! I give the whole damn pot.

*calms down* Anyway, how was it? I hope you like it. Please review (those encourage me) and share you thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12: Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Hello everyone. I took a little break between the chapters. I hope you all enjoy reading this one. Thank you for all the support.

* * *

Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Lucy laughed as she closed her locker and looked at Levy. They were getting their things ready for their next class.

"That's all I'm saying Lu-chan, Natsu-," Levy paused when she felt those sneaky lips on her neck again. She slightly gasped. "Gajeel,"

"Gihi," the dragon slayer stood up and ruffled her hair before disappearing into the crowd. Leaving behind a, "Hey shrimp and bunny-girl."

Levy blushed when she saw the sly look on Lucy. "What?" she asked nervously.

Lucy giggled. "Eek, you know what. What exactly was that all about?"

Levy waved her hand. "Nothing, I just think he's teasing."

Lucy gave a foolish grin. "Oh sure, that's what that was. I'm positive he likes you. Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

Levy shrugged as the two girls made their way to their next class. "It's nothing." _Oh god, that was too close. Stupid Gajeel._

As they walked a loud roar was heard through the hallways. "Gajeel, why the hell didn't you tell me you and Levy were dating!?" it was Lily. Levy and Lucy couldn't see the two, but they definitely head Lily out of all the noise in the hall. Lucy snapped her head to Levy.

Levy's face beamed red. "Eh-, eh,"

Lucy gasped. "Levy-chan! You didn't tell me!" Lucy then giggled. "Hehe, my shy little bookworm has a boy, aw!"

"Lucy stop before I get the Christmas picture." Levy replied in not a very confident voice.

Lucy laughed. "You wouldn't."

Levy grinned. "Maybe, I will. Everyone wants to know when you two will get together."

Lucy blushed. "Let's just get to class."

* * *

"What!" the three girls exclaimed at once.

"Ssh," Lucy replied. "Yes, I said it. Levy and Gajeel are dating."

"Thank God, it took them long enough." Cana slurred.

"How long has this been going on?" Mira asked, shock still in her voice.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know; I'm still surprised she didn't tell us."

Mira shrugged and smiled. "Well you know how Levy can be. She's rather shy."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is happy Gajeel finally had some sense knocked into him. I gave him a bit of support."

"So you saw it coming?" Lucy asked.

"Oh please, we all did. We just didn't know when." Cana answered.

As the girls walked home they ran into Lily. They all said hi. "Hey ladies." He smiled.

"Lily, can you answer something for us please?" Mira asked as she bent down by the Exceed.

The Exceed nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, do you know how long Levy and Gajeel have been dating?" Mira asked.

Lily chuckled. "Gajeel finally told me that things kinda happened a week into break, so that's about…I say about a month. Stupid Gajeel could've dropped a hint to me or something." He muttered the last part.

"What!" the girls shrieked at once.

Lily nodded. "Yep, but it's fine. Levy was a bit shy; you can't be mad at her."

Lucy sighed. "I guess that's true. Well, I have to get home soon. Bye everyone."

"Bye."

* * *

Lucy arrived to an empty home and sighed when she realized she would be spending the evening alone. She couldn't really blame her spirits for taking the time to rest and she did give her staff of two, many days off since she knew it would soon be time for her to learn how to be an independent individual.

She went to her room, halfway hoping Natsu and Happy to be there, but knew they wouldn't since Natsu got detention for getting into a fight with Gray and Elfman.

Lucy changed into some comfy clothes and unpacked her homework. She began working but her mind kept drifting off to how her day went and for some reason all the moments she had with Natsu.

Lucy will admit that she and the boy where excellent friends, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something there. Something that was noticeable to everyone else but the two.

Lucy groaned as she stared at the paper in front of her. _Maybe Levy-chan is right. Could we go out? _She thought about it for a long while before she shook her head and went back to her homework.

* * *

"Gajeel has a girlfriend! Gajeel has a girlfriend!" **Everyone **sung and goofily danced throughout the house.

Gajeel growled at Lily. "Why the hell did you tell them?" he asked as he took a couple pillows and covered his ears.

Lily shrugged. "I figured you might as well let them know now so they can get it out of their system—instead of procrastinate the outcome." Gajeel groaned.

"Will you all shut the hell up! You didn't give Jellal this much bull when he started dating Erza!" he roared.

"This isn't about me. It's that you actually managed to get a girl to like you." Jellal laughed.

Gray laughed. "He got you there."

"Well, it's safe to say Levy will be keeping him on his toes for a long while." Natsu grinned.

"I knew he liked her~" Happy snickered.

Gajeel growled. "Shut up, let's get to practicing." He said hiding his red face in a pillow, making everyone laugh before getting their instruments.

* * *

As the week ended and another one began and another, Natsu noticed a change in Lucy. She seemed distant from everyone else. At first, he thought she needed some space, but it was getting worse. Natsu was concerned, but he wasn't sure if he should just ask her. He needed help.

During lunch one day, he found Erza outside after she chewed a few students out about who knows what. "Hey Erza,"

The scarlet-haired girl turned to him. "Yes Natsu, is something wrong?"

Natsu scratched behind his head. "Well, I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Lucy. She seems kinda sad right now."

Erza's face softened. "Oh well," she paused before letting out a deep breath and putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Well, you see tomorrow is the day her mother passed away. It's a hard time for Lucy, but it's good to see your concern for her. Maybe you should do something to cheer her up."

Natsu brightened up at. "I could. Hmm, I need to go find Happy." He began running off. "Thanks Erza!" he called back as he left.

Erza smiled and chuckled a bit. _Those two, they're so perfect for each other. _

* * *

Lucy didn't show up to school the next day—which no one talked about—but Natsu didn't worry. He had a plan to help his friend out.

Natsu impatiently went through the day, waiting for school to be over. Class after class, not really paying any attention to whatever the teacher said. It was an excruciating 7 hours, but at the end of the day, Natsu knew it would be worth it.

He grinned and walked jovially. "Are you ready Happy?"

"Aye sir. I've been practicing. I hope we can make Lucy smile." Happy answered.

Natsu nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Lucy sighed and groaned. She had been crying all day as she looked through photo album after photo album—pictures filled with her and her mom. Earlier, some of the spirits came to visit and comfort her, but they couldn't stay long.

She flung her body on her bed, in attempt to relax and calm down. The tears flowed at a slow, consistent pace. She heard a tapping at her door, which made her jump. After a while it was there again. _What the-_

By the third tap, Lucy summoned up the strength to get up and open the window and looked out of it. She saw rocks at the bottom. _Who would throw rocks at a window? _

"She's looking. Happy start playing!" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu sitting on a stool. Happy was by him sitting on the grass with a ukulele. The blue Exceed began playing a soft melody—rocking his head a little along the beat. Natsu smiled up at Lucy. "This one's for you Luce."

Natsu turned on his small, portable speaker and took the mic to sing.

'_Hello dear friend,  
are you listening?  
Why do you tears fall  
and you face not shine?  
I know these troubles times are hard but  
don't worry we'll get through_

_My best friend  
Don't worry  
I'll be there for you  
Sometimes these days come  
and trouble times are due  
But don't forget  
That I'll be there for you…_

Lucy was crying. Natsu looked and freaked out. "Oh my god, are you okay Lucy?" he stopped singing when he noticed.

"Lucy," Happy said worried.

Lucy laughed when she saw their reaction. She wiped her tears. "I'm happy guys, really." She sniffled. "This is so sweet, thank you so much. No one has ever done something like this before."

Happy chortled. "It was Natsu's idea, because he likes you." He whispered.

Natsu blushed. "We all missed you at school today. I just want you to feel better."

Lucy climbed out her window and went over to the two. She hugged them both. "Thanks so much. I do, and you guys are the best. I can always count on you." She let go then gasped when she looked up. "Wow," she let out.

"What are you looking at?" Natsu turned and saw a cherry blossom tree blooming and petals flowing in the wind.

"So pretty, they don't normally bloom this time of year." Happy said dazed.

Lucy looked at Natsu. She smiled. _Now, I've done it for sure. _

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Natsu smiled as he walked into the classroom.

"Oh bunny-girl's back." Gajeel snickered, following.

"Why do you call her that?" Levy asked as she walked by his side. "Hey Lu-chan."

Everyone saw that the Blonde was back and began saying hi and stirring up conversations. To anyone else, it would have been weird that this was the reaction for someone who was only absent for a day, but the girl had definitely been missed. Plus, most knew what was going on, and understood the hurt of having a passed-on parent(s).

Lucy waved. "Yea, I just needed a break."

"Well I can help you catch up with your work." Natsu offered.

Jellal was startled by the scene. "Oh my god,"

"It's official; I'm giving them three weeks before they start dating." Erza replied.

"Natsu never wants to do his work." Happy said.

"Well, this is a sudden change in character." Lily commented.

"Fuck three weeks, I give them at most one." Gajeel replied.

Cana laughed. "Wanna put some money on that?"

"Gihi, why not." Gajeel answered.

Levy groaned. "Are we seriously betting on this?"

"Aye, I say at most a week too." Happy replied.

"Tch, are you saying I'll be wrong?" Erza groaned. Jellal chuckled. _She doesn't like the sound of that. _

"Juvia doesn't mind as long as Lucy isn't her love rival." She joked. She then paused. _Hmm, I haven't seen Gray-sama today. _

"Levy, are you gonna join in on our fun?" Cana winked.

Levy groaned. "Dollar on two weeks."

"Tch, weak." Gajeel chuckled.

"Whatever. We let's go to our seats." Levy said sticking out her tongue.

The two, Natsu and Lucy, would have noticed their friends "little" game if they weren't so busy talking to each other. That's when Natsu realized something.

_Oh god, it's official now. _

* * *

Natsu and Lucy hung out all day and the feeling was there. It seemed something changed between the two in the past couple days. It was something good, but Natsu couldn't put his finger on it. _What was happening?_ Happy had noticed.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yea, I'm fine." Was he?

It bothered Natsu all day and it wouldn't stop. It just grew and grew and wouldn't stop. He needed help, but who would he ask?

Natsu ran all the way home. He barged in to see Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray staring at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray exclaimed—startled by his sudden entrance.

"Guys," Natsu began, "I think I like Lucy."

* * *

Boom! There we have it. It's kind of short. I have the other part of this planned out, but it wouldn't have properly fit with this chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.

A special shout-out to all of you who reviewed last chapter! That helped me a lot, so thanks. Please remember to review, pm, and other types of feedback. They help. Until next time,

-Ciao~!


	13. Chapter 13: Black Roses

Hehe, Gruvia lovers. I'm here.

* * *

Black Roses

The room stared at him before letting out a long, collective groan. "Idiot." Gray groaned.

Gajeel face palmed. "It just hit him."

Happy came in. "Did he really just say that?"

Lily chuckled and nodded. "Yep, seems like Natsu finally figured it out."

Jellal shook his head. "So Natsu, what are you going to do about your sudden realization?"

Gajeel grunted as he stood up and picked Natsu by his collar. "He doesn't know, and I ain't losing twenty dollars cause of it. Let's go."

Jellal was shocked. "Gajeel, what are you doing."

"Gajeel, put me down." Natsu groaned.

"Gihi, we're gonna go pay bunny-girl a visit." He snickered.

"Ooo, I want to go." Happy said.

"Why should we?" Lily asked with his arms crossed. "Give them some space." _Damn it I put 5 on three weeks. _

"Oh please, you just don't wanna lose five dollars." Happy giggled.

"I'll go." Jellal sighed.

"Um, did I miss something?" Gray asked.

"That's what happens when you skip school." Gajeel answered. "I'm going."

* * *

*Ding*Dong*

"Coming!" Lucy called. _I wonder who would be here right now._

She opened the door and saw the interesting sight on Gajeel with Natsu—who was still in his school uniform—thrown over his shoulder. He looked down at the girl before placing Natsu on his feet. "For you." He told Lucy.

Gajeel glared at Natsu. "I hope you can keep this from fucking up for yourself, pyro." He then turned Natsu around towards Lucy. "I'm going." Gajeel then left and went back to the car.

"Don't come home until you kiss her!" Happy called from the car before they drove off.

Jellal was driving. "I have no clue why we all went."

"I just wanted to see Gajeel carry Natsu to Lucy." Gray explained.

"We're so reckless." Pantherlily shook his head.

"Aye." Happy smiled.

* * *

Lucy blushed. _What is going on? _She looked up at Natsu; his head was down and flushed. _What's wrong with him?_

"…Lucy, do you have a piece of paper?" he stammered.

The Blonde looked up and nodded. "Yea sure," she quickly gave it to him. Natsu scribbled something. Lucy read it:

_I like you._

* * *

"Ugh! You got to be kidding me!" Cana groaned.

Jellal laughed. "No we're serious."

"You dragged Natsu to Lucy's so they can get together and you didn't invite me!" She growled.

"Well, there wasn't much room in the car anyway." Lily retorted.

Cana rolled her eyes. "You and Happy could have flown."

Juvia came in. "Good morning," she smiled. "What's going on?"

Gajeel turned his gaze to her. "Salamander and Bunny-girl got together."

Juvia gasped. "Good for them…but there goes five dollars." She muttered.

"Did you seriously drag Natsu to Lucy's house so you wouldn't lose 20 dollars?" Levy asked.

Gajeel turned towards her slowly. "No." he paused. "…I was merely helping out a friend."

Levy rolled her eyes. "It's manly to help a friend find romance."

Lucy groaned at the scene. "Did they seriously-,"

"-bet on this?" Natsu finished for her.

"Aye!" Happy grinned.

"Alright brats, get in your seat!" The teacher said—stomping in the normal, 'I hate mornings' mood.

The teacher went through the attendance as usual. "Gray Fullbuster." No one answered. "Great another day of skipping school I see." The teacher muttered.

* * *

The three boys walked home together. "Is it me or does it seem that Gray's been acting…_different _lately?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel grunted.

Natsu shrugged. "He just seem like he's been on the edge lately. Not at school, but home…then again, he's been skipping school a few times in the past couple weeks—missing practice. He's hiding something."

Jellal sighed. "Yea. He's been running off late at night, but I try not to worry. Something's not right." Usually, the boys stayed out of each other's business but they knew when it was time to step in.

Gajeel grunted thinking. "I didn't want to bring it up, cause I thought I was hallucinating it, but I've been smelling the whore on him for a while."

Jellal shook his head. "Oh god," he sighed. "Looks like we're gonna pay Hell another visit."

Natsu growled. "Tch damn woman, how did she even know where we are?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess they've been talking. Either way, we don't need to tell him we know for now. He'll blow."

"Damn, does he know what he's done?" Natsu snarled.

Jellal shrugged. "We'll see in the end."

* * *

Gray got slapped. Hard.

His body hit ground with a slight shake. He looked up at the skinny, busty, purplette looked down at him. "Tch pathetic, how the mighty fall so quickly. Gray, wouldn't you agree?" the woman smirked at him.

His mind wasn't acting right. He couldn't process much of his surroundings and his body wasn't working well. He only could listen to the words of the woman by. _Damn, Francesca. _

She laughed. "I know you don't like it when I hurt you, but I you hurt me first. I saw you with that dark bluenette girl. How dare you hang with such a child? I thought you like actual woman."

Gray clenched his stomach and hurled. He groaned loudly.

"Hmm, you wasted yourself good, but don't worry. You don't have to go to anyone else. As long as you're mine Gray, I'll always take care of you." Francesca smirked in her tight light blue dress. She rubbed his shoulders. "Always."

**(A/N: Shout-out to Zebragirl12! Here's the "20-year old bitch.")**

* * *

Levy groaned as she looked around the room. "Where is Gray?" she nearly growled. It was now March and the boy's absence grew more and more frequent.

Jellal sighed. "He didn't come to school today."

Levy shook her head. "Look, you guys have been doing good, but it's not going to mean a thing if Gray doesn't come to school and practice."

"Not to mention Principal Dreyar won't let him play over the summer if his grades drop." Gajeel grunted.

"That too. You need a consistent beat and that's what's missing." Levy commented.

"I'm about to get Erza to knock some sense into him. This can't keep happening cause we're not gonna find a replacement so soon." Natsu let out.

Jellal shook his head. _Things are gonna get tense real soon. _

Levy put her hands in the air and sighed. "We'll worry about it later. For now, start at measure 70. I'll clap a beat." And with that, they moved on.

* * *

The walked home was a quiet one. No one really didn't know what to say. Everyone was pissed. Gajeel felt that Gray wasn't giving two fucks about them or even Levy—who was helping **them** out with the song and everything; Natsu was just ready to strangle him, and Jellal was disappointed and let down.

Yeah it was safe to say that the Spaded Dogs were having their friendship tested and pushed to their limits, but they knew they had to persevere. It was just gonna take a rough and rude awakening for Gray and one hell of a ride for the Spaded Dogs and their friends.

"We're gonna have to end this soon." Natsu said breaking the silence.

Gajeel grunted. "No shit, Sherlock. I just swear, that if bitch brings more people in this, I'm making sure she finds her ass behind bars."

Lily shook his head. "She has a name Gajeel. Show a little respect, she is older than you." Gajeel mumbled a 'whatever.'

"Hopefully, he'll be home right now." Jellal sighed.

Gajeel was the first to open through door. He stepped in, but automatically stopped in his tracks. His eyes shot wide. There was a unique and heavy scent in the air. The others entered and stopped too. "Oh shit…oh shit, oh shit!" Gajeel and Natsu muttered as they barged through Gray's door.

He wasn't in there, but they weren't looking for him at the moment. They bombarded the room, going through everything. Jellal came in. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you in his room?"

Normally, that answer would have been either 'shut up' or 'you're in his room too,' but no one had time for that. Gajeel paused and looked at Jellal with very serious eyes. "Tell me you don't smell that." Gajeel groaned.

That's when it came crashing down on Jellal. He joined them in their search. "This isn't good."

Happy and Lily peeked through the doorway. "Is everything alright?" Happy asked nervously.

The boys ignored him at the moment. They didn't want to hurt Happy, who never liked it when the four fought or had conflict. Especially after what happened what's coming to be two years ago.

Natsu ran his hand under Gray's pillow and abruptly cursed out loud. The two boys turned towards him. "So you found it?" Jellal's voice a faint whisper.

Natsu pulled out a syringe and sighed. "Yep,"

Happy gasped at the sight, covering his mouth. "Oh no, he couldn't have returned to that."

Lily groaned. "Heroin…" he muttered.

Jellal shook his head. "Find it all and throw it away. I'll clean his room when we're done."

* * *

The fumes and puffs of smoke clouded the clarity of the room and the various fragrances of alcohol, drugs, and the side effects that came with that, filled the room. It had a heavy, weird yellow that shaded the room.

Gray was there sitting amongst those that were either high or wasted out of their mind. He was amongst them, downing shots and doing whatever he could get on hand.

"Gray, why do you look so stressed? You need to relax." The feminine voice replied.

It was like he was living in Heaven and Hell at the same time. He felt so on top of the world and happy, but he knew deep down that he was screwing up his friends, his nakama.

"Gray did you hear me?" Yet, the temptation that lurked in this woman's voice held him back and influenced his negative actions. He was trapped. He grunted in response.

Francesca laughed. "I missed you yesterday. Where were you?"

"School." He answered bluntly.

She scoffed at him. "Oh Gray, why not drop out? It's not like anyone is missing you there."

Well, no one was really questioning why he was gone—just noticed when he was there. Gray pondered the suggestion. "I couldn't; I'd let the guys down." He said, a moment of actual sense returning in his head before disappearing again.

"They'll be fine without you; you can't let them dictate you life. Besides, do you really think they care about you? Like I do?" Francesca questioned. When she saw that Gray wasn't going to answer her, she poured him a shot. "It's okay my prince, you'll be fine with me."

* * *

Juvia smiled as she went out to her mailbox to see if anything came. She hummed happily and opened it. She looked through the letters.

_One from Gray-sama? How weird. _She giggled as she went inside. _Juvia wonders what is says. _

She opened it and began reading.

* * *

The thunder cracked through the sky violently. The rain poured down heavily. Lightning broke through the sky, sending bolts—scattering through the town.

"This is a huge storm." Jellal said.

Natsu shrugged. "It'll pass."

Lily whimpered as he looked up at Gajeel. "I- I wonder why we're having a sudden storm." Gajeel grunted. "Gajeel, something's not right."

"You think I don't know that?" He retorted suddenly.

"What do you mean? It's just any old storm." Jellal replied. Gajeel stood from the couch and opened a window. "What are you doing?"

"Come on now, you feel it too." Gajeel grunted.

"That's magic." Natsu said.

"Are you saying someone is purposely causing the storm?" Jellal questioned.

"No, I'm saying someone is losing all control of the storm. There's a flood and tornado warning in the middle of March; this ain't normal." Gajeel said.

"Do- do you know who it is?" Lily asked before hiding under the couch after some thunder.

Gajeel combed his hair with his fingers awkwardly. He growled. "I know who better than anyone. It' Juvia."

The room fell silent. "…Juvia? I knew she can control water, but this? This is too much." Natsu replied.

Gajeel shook his head. "This is Juvia in the raw. She's seeping in the dark quickly; something happened. It happened once before; it was how she joined the orphanage. There's just one way to make sure." He looked out the window again and picked a flower from a bush. He closed the window and showed them the flower.

"A rose." Natsu commented.

"It's black." Jellal added.

"What does that mean? I'm worried for Juvia-chan." Happy responded.

"It's the only signal that Juvia can give at a time like this—turning all the roses black." Gajeel then disappeared into his room and came back in day clothes.

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

Gajeel smirked. "Well, isn't it obvious? I need to go help my friend."

Lily poked his head from the couch. "Don't go. You'll be a walking lightning rod out there. You could even get yourself killed."

Gajeel shrugged. "Stay here just in case Gray shows up. I'm going." He grinned and walked to the door. "Besides, I kinda owe her one."

* * *

Juvia sat on the hard wooden floor, covering herself with a blanket. She was crying loudly, sobbing really. Her body shook. Dark visions filled her head; it was becoming too much.

Out of nowhere, a cutout of a newspaper article appeared by her foot. She read it. "With Non-stop Rain, Drought Ceases in Town." She paused. It dated back years ago. _When Juvia came to the orphanage. _

Another one showed up. Actually a collection was there. "Fairy Tail Halloween Party," "Drama Club Performance," "The Power of the Student Body," there were more, all from Fairy Tail—ones she wrote for the school paper.

Juvia slightly calmed down. "Why- why are you here? How did you get in?" she asked.

There was a snicker. "I'm an iron-dragon slayer; I simply picked the lock." He paused. "Remember when you were lost in town and you caused a storm? And Grandma went out to find you. This reminds me of that."

"Gajeel, please go away." Juvia whispered. He appeared by her side and took a seat.

"I rather not. Tell me what's wrong. It's not every day that you break down like this." Gajeel answered.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it." She told him.

"Juvia, let me help you. A lot of innocent people are going to get hurt if you don't calm down." Gajeel retorted.

Juvia began crying loudly again. "That's all Juvia is, a cause of destruction. Why is Juvia like this? Gajeel tell me why?" A loud crash of thunder rumbled the house.

"You're not. Who is telling you these things? Juvia, what happened because I'm so close to finding the bastard and committing homicide." Gajeel growled.

Juvia sighed as she handed him a piece of paper with a trembling hand. It was a letter. Gajeel read through it thoroughly. It was disgusting. It called Juvia all kinds of names and told her rude things about her late adoptive parents. It even accused her of their death. Gajeel growled. "Who the hell wrote this?"

Juvia didn't answer. She only pointed to the end of the letter before sobbing even more—increasing the pressure of the rain. Gajeel followed her finger: _Gray Fullbuster. _Gajeel slammed a fist into the floor, creating a hole to the floor under.

"I'll fix it." Gajeel mumbled. He paused. "This doesn't make sense. Gray is not coldhearted to go after you like this. You didn't do anything to him." He turned to Juvia. She wasn't listening. In fact, she seemed to be in more of a lost, dazed state. "Juvia, Juvia," Gajeel waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink.

Gajeel was confused. He thought for a quick moment before rereading the letter. Now, it appeared that letters were moving and changed into one attacking Gajeel about Metalicana. He soon began hallucinating his darkest memories of being alone and fending for himself.

Gajeel forcefully snapped himself out of it. He glanced at the letter; it signed from no one. He growled and quickly crumbled the paper. "Juvia, Juvia," he said.

"She is tired Gajeel. She keeps seeing the car accident that killed her adoptive parents. Why would someone this?" She looked at him with tired, empty eyes.

_That's how it happened? No wonder she's like this. _He tried to lighten up the mood by smiling. "Gray didn't write the letter."

Juvia sighed. "Gajeel, what do you mean?"

"I mean, it's a magic letter. It's suppose to awaken anyone's darkest memories to attack them, and I know the exact person who did it." Gajeel replied. Juvia gave him a look of slight disbelief.

He sighed. "I might as well give you a history lesson so you can understand. Do you remember when I kinda was caught up with the media and was pissed and everything."

Juvia giggled at his choice of words. The rain lightened up. "Yes, Juvia remembers."

"Well, at the time there was this reporter, Francesca," he nearly growled her name, "she was a very active, determined reporter with her work. Well, she was one of those annoying ones that try to blow up celebrities' careers—like TMZ except much bitchier." He explained.

"Anyway, she was trying to bash us up, but instead of just making up some rumors and shit, she got Gray in some delusional state, convincing him he was in love and the whole nine yards." Gajeel realized he needed to speed things up.

"Long story short, she got him on drugs; the four of us almost spit up until we got Gray to see that she once pushing him to his low and writing articles about it. It was one hell of a ride. She's back at it. Now, I don't know why she would go after you, but you need to know that Gray doesn't hate you." Gajeel wrapped up.

Juvia shook her head slowly. "Juvia understands."

Gajeel raised a brow. "Do you? Are you alright honestly?"

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Yes she is."

Gajeel sighed. "Good, cause you gave me one hell of a scare."

Juvia tackled him in a hug. "Thanks so much Gajeel."

Gajeel sighed. "Alright, alright, it's no problem. Anyway, even after all of this, you still like that stripper?"

Juvia looked at him and shrugged. "It's silly that Juvia does, but that's love I guess."

Gajeel snickered. "Gihi, well then it seems like we got a rescue mission on our hands." He groaned. "This will be fun." Juvia giggled. "Anyway, you gonna clean up your mess."

Juvia nodded and calmed down completely. She stopped all her magic.

The storm was calm outside, but there was still one to tame in the hearts.

* * *

Well now, how was that my Gruvia shippers? (Featuring my brotp Gajeel x Juvia) I wanted to go a different approach for these two. Also thank you **Jaws42 **for you review and suggestions, it helped me out with this chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review your opinions of this chapter. Was it happy? Sad? Did it hit you in the feels or where you just like '…what the hell did I just read?' I would love to now.

See ya soon. :)


	14. Chapter 14: The Rescue Mission

I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter. It was one of my favorites. Please enjoy more Gruvia feels (with others…)

* * *

The Rescue Mission

Gray twitched for the millionth time on that weekend day. Going cold turkey wasn't the best way to get off drugs. Gray already knew the guys figured he was back on heroine when he couldn't find any of it in his room and there was a note telling him so, to quit, and get his shit together.

He groaned. This wasn't the best way at all, but he knew it had to be done. Jellal was helping him catch up with his school work. Levy came over and got him into the music again. The past few days had been a mix of Heaven and Hell. And it still wasn't over with a text coming from Francesca: _Can't wait to see you later. _Gray groaned. Half of him wanted to stick with her, the other wanted to flee and never turn around again. He listened to the first one. The doorbell rang.

Gray groaned as he got up to answer. The moment the door was opened was the same as the one that sent him flying across the front yard into a tree. Gray groaned; only one person could throw a punch like that. _Damn, where's Jellal when you need him?_

"Gray, I think it's time you pay for the shit you've put many people through." Erza growled. Her voice overflowed with danger and had a heavy murderous tone.

Gray sat up against the cracked tree. "What hell are you talking about? Have you lost your fucking mind?" he roared at the girl.

"Have you?! I don't think you realized how your actions have been effecting the people around you, no matter how you've been trying to shut us out." Erza replied walking towards him.

Gray wiped the spit from his cheek. "What are you talking about? I've been getting myself together."

"Tch, that doesn't make up for the damage you've done Gray. You can cover a mess, but that doesn't make up for what is under. Are you that out of it that I have to know you into reality?" Erza replied.

Gray stood to his feet. "Look Erza, look at me! Do you think I know what the hell do to with myself? I am the mess!"

Erza shook her head, halfway to him. "That doesn't help Gray. How hard you've fallen and hit the ground." That made Gray snap.

He began attacking the scarlet-haired girl. It was reckless and mindless, nothing hit her; his mind was too confused and hurt to focus on her. "Leave me alone." The drugs were clouding his mind. He had only stopped a day and a half ago, but they still lingered through his mind and body.

Erza continued to walk towards him—avoiding all his attacks and breaking the ones too close with her bare hands. "No, I'm going to tell you everything." Gray stopped, panting heavily; he wasted a good amount of magic for nothing. _I can't fight her._

"Natsu was going to be your partner for a project in your Social Studies class, but he ended up doing it by himself because you were either gone or stoned to oblivion. Do you think Levy feels appreciated for all her hard work she put in that song after you and the guys begged for her help then for you to just abandon it?" Erza let out.

Gray looked down at his feet. "No one cares about me." He muttered.

Erza rolled her eyes. She was only a few yards in front of him when she halted. "You know that's a lie. With the way things are, it has to be. Juvia-,"

"I never did anything to her." Gray quickly told her.

Erza shook her head. "You've done the most damage to her. After your little date, something happened. You shut her out for the longest when she only wanted to be your friend. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not letting you treat her like that anymore. Remember that storm from last week? That was Juvia because of that hideous letter you wrote." The murderous tone was back again.

Gray raised a brow. "I never a letter, and I haven't locked her out."

Erza held back her tears, furious at her frustration. A sword appeared in her hand. "Gray, this is sad." Was all she said before moving to strike him.

The sword met with iron, making a loud whoosh of wind that swept through. "Gihi, calm your tits Titania."

Gray opened his eyes to see Gajeel grinning as he blocked her attack with his iron arm. Erza calmed down at the sight of the boy. She sighed as she let the sword disappear. "What is it Gajeel?"

Gajeel let out a deep breath. _Damn, I didn't think I could stop that attack. _He turned his arm back to normal and dusted himself off. "Well first things first, Gray didn't write that letter."

Erza looked at him seriously. "Really, then who did? I'll find the kid and-,"

Gajeel stopped her. "Try a 21 year old bitch."

Gray scoffed. "Are you telling me Francesca did that?"

"Yes, I am." Gajeel answered in all seriousness.

"What's up with you!? Why don't you think people can change?" Gray retorted. He really didn't know why he was so upset, but he was.

"Gray, I know what happened. Do you seriously think things have changed? If so, it's for the worse not the better." Erza told him.

Gray groaned before stomping off down the road, muttering curses down the way. Erza tried to go after him.

Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Simmer down Titania, we don't need him feeling peachy right now. I need your help."

Erza turned to him. "To get him out of his delusional state, anything."

Gajeel pocketed his hands. "I understand how you feel, but that was harsh."

Erza sighed. "I know, but with what has been going, I felt betrayed."

Gajeel shrugged. "Well that's how we all feel, but not as bad as Gray is going to."

Erza raised a brow. "What do mean?"

"Don't worry about it. We need help and I know just the roach to go to." Gajeel replied.

Erza looked at him for a moment. "Oh God you don't mean-,"

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. "Boy, get the door."

He groaned. "Alright Gramps," he opened it. He was a bit taken back by the faces there.

"Laxus," Natsu grunted.

"What do you want?" Laxus answered.

"We need your help." Levy said.

Laxus shook his head. "Not interested." He then began closing the door.

Gajeel stopped it with his foot. "You're going to listen to us." He growled.

"We have something you might be interested in." Jellal added.

Laxus opened the door. "I'm listening."

"Gray got caught up in Francesca again." Natsu told him.

Laxus growled. "That bitch! She's still in town?"

"Wait, does everyone have a problem with her?" Erza commented.

"She messed with Laxus a couple of years before Gray." Natsu quickly explained.

"There's a reason why we call her a whore." Gajeel grunted.

"Anyway," Jellal said before they could get off track, "we need your help to take her down while bringing Gray completely into reality."

"I'm all ears; I've been wanting that pedophile in jail for years." Laxus said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"We need your help. We already know she's been writing pieces about Gray like last time, but we have no clue where she has them." Natsu said.

"There at her apartment of the eastside of town." Laxus told them.

"Why would you know that?" Jellal asked. Laxus gave him a smug look. "Oh god ew, okay never mind." He rubbed his forehead. "Can you give us the address?"

"Oh sure, but I need a little something in return." Laxus smirked as he stepped out fully and closed the door. _Can't have Gramps hear._ The group groaned.

"I've prepared to excuse you from your next five detentions." Erza stated.

"You've caught my ear." Laxus teased.

Levy sighed. "I'll excuse you and the Thunder Gods from all your library fines…" _Which is a lot, but this is for the better…_

"Tempting," Laxus grinned.

_We're wasting time. _"Juvia will give you the first article about your band before the Spring Jam." Juvia replied sternly.

"Deal." Laxus smirked. "Before I let you go, you should know that the bitch is really good at illusion magic, even to the point of straight hallucination and manipulation." He said as scribbled an address on the paper Levy gave him.

"Yea we know, but we can do this." Jellal smiled.

Laxus raised a brow. "What is your plan exactly?"

Natsu shrugged and sighed. "More or less, break into her house, steal all her articles, get out and show them to Gray."

Laxus laughed as he handed Gajeel the paper. "Well good luck." He smiled.

The group began departing, but Natsu stayed for a moment. "Why are you helping us out so much?"

"Well aside from the beef I have with her, it would suck to take you boys down without everyone there. I want your best at the Spring Jam." Laxus chuckled.

Natsu grinned. "Well trust me, we'll bring it."

* * *

To no one's surprise, Francesca lived in the slums of town. The apartment building looked just as broken down as the town.

If things were to go their way, Gajeel and Juvia were to go in and get the papers. Erza, Jellal, and Natsu were back up and Lucy along with Levy were to watch the building just in case Francesca or anyone else came by. Once everything was safe, they would leave and go find Gray.

Gajeel and Juvia climbed up the steps. "You gonna be fine?"

Juvia nodded. "It's not every day that you do this," she let out a deep breath, "but everything will be fine." They reached Francesca's door. "How are we gonna get in?"

Gajeel chuckled as he covered his arms in iron scales. He patted his bicep. "Gihi," he smirked.

Juvia waved both hands. "Wait never-mind," she bent over and took a key from under the welcome mat, "Juvia's got this." Gajeel groaned and turned his arm back to normal. She opened the door and the two entered.

It was a very run-down apartment. Things like floorboards and windows were broken—letting in the evening light from different angles. "Well let's make a move; no one wants to get caught." Gajeel said.

Juvia nodded and the two spilt up into different rooms and began searching.

…

Juvia groaned. _Where are they? Gajeel and Juvia have looked in three rooms each; where would they be? _Speaking of Gajeel, "Gajeel, are you alright?" He had been quiet for a while.

Her answer was a loud choking noise coming from the bedroom where Gajeel was in. Juvia's phone vibrated. She looked at the text. _Sorry, Natsu was distracting us. Francesca is on her way up. _Juvia blinked twice at the text. _Oh no! _

She ran from the office to the bedroom doorway and gasped.

"Oh, what a very nasty roach that has entered into my house. Gajeel, what are you doing here?" a woman with short purple hair asked. She seemed weak, but she obviously wasn't, supported by the fact that she was lifting up Gajeel by the neck.

Gajeel tried to move her hand from his neck, but her grip was strong. "You've been causing trouble." He choked out. "We're putting you into your place." He then gasped for air.

Juvia's body froze. _That must be her…_

"You brats have interfered with my plans too many times. I wonder what dark memories your girlfriends hold deep in their hearts." Francesca thought out loud. Her grip tightened; Gajeel was losing air.

Juvia couldn't watch anymore. "Stop it," she whispered. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" he exclaimed.

The woman turned to her. She smirked. "Oh more company, you'll be more fun than him." She then threw Gajeel onto a wall. The boy gasped for air loudly and coughed multiple times.

"Miss Juvia Lockser, you have been a pain in my ass since the moment I saw you hanging out with Gray that night months ago." Francesca replied.

"Juvia has done nothing to you. You were the one that hurt Gray-sama." She commented.

Francesca laughed. "Is that really how you feel." She shrugged. "If you say so." A heavy green mist came from her mouth. "I guess I'll have to remind you what hurt you've been through yourself."

Juvia gasped as her vision went black. The memories were coming back, everything cruel that happened to her. It was worse than the night she caused that storm. This was going to be big.

Gajeel watched her eyes go into a delusional, foggy state._ Oh my god, if this continues, she could probably call in a hurricane._ "Damn it Juvia, wake up! You're strong. Let go of them!" he roared in a hoarse voice.

"Give it up boy, she won't be waking up in a while." Francesca snickered.

"I don't find that funny at all." A voice said.

They turned to the door way. "Stripper, took you long enough." Gajeel replied.

Francesca gasped, letting go of the spell on Juvia. She was slowly coming back to reality. "Gray, you're here." Francesca said nervously.

The boy stepped in the room. "Yea I am, and I figured I needed to end some business, meaning you."

She gasped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Gihi, what happened? Grandma chewed your ear out." Gajeel chuckled painfully.

Gray shrugged. "Pretty much." When he left, he needed some time to think and figured Ms. Mandeville would understand. She knocked some sense into him.

"You would listen to an old hag before me!?" Francesca growled. Her hand was ready to strike, but Gray caught it.

"She's not some old hag. She is much more to me and you are not going to disrespect her like that. You have betrayed me once again, but brought my friends into this and caused more damage." Gray retorted before letting go of her hand. "Francesca, I'm going to say this only once: get out of my life!"

The woman looked in shocked before scoffing and running out the apartment. Gray turned to Juvia and saw her leaning on the wall. He cupped her face in his hands. "Hey are you alright?"

Juvia blushed and tackled him in a hug. "Gray-sama, you saved Juvia! Thank you!" she smiled.

Gray laughed. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who saved me."

The two separated and looked at each other for second before turning away, blushing. They didn't know what to say for a moment. "Juvia-,"

_These dorks. _Gajeel laughed as he rested his head on the wall. "Gihi, Gray just shut the hell up and kiss her." The two's faced deepened in color.

Juvia giggled as Gray was lost for words. She leaned in and initiated the kiss. "I love you Gray-sama."

* * *

The group looked in front of them and were all ears.

"I am honestly sorry for all the hell, shit, and other words I can't fit, that I have put you all through. I can't blame Francesca for everything because I can make my own decisions. You guys are such great friends and I really don't deserve it. All I ask is for your forgiveness." Gray read from a small index card. He looked up at his friends.

Natsu walked to him and punch him on the arm. "Duh you idiot, we forgive. We don't have time to be upset."

Levy giggled. "That's right. We need to start practicing; I expect a wonderful performance from you all."

"Ugh, the shrimp isn't gonna go easy on us." Gajeel groaned.

Erza patted Gray on his shoulder. "Well, now you can completely focus on your school work."

"Wait, they really do need to practice." Lucy retorted.

"Juvia can't wait to see Gray-sama on stage." The dark bluenette cheered.

"Come on now, that can wait. They arrested that bitch yesterday and I want to see her trial." Natsu grinned.

"Those usually don't happen so quickly." Jellal pointed out.

"Seems like she was caught up in a drug scandal too. She won't be bothering anyone for a while." Natsu said.

"Eh, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Gray grumbled.

"Aye." Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Eek, you two are dating!" Mira exclaimed at the two as they sat in their homeroom. Juvia smiled and nodded. A dark grin appeared on the girl. "You know what this means right?"

…

Lily grabbed the latest school paper and read the headline: "The Spaded Dogs: All The Good Gossip with the Fame"

He chuckled as he paid for it. "Did you write this one, Mirajane?"

The girl giggled as she looked down at the Exceed. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Lily said as he read it. "You asked all the questions didn't you?"

Mira shrugged. "I also pulled out some secrets too."

Lily chuckled. "Are you going to cover the Spring Jam?"

"Every reporter does; we do different aspects of it like music or food. I get to interview the performers." She smiled.

"That's cool." Lily replied.

"Do you know where the guys are?" Mira asked.

"Oh they're with Levy, practicing."

* * *

"Again." Levy said sternly.

They groaned. "Do we have to?" Natsu whined.

"Of course. You have this week to practice then next week is Spring Break." Levy said.

"That makes me nervous." Wendy said.

"Gihi, you'll be fine kid." Gajeel snickered.

"I think Natsu needs some motivation." Happy commented.

"Well, if we do well, Lucy will kiss you on stage." Gray smirked.

Lucy blushed. "Would I?"

"Ooo shrimp, I think I like that idea. How about it?" Gajeel said as he hooked his arm around her waist and lifted in his lap.

Levy squeaked. "In your dreams."

"We should go on a date after the concert." Erza suggested.

Jellal nodded. "Why not. It'll be fun."

"Ooo, Gray and Juvia's first date." Juvia said happily.

Lucy sighed. "If we all go on a date together, it would be a mess."

Natsu laughed. "Oh well."

Levy got out of Gajeel's lap and let out a deep breath. "Okay one more time from the top!"

* * *

There we go. I think there's about one or two chapters left. I'm debating about how to end this.

Thanks for the support. Please review, pm, and share your thoughts with me. They help.

-Have a wonderful day!


	15. Chapter 15: The Spring Jam

Eek, the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I drew a picture of Francesca on my DA. Check my profile for it. This is just straight fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

The Spring Jam

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Spring Jam Music Festival! Again, I'm Jason and I'm hosting today's event." A very excited Jason said into the microphone; the crowd cheered. It was the second day of the festival and the end of the competition. The Thunder Gods had performed the day before and the competition was tight between the two bands. It was almost time for the last performance.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked.

He looked up at her as he warmed up on the bass. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me this was a charitable competition?! I would have worked even harder." She answered. "Eek, what if it isn't good enough?" Well it was a popular event that drew in tons of money. The winning band got $15,000 for their charity. (Not that anyone really knew who the Thunder Gods were playing for)

Gajeel chuckled. "Calm down shrimp, it'll be fine."

"Yea, as they say: save the best for last." Gray smiled.

Gajeel groaned. "Yep, now stop. You're starting to make me nervous."

Levy let out a deep breath. She went behind Gajeel and rubbed his shoulders and rested her head on his. "Aw my poor doggie," she giggled. "You'll be fine. It's still funny that the school let you keep that bass." She continued rubbing his shoulders.

"I told you it suits me." Gajeel chuckled. "Keep that up and I don't I'll make it on stage." He grinned. Levy giggled.

Lucy was thinking. "You know, I've been wondering something for a while."

Natsu, who had been warming up his voice, looked up at her. "Yea? What is it?"

"Why the Spaded Dogs?" Lucy asked.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia has wondered the same thing."

The four boys looked at each other and groaned. Jellal sighed. "I'll tell them." He grumbled. "Well when we were like what, eleven?"

"Ten." Gray corrected.

Jellal nodded. "Yea ten, when we were ten, there were some older kids who called us wimps."

"I was going to pound them." Gajeel added.

"Everyone was, but Jellal had to be the good child." Natsu said.

Lily came in. "You have 5 minutes." They nodded.

"Anyway, we wanted to prove that we were 'tough' and we had a game of truth or dare." Jellal continued.

"Oh no, I see where this is going." Erza commented.

"Well in the end, we got dared to sit out naked like dogs and play a game of spades-,"

"Which we did." Natsu said.

"-and all the older kids called us that ever since. It just sounded like a cool name." Jellal finished.

The girls laughed. "Alright guys, show-time. Break a leg." Happy smiled. The girls gave their respectable guy a kiss and a good luck.

"Wait!" Carla cried. They turned to her. "Don't forget Wendy. I don't want any creep messing with her."

Gray laughed. "Of course not,"

"Tch, who would mess with us?" Natsu replied.

"She probably won't be seen. We got her a good spot at the edge of the stage. She'll be fine." Jellal promised.

"You ready kid?" Gajeel grinned.

Wendy let out a deep breath. "I can do this!"

"And now ladies and gentleman, it's my pleasure to welcome the Spaded Dogs!" Jason cheered. The audience roared with applause and whistles and hoots.

* * *

Lily watched from the crowd. He was grinning. It was wonderful performance and it got better when Natsu took to the mic:

'_I'm a bad little boy  
I creep at night,  
for the hell of it I fight.  
Am I gettin' you scared  
because the nightmare is only beginning.  
I warned you that I wasn't completely sane in my membrane.  
But you captured my heart,  
so it's time I steal yours.' _

He even added a little snicker at the end.

The girls nearly fainted. Lily laughed. _They sound good. _The bass picked up and Lily chuckled as Gajeel snickered enjoying his moment in the spotlight.

"Go Wendy!" Carla cheered beside Lily.

"She's doing really well." Lily nodded. "She could start a career if she wanted."

They band was playing the second verse when something caught Lily's attention. "Carla, do you know where Happy is?"

Carla looked around. "He was still stage when I left…I think he's up to something."

And he was. The girls were still back stage, but Lucy was closest—dancing. Happy somehow pushed Lucy far enough on stage to be seen. The blond blushed wildly but Natsu laughed as took her by the hand and danced with her as he finished out the rest of the song. The audience hooted and whistle and the loudest encore was begged for.

Lucy shrieked when she off stage. "Happy! Why did you do that?"

Happy giggled. "You know you had fun."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled as she ran towards him. The boy hoisted her up and twirled her around—her sundress following. "You did such a good job."

Levy smiled as she waited for Gajeel to come by. "Excuse me, by any chance, are you Miss Levy McGarden?"

Levy turned and saw a man with a suit—looking very professional. She nodded. "Yes, that's me."

The man smiled and shook her hand vigorously. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm the manager for the boys. It's come to my attention that you were the one who wrote the music and lyrics for the song they performed today." He replied; he spoke fast. Levy nodded again, finding it difficult to keep up with him. "That is some incredible talent my dear. Well, we do have to pay you—but that's not a problem. Let's see we can think of royalties and then a new album…hmm, well I haven't done all the calculations yet but does a check of $10,000 sound good to start? There is more, but-,"

"$10,000?" Levy squealed. The manager nodded. She nearly passed out.

Gajeel caught her. "Wow there shrimp," he said. He smiled at the manager. "Happy you could make it. I'll take care of her. You two can talk later." The manager nodded and went to talk to the other bandmates.

"Gihi, you can't scare me like that." Gajeel said as he held the girl in his arms.

Levy let out a breath. "Did you plan all this from the beginning?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not sorry for it." He grinned.

Levy giggled as she leaned in and kissed Gajeel on his lips. "Fine then, but I'm not sorry for that."

"Gihi, you don't have to be."

"Jellal, that was phenomenal." Erza said as she hugged him.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"Alright boys, judges already decided a winner. Get out there." The manager said.

The Spaded Dogs joined the Thunder Gods on stage in front of the crowd. Jason had an envelope in his hand. "This is so cool! We're down to the top two bands, but there can be only one winner. And that is…" he paused as he opened it and read the name. "The Spaded Dogs! Congratulations!"

"Alright!" They boys cheered. Laxus and his gang left while everyone else celebrated.

"Damn it, I thought we had that one in the bag." Evergreen said.

Laxus shrugged. "Oh well, I guess the puppies need it more than we do."

"Oh Laxus, you're so nice." Freed replied.

"Well, let's go. I'm starving." Bixlow replied.

"So guys, who are you going to give the money to?" Jason asked. As he asked, Lily brought a familiar old woman on stage.

"Grandma!" the boys cheered as they ran to tackle the woman.

"Oh boys, I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you did this." She smiled.

Lily whispered to Jason. "Cool! The Spaded Dogs have decided to donate the money to the orphanage where they grew up." The crowd cheered and applauded. "How cool is this! Everyone please enjoy the rest of the festival and have a great day!"

* * *

After they were able to pry the band off Ms. Mandeville so she could enjoy the festival, they boys took to the streets—going on their group date. It was also the first time the girls had to deal with the press.

"Boys, boys! How's the school year going?" a reporter asked.

Natsu shrugged as Lucy walked with him, holding his hand. "Eh, it's alright."

"Aye, it would be better if you and Gray didn't get detention." Happy giggled. The press laughed as they took pictures and scribbled notes.

"They mean well, but it seems everyone found someone who fights just as much as them." Jellal said.

"You fight sometimes too." Erza smiled.

Jellal chuckled and nuzzled his nose on Erza's cheek. "Only when someone makes your cake fall."

"We got a question for the girls!" one reporter said as they walked through the park.

"Sure," Lucy commented.

"Juvia will answer a question." Juvia said.

"What is it like dating the Spaded Dogs?" they asked.

"They're pretty cool." Erza said.

"They're goofy." Lucy said.

"And sweet." Juvia added.

"They're a bunch of dorks in a fun way." Levy giggled.

Gajeel laughed as he hoisted her on his shoulder. "Gihi, is that really how you feel shrimp." He grinned.

Levy squeaked. "Gajeel, put me down." The girls laughed.

"Anyway, I think barbeque sounds nice." Gray replied.

"Aye," everyone said making the reporters laugh.

* * *

"The reporters weren't as bad as I thought." Lucy replied.

"I thought they would be annoying and obnoxious." Erza added.

Natsu stuffed a variety of meats in his mouth. "The press usually isn't that annoying. They know how to ask a few questions and keep it moving."

Gray was eating the same as Natsu. "They don't mess with us often."

"Hmm, why would that be?" Juvia asked.

"You think we would have a problem pounding the press?" Gajeel smirked.

Levy sighed. "I should have seen it coming."

"Aye, but it never happened." Happy said.

Lily waved his little hand. "Besides, most reporters have a spell or charmed camera that protects from any attacks."

Lucy sighed. "Either way, we're going to be in the paper. It'll be cool."

Levy smiled. "I wonder what it'll say."

* * *

"They put my article in the paper! They put it in the paper!" Mira squealed with excitement the Monday after Spring Break.

"They did? Let me see." Erza said. Mirajane handed everyone a copy. They read it:

"The Spaded Dogs: Bad Boys on the outside. Sweet on the inside" by Mirajane Strauss

_The Spring Jam Festival, held in the town park, was an absolute success. There's nothing better than food, art, and wonderful music. After a tense competition between almost 22 bands—playing for $15,000 to go to their charity—it was spectacle to see that my friends and well-known celebs—the Spaded Dogs won. The money would go to the orphanage that the boys grew up in._

_It was also a hear-warming moment when the orphanage caretaker, Julia Mandeville, made her appearance on the stage. The boys shared their love for all the things the woman meant to them. It was also cute to see that they had always called her 'Grandma' knowing she held a special place in their hearts. _

_After packing up, the boys went on a group date with their girlfriends—answering questions on the way. The girls seemed very relaxed and nonchalant about who they were exactly dating._

_The Spaded Dogs are still debating about whether or not to do a tour over the summer, but I hear there's going to be a new album in the fall. The boys seemed kind of edgy when first arriving in town but with a little music and a lot of love and fun, they're having as much fun in their prime as ever…_

"Damn Mira, I didn't know you could write like that." Gray said.

"This is really good. How did they even get this?" Erza asked.

Mira beamed. "You're guys are too nice. I was in a café near the festival when I was typing this on my laptop. I had been talking with one of the town's reporters. He read what I had and said they'll publish it. They even offered me an internship that I'll start in the summer."

"That's awesome Mira." Levy said.

"It's manly to do internships." Elfman nodded in satisfaction.

"How does that even make sense?" Lucy asked.

"Morning brats! I hope you Spring Break was wonderful cause mine was hell." The teacher said walking in.

"This teacher hasn't had a good morning all year; it's annoying." Gray groaned as he sat in his seat.

Juvia giggled. "Well there's about a month of school left. We'll be fine."

* * *

**Summer…**

"Hurry up! We're gonna miss the flight!" Gray said as everyone ran through the airport.

"Damn it, the alarm went off to late." Natsu groaned.

"I told you it would have been better if we all slept over so we wouldn't have to pick them up!" Jellal retorted.

"Hurry!" Happy said.

"That's what we're doing!" Erza exclaimed.

"Gajeel! I can walk—put me down." Levy said as the boy managed to carry her and her luggage.

"I don't think so shrimp. I'm not going to risk losing you here." Gajeel retorted.

Lily groaned. "This isn't Home Alone, Gajeel. I think she'll be fine." They continued running.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama will carry her." Juvia smiled.

"Thank you for letting me come." Wendy said somewhere in the racket.

"Are we almost there?" Lucy asked.

"Turn left." Carla said. They kept running until they got to their terminal. They ran in front of the flight attendant. Everyone crashing on top of each other except Jellal.

The flight attendant smiled. "The Spaded Dogs and company." Jellal handed her everyone's tickets as the group got themselves together. The woman beamed. "Thank you. Have a safe flight and enjoy your tour."

* * *

And we are done. Finished. Completed. Boom! Checkmate.

*Thinks for a moment then begins happy tears* Oh my gosh, thank you for all your support and reading. I'm so happy you enjoyed this. I'm thankful for all of you who are reading this. It's been so fun.

Please review, pm, or comment your final thoughts. It's been a pleasure and a joy for me to write this and have people enjoy it.

In other news, I will probably be writing shorts related to the couples as they are on tour. There is a slight chance of a sequel, but not in a while. For now, I'll be starting a new Gajevy fanfic set during the 20s and 30s soon, so please stay in touch. I'd love to have you all read it. Also look at my Tumblr for one-shots and what not. Thanks for reading.

Until next time~

Chocolate Bunny-san


End file.
